


Interstellar Hero

by Syber_Slash



Category: Elite Dangerous (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Abused Midoriya Izuku, Anakuro is her first name and Hirooki is family name, F/F, F/M, Future Polyamory, Mama Thirteen, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Orphan Midoriya Izuku, Parental Thirteen, Tall Thirteen, The Prime Minister is Kind, Thirteen is Super Kind, Thirteen's real name is Anakuro Hirooki, U.A. is a University (My Hero Academia)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 46,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syber_Slash/pseuds/Syber_Slash
Summary: A meteorite threatens to fall from the sky and smash a great city, but as it falls, it becomes apparent that things are not as they seem.An alien?An ally?Or a threat.Time will tell.
Relationships: Hagakure Tooru/Midoriya Izuku, The Floater
Comments: 380
Kudos: 365





	1. The Burning Sky

“Speech” _’thoughts’_

Enjoy

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A day like any other, that’s what this day was.

The world was crazy nowadays though, as superpowers had become the norm after humanity began to evolve them some 200 years ago.

But it had also left the field of science stagnant.

Many scientists theorised that had quirks not appeared, then humanity may have been exploring the cosmos at this time.

After all, in just about two centuries, humanity had gone from riding horses, to flying through the skies. Another two hundred years, and humanity may have been flying higher than the sky.

But, the large majority of humanity didn’t care.

All they cared about, were quirks, heroes, and nothing much else.

  
  
  
  


The sky was cloudy, but not overcast.

The temperature was warm, for autumn at least, and people were sleeping, seeing as it was still well before most people woke up.

However, for one particular city, the day would be anything but normal.

Early morning, and the sun was still trying to get over the horizon.

The government was doing the usual thing, making sure that all was well, along with the heroes of course.

However, at roughly five o’clock in the morning, alarms began to ring through the Japanese center of power.

Observatories across the country had identified something in the sky, beyond Earth’s atmosphere.

It was a meteorite. And it was approaching Earth on a trajectory that was putting it smack dab in the center of Musutafu.

The size and speed of the object suggested it would obliterate the city, and perhaps even a large area around it.

The government and military began to panic, but the Prime Minister managed to keep her cool, and began to make orders.

The heroes and military were tasked with evacuating the city. They had estimated that the meteor would land in four hours, which left the military some time to hopefully evacuate everyone.

The military and heroes went into action. Across the city, sirens began to warn of an immanent S-class threat, waking everyone up quickly.

They quickly realised that it wasn’t a drill, or a mistake, and everyone hurried to pack the bare essentials that they could bring with them, then they hurried to evacuate the city.

The evacuation was thankfully finished some thirty to twenty minutes before the meteorite was supposed to crash.

Many scientists had caught on to what was happening, and were stood at a safe distance from the city, but well in view as well, as were many, many TV news crews.

Eventually, the sky began to light up as the meteorite entered the atmosphere, and the scientists and the news crews began to pay close attention.

It looked like a great big fire ball, as if Endeavor had thrown hundreds of his fireballs together into one great big ball of destructive flame.

However, to those who knew their laws of physics, it became strangely apparent that something was… off.

The meteorite wasn’t moving as fast as it should have been, in fact, it appeared to be… changing course?

The meteorite was already going at a shallow angle, but it seemed to somehow travel upwards, barely missing the tallest building in the city.

The scientists watched with shock as it missed the city, and continued past, before finally crashing into several rice fields past the city, and creating a loud boom, but the ground didn’t shake.

The scientists were stumped, and the media ecstatic at what they had just seen.

The public was also feeling quite excited about the scene, but those that lived in the city were simply glad to still have homes to go home to, which they were allowed to not too long after.

  
  
  
  


A few hours later, and the military and Heroics Commission had locked down the area where the meteorite had landed.

However, the public did not know that the military had discovered something… disconcerting.

They had found the crash site, however, they did not find a rock as they had expected, or rather, previously expected, but after what they had seen before the crash, it made sense.

What lied half buried in the ground, was a vessel of metal, a spaceship.

It was large, eventually estimated to be somewhere around 150 meters in length, about 60 meters in width, and roughly 30 meters in height. It seemed to be painted, though the heat from reentry had burned much of it off, but it was believe to have been largely black, with golden lines going across it.

The windows to what was believed to be the cockpit were blacked out, meaning they couldn’t see inside, and couldn’t ascertain whether the pilot was dead or not.

Of course, this entire revelation had shook the higher ups of both the government and military, but once again, the Prime Minister proved she was worthy of her position, and she managed to order the military and heroes to lock down the area around the ship, while scientists and engineers were called in to investigate the vessel.

They had luckily managed to get there before any reporters had been able to, so the public luckily didn’t know the truth so far, but they intended to be careful.

After the report of the true “identity” of the object that had crash landed, the Prime Minister decided to personally come out and see the scene.


	2. A Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 9th. Chapter 1/1.
> 
> The Prime Minister of Japan arrives at the crash site, but things happen, and the world ends up shrouded in fear for the future.

“Speech” _‘thoughts’_ **“Radio/Intercom”**

Enjoy

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The Prime Minister stood out of the armoured car that had driven her to the crash site, and the cool breeze running over the rice fields made her red hair flutter.

The crash site was teeming with activity as scientists and engineers ran back and forth between several research posts and the ship itself. It was obvious they were busy.

As she looked around, a man in, what was probably at one point a white lab coat, now being brown from the mud in the rice field, spotted her, and hurried over to her.

“Madam Prime Minister, welcome, i apologise for not being here to greet you when you arrived, but as you can see, we’re scrambling to figure out what’s going on inside the ship itself” apologised the man as he came to a stop in front of the country’s leader.

The Prime Minister shook her head as she smiled to the out of breath man “It’s no trouble, i know you’re all busy, i just wanted to come see this… spaceship, for myself” explained the lady as she assured the man.

He looked at her for a few moments, then he nodded “Of course. Let me introduce myself, my name is Seijin Noguchi, i’m the current head scientist of this operation” introduced the scientist as he bowed in polite greeting.

The Prime Minister let out a chuckle “No need to be polite, just address me as Kishi, not Madam Prime Minister, it’s easier, and less of a bother to hear all the time” she sometimes got tired of the politeness showed to her due to her position, so she tried to assured that people could easily just not.

Noguchi looked up to her with a momentary look of surprise, but after a moment his expression returned to normal while he gave her a nod “Alright, i understand Miss Kishi” he then half turned and gestured further into the camp “Follow me, i’ll show you to the ship” asked the man before he began to walk ahead.

Kishi followed him without a word.

The two of them walked through the camp, which was littered with different tents and and scientific equipment that the Prime Minister had no idea what did.

Noguchi began to speak “We’ve had some progress. We’ve figured out that the ship is mostly intact, and it still has power, but we can’t figure out if the crew is alive or not. Until then, we’re staying on guard, just in case someone comes out, or the ship activates” explained the man.

Kishi hummed “I hope we will be able to communicate with them if they are alive. I do not want to risk any bad blood if they are in command of more ships like this” she had seen enough Sci-fi movies to consider an alien invasion a serious threat, and she did not want to risk it.

The head scientist nodded in agreement “Yes, all of us here at the camp are aware of that, and we are making sure to not do anything that could be seen as a hostile action, and the heroes have been told to only fight if they’re attacked. I’m just glad Endeavor wasn’t allowed to come…” the man mumbled the last bit, but not quietly enough that Kishi didn’t hear.

Kishi frowned slightly “That’s why i forbade the Commission from sending that man here. He is too impulsive, and he could cause an incident” agreed the woman. 

The man seemed to tense up for a moment as he realised the Prime Minister had heard him say that, but he calmed down as he realised she agreed with him.

They continued through the camp, before they eventually went around the corner of a tent.

Prime Minister Kishi’s eyes widened.

There, largely dug into the ground, was the spaceship.

It was large, just as she had been told, but actually seeing it’s immense size was something else entirely.

She gaped at the ship, to which Noguchi let out a chuckle “Yes, that’s been everyone’s reaction to seeing it for the first time so far”

Kishi shook out of her gawking, and turned to the man, but a few moments later she looked back to the ship.

After another few seconds of staring at it, she turned back to the head scientist once more “Can i go closer?” asked she.

Noguchi looked at her for a moment, then he nodded “I believe it is fine. We have been able to attach sensors to the hull with no reactions so far, so it should be fine, but be careful, just in case” warned the man as he agreed to her request.

The Prime Minister nodded in understanding, then she walked ahead, towards the ship.

As she got near, she slowed slightly, but she eventually made it right next to the hull of the ship.

She stood and looked up at the ship, then she looked back ahead of her.

She slowly reached out a hand, and placed it on the hull of the ship.

She couldn’t help but feel awed as she did this. She was making contact with a real spaceship, an alien spaceship.

She stood like this for almost a minute, before she removed her hand and turned back to the head scientist “Can you show me what you have figured out so far?” asked the Prime Minister.

Noguchi nodded “Of course, come with me Miss Kishi” he gestured towards a nearby tent.

Kishi followed him as he walked to the tent, then entered inside.

The scientist walked over to a large screen that had been set up, and he turned it on to reveal a large amount of information.

He turned to Kishi and gestured to the screen “So far, we’ve figured out that the majority of the ship’s internals are still active, but it’s… engines, appeared to have suffered damage somehow. We don’t know if it was caused by the crash, or something else, but we’re inclined to believe it was something before the crash, since it was on a crash course with earth already. We’ve also registered a high power and heat signature near the rear of the ship. We believe this is the ship’s power source, but with the amount of power it is outputting, it can’t be any conventional power creating method that we use, so it’s possible that it’s some kind of Fusion Reactor or other high tech power generator” explained the man as he looked to the screen.

Kishi didn’t know what any of the actual information on screen meant, but she knew about what Noguchi was talking about, and her eyes widened at his claim “A Fusion Reactor? Does such a ship really require that much power to function if it’s possibly installed with such a device?” wondered the politician aloud.

Noguchi shook his head “We don’t know. We don’t know how it’s systems function, so it could be they require that much power. But…” the man went silent as he explained.

Kishi turned to him with a furrowed brow “But?”

The man was silent for a few moments, before he turned to her “Well, it’s just… the size of the ship. It’s smaller than what we would expect from a spaceship” admitted the man.

Kishi’s eyes widened “Its small? What do you mean?” questioned the lady incredulously.

Noguchi crossed his arms as his brow furrowed in thought “If it was some kind of colony ship meant to bring a species here to colonise Earth, then the ship would have been bigger to accommodate more people. This has lead us to the only real possibility” he looked to a picture of the ship “It must have some kind of Faster Than Light capability, otherwise it wouldn’t have been this small” explained the scientist with a strange tone.

Kishi stared at him with shock. Faster Than Light capabilities? The thought was mind boggling, but quickly became terrifying.

Why was it terrifying?

Because if they decided humanity was hostile, or if they were inherently hostile themselves, then they could quickly returned to their home, and possibly gather an armada and destroy humanity.

Kishi’s expression hardened “We can’t let them believe we’re a threat. If they can travel faster than light, then they could gather a force to destroy humanity. This is a bigger threat than we had originally thought” decided the Prime Minister as her tone became serious.

Noguchi nodded in grim agreement “Yes, we kn-”

Suddenly, the screen in front of them began to display a warning sign, while sirens and alarms began to sound out.

Kishi looked around in confusion, while Noguchi hurried up to the screen and began to type on the keyboard frantically.

The Prime Minister focused on him “What’s going on?” questioned the lady with worry.

Noguchi didn’t answer immediately, as he was reading something on the screen.

Then his eyes widened “The ship’s power signature is increasing. Systems throughout the ship are activating” as he finished speaking, he suddenly dashed out of the tent, leaving Kishi behind.

She followed quickly, once she realised what the man had said.

As she hurried out of the tent, she saw the head scientist running over to the ship, along with many other scientists and engineers.

However, before the Prime Minister made it to the group of scientists and engineers, a thrum began to sound out.

Kishi looked around, as did some of the scientists and engineers.

Then a whine began to sound out as Kishi stopped next to Noguchi, and everyone turned to the origin of the new sound.

It was the ship.

And it was turning on.

Several places along the ship’s hull, blue-white lights seemed to activate, and on the very back of the ship, two large exhausts lit up similarly.

Noguchi’s eyes widened “Everyone, get back!” shouted the man as he turned to run back.

Nobody needed to be told twice, although Kishi was confused as to why.

But the engineers and scientists knew what the lights were, or at least they had a very good idea.

It was the ship’s thrusters, and they were on now, which could only mean one thing.

A rumble began sound out, while the ground began to shake slightly, and the water from the rice fields rippled as it happened.

The rumble and whining sounds from the ship increased in volume and everyone turned in time to see the ship beginning to move in the ground.

For several seconds, the ship appeared to be having trouble getting out of the ground, but then the engines seemed to get an orange glow, and the sound of it’s engines sounded like a roar.

The ground let way as the ship’s nose finally came into view, letting everyone see it in its full glory.

It truly was massive as it hovered above the ground.

But, it didn’t move any further. It just stayed there, hovering about a dozen or two meters above the ground.

The heroes finally scrambled to protect the scientists and the Prime Minister, but they thankfully listened to their orders, and did not attack it.

For almost two minutes, it was like a tense standoff between the Prime Minister, scientists, engineers and heroes, and the spaceship.

Then, it began to move.

Everyone watched as the ship tilted slightly, then began to turn around.

Everyone could see as the large thrusters on the back seemed to increase in power, and push the ship forward.

The scientists all immediately scrambled to their equipment as they saw this, including Noguchi.

Kishi followed the head scientist “What are you doing, do you know where the ship is going?” questioned the lady with confusion obvious in her voice.

Noguchi kept running to a device “I’m trying to figure out where it’s going, but i fear i have an idea” answered the man hastily.

The Prime Minister wasn’t sure of what to make of that answer “Where?”

Noguchi looked at her over his shoulder “Musutafu”

Kishi’s eyes widened. If it was going there…

She immediately pulled out her phone, and began to make calls.

  
  
  
  


Musutafu was quiet for this time of day. The evacuation in the morning had caused a large disruption, and many people were shaken up over the near incident. 

As such, largely all the businesses in the city were closed, as nobody really could get themselves to work after the scare they had received.

Many people were staying in their homes, but there were many who were taking the opportunity to go out and enjoy themselves.

But then, the heroes throughout the city began to act strangely. Not many civilians realised this, but a few did notice some heroes taking an excessive amount of glances at the sky.

For those who noticed, it became evident after some time why.

A rumbling sound began to reverberate through the city, and it only increased in volume as time went by.

Then, those near the edge of the city could see something approaching in the sky.

A machine, flying in the sky, but it wasn’t a plane.

People watched it with awe. A new vehicle made by scientists? 

The aircraft continued over the city at a slow pace, earning more and more gawking eyes as people exited their homes to see what was making the strange noise.

News helicopters arrived before long, and they were flying next to the craft as it floated over the city. If the helicopters got too close, as they did on occasion, the aircraft would move to the side, gaining distance from the helicopters. Thankfully, the reporters caught on after a while and wisely began to keep their distance.

However, eventually people began to realise something was wrong.

At some point, a fighter squadron flew over the city, passing the aircraft and then moving to circle it.

The public didn’t hear when the news helicopters were ordered to leave by the fighters, or when they began to try and communicate with the aircraft.

The ship never seemed to respond, instead it just continued to slowly travel over the city.

Eventually, the ship arrived at one specific place, and it seemed to slow down, then stop completely.

It had arrived at UA, Japan’s, and maybe even the world’s greatest hero school.

The ship’s nose tilted downwards, so the cockpit seemed to be in view of the ground.

At this point, all the students at the school had left their dorms and were looking up at this floating metal vessel.

Then, ever so slowly, the ship seemed to creep closer to the school.

It came closer, getting to above the wall.

Then, the school campus was suddenly shrouded in sound as the alarm began to sound out.

Along the wall were several towers built into it, and at the top of the ones nearest the ship, they opened up, and out of each of them came a military grade Anti-Aircraft turret.

They activated, and immediately turned to the ship.

Then, they opened fire.

At least six of these turrets were firing at the ship, causing everyone in the vicinity to duck for cover as the gun fire flew through the air.

The ship reacted immediately.

It’s nose rose quickly as it tilted and turned away from the school, but as it did, a blue dome seemed to envelope the spaceship.

The bullets from the AA guns didn’t seem to be reaching the ship itself.

As the ship’s nose was pointed away from the school, it’s thrusters gained an orange light, while they let out a roar.

It suddenly accelerated, gaining high speed as it traveled back over the city. 

Just a few seconds later, a boom reverberated through the city as the ship went through the sound barrier.

As it traveled over the city, the jet fighters moved to intercept it.

The general overseeing the fighters sent out an order as the fighters relayed what had happened at the school.

**“Fire at will, shoot it out of the sky”**

The general’s words would later come back to bite him, but he didn’t know this at the time.

The fighters did as ordered, and they hurried to lock on with heat seeking missiles.

A few seconds later, all twelve of the jet fighters fired two missiles, and they quickly homed in on the large spaceship.

They all flew through the air, and gained on the spaceship quickly.

But as they got close, something strange happened.

The missiles suddenly began to move erratically, as if they couldn’t find the ship, then they all began to move straight once more, but they weren’t moving towards the ship.

They travelled downwards, but only one fighter pilot had spotted why.

The ship had ejected an object, and the second it had, the missiles had all began to home in on it. It must have been emitting higher heat than the ship itself if the missiles were focusing on it.

The missiles got close to each other as they approached the object, and some began to hit each other, and detonate, which then began a chain of explosions as all the other missiles began to explode as well, and leaving the sky covered in smoke.

But the smoke quickly disappeared, revealing the ship still fully intact, and still actively trying to escape.

The fighters then decided to switch to their main guns, and began to fire at the ship.

But once again a blue dome seemed to come into view around the ship, and the bullets didn’t reach the ship itself.

In response, the ship suddenly reared up it’s nose, and began to travel straight upwards, much to the surprise of the fighter pilots as they flew right past it.

The pilots quickly recovered and moved to follow after the ship as it flew straight upwards.

However, as it reached an altitude of roughly 10 kilometers, something else happened.

Near the back of the ship, two panels, one on either side of the ship, opened up, revealing the internals of the ship.

However, these internals seemed to be glowing orange.

Just as the fighters were catching up to the ship-

**FWOOOOM**

In a literally flash, the ship suddenly disappeared, and only a blue trail was left behind.

Then a second later, the fighters were hit by a shockwave, knocking them out of control.

They all stalled, and began to fall towards the ground.

Thankfully, they managed to recover before getting within 5 kilometers of the ground, but they were obviously stunned.

The squadron leader radioed into command  **“Command, the bogey just disappeared”**

The response from the general came quickly  **“What do you mean it disappeared?”** questioned the general incredulously.

The fighter pilot looked up, where the ship had been  **“It disappeared, like, in a flash of light, and made a loud… “fwoom” sound, then a second later a shockwave or something made us all stall. We managed to recover, but the ship is just gone”** explained the he with confusion of his own.

The general went quiet  **“Damn it, we see nothing on radar. Return to base, there’s nothing you can do”** ordered he finally.

The fighter pilot affirmed the order, then told the other pilots the order.

As they made their way back to base, they had no idea of who was fuming on the ground below them.

  
  
  
  


A few hours later, at the Central Command of the Japanese Defence Force, the doors burst open to the meeting room, where several men wearing military outfits were sitting.

Kishi walked through the door, and it was clear she was infuriated “WHO ORDERED THOSE FIGHTERS TO ENGAGE THE SPACESHIP?!” shouted the woman at the top of her lungs.

The men, and single woman, present all jumped in surprise, and stared at her with shocked eyes.

However, there was one who stood up, and saluted her “I did Ma’am” answered the man almost proudly, while he seemed to be trying to contain a… smile?

The Prime Minister whipped to stare at the man, and she approached him with what amounted to stomping.

As she got up to the man, she pressed a finger into his chest “You disobeyed a direct order. I specifically ordered, that NO ONE, attack the ship, under any circumstances, and you openly ordered a SQUADRON OF JET FIGHTERS TO OPEN FIRE, ON A TECHNOLOGICALLY ADVANCED ALIEN SPACECRAFT. YOU MAY JUST HAVE DOOMED HUMANITY IF THEY DECIDED TO TAKE HOSTILE ACTION AGAINST US YOU MASSIVE FUCKING IDIOT” she was absolutely beyond livid with the man as she poked her finger into the man’s chest repeatedly.

The man meanwhile seemed shocked “B-but Ma’am, it fired on UA, it was hosti-”

Kishi’s eyes bore into the man’s soul at that moment “No, it did not. It was UA’s automated defences that opened fire, the ship did nothing other than run. I have seen the reports from many, many heroes that were near UA, including the principal himself, and they all state that the ship never opened fire” her voice was stern, beyond the anger it already held.

The man’s eyes widened, but he didn’t manage to say anything as the Prime Minister turned to look away from him “You’re dishonourably discharged for disobeying orders and putting the safety of not only Japan, but the entire world at risk. You will receive no benefits for your service. Get out of here, before i decide to throw you in jail for this as well” she was being lenient. He may just have doomed the human race, yet she wasn’t throwing him in jail for what he had done. If the end truly was near, then there was no point anyway.

The man was shocked. Had he really messed up that badly?

He wasn’t consciously aware of his movements as he left the room, leaving the Prime Minister and several other generals behind.

The other generals were shocked that the man had done this. They knew he was prone to rash decisions, but openly disobeying an order from the Prime Minister? It was the height idiocy.

Kishi turned back to the generals with a still annoyed frown “We need to prepare for anything. Make sure the military is up to standard, in case they return, and in greater numbers. While we are at fault for attacking them, we should prepare to defend ourselves if they are unwilling to negotiate. Am i understood?” her eyes narrowed at the generals as she finished speaking, and he tone left no room to argue, even if they wanted to.

They all quickly stood up and saluted the Prime Minister “Yes Ma’am” affirmed all seven of them.

Kishi nodded, then she turned and left the room without a word. She had other things to see to.

  
  
  
  


She returned to her official office in the National Diet building another few hours later, and once she was in her seat, she melted.

She slid down her chair, and brought her hands up to her face  _ ‘This is terrible, why did things have to go this way?’ _ wondered she internally.

As she sat in silence, while her mind screamed, the intercom beeped.

Kishi jolted momentarily, but recovered quickly as she let out a sigh, and sat up to answer “Yes, what is it?” asked she with an obviously exhausted tone.

**“You have a guest, it’s principal Nedzu, from UA”** answered the person at the front desk.

Kishi blinked. Nedzu was here?

She was quiet for a moment “Alright, send him up” answered she finally.

It took a few minutes, but eventually there was a knock on the door.

Kishi looked up from her computer to the door “Come in” answered she blankly.

The door opened, and in walked the short form of UA’s principal.

The rodent smiled to the Prime Minister as he saw her “Ah, hello Madam Prime Minister, i hope i have not come at a bad time” greeted he cheerily.

Kishi smiled “Maybe, but since it’s you i’m fine with it. Also, i’ve told you to just call me Kishi in private” answered she with a light chuckle.

Nedzu smiled wider “Of course, i apologised Kishi” he walked over and hopped up onto the chair in front of Kishi’s desk and sat down.

Kishi folded her hands as she looked to the rodent, while she kept her smile “So, what can i do for you Nedzu?” asked she happily. She always enjoyed speaking with the principal, so she was feeling better already.

Nedzu’s smile seemed to fall slightly “Well… i wished to come apologise personally” answered the rodent.

Kishi’s smile slowly fell as her expression turned confused “Apologise? What for?” asked she with her confusion obvious in her tone.

Nedzu looked up to her, now without his usual smile “For what happened with the spacecraft earlier in the day. Instead of making sure the school’s defences wouldn’t attack, i let myself be stuck in awe at the vessel as it approached the school. I only realised my mistake once the alarm went off and the defenses began to fire” the rodent bowed “I deeply apologise, for putting humanity at risk as i have, for my own selfish curiosity” his tone was… off, sad, and genuinely apologetic as he spoke.

Kishi stared at the rodent.

She stayed quiet for almost a minute, even as the rodent stayed in his bowing position.

“I had not intended to bring any punishment to you or UA. I know it was not intentional”

Nedzu blinked, and raised himself up to look at Kishi.

He was momentarily surprised when he saw a smile on the Prime Minister’s face.

She made dismissive gesture in the air “It was very last minute, and i honestly wasn’t expecting you to get the message about the ship gaining flight before it arrived in the city. Yes, it’s unfortunate that it happened, but i can’t fully fault you or UA for what happened, so please don’t apologise for something i wasn’t expecting an apology for” explained she with a strangely kind as she held her smile at the rodent.

Nedzu was quiet for several moments, then he grew a smile once more as he nodded “I understand Kishi. I thank you for being understanding” he then folded his paws as he settled back into the seat properly “May i ask what it is that has happened, beyond what i myself witnessed in Musutafu?” asked the rodent with a curious tone.

Kishi hummed “I suppose so, it would be nice to have your opinion on the matter as well. You already know of the fact that the meteorite was in fact the spaceship, correct?” she looked to the rodent as she began her explanation.

Nedzu nodded “Indeed, i noticed the change to the object’s trajectory as it entered the atmosphere. Truly astounding that it survived not only the heat from entering the atmosphere, but also the impact with the ground” noted the rodent with a glint in his eyes.

The Prime Minister nodded “I agree, but anyway. After it landed, i ordered the military and heroes to quickly secure the area, then we sent in a team of scientists and engineers, many of whom were from Musutafu, mainly Yaoyorozu Industries, and they determined that it was still largely intact. As it turned out, we both know that the pilot must have survived as well, as the ship reactivated and took off sometime later. You know what happened after that” explained she with folded hands and a serious expression.

Nedzu nodded then lowered his head as he brought a paw to his chin “Yes, indeed. It was… quite shocking when i saw the fighter jets move to intercept the ship, however i do not as of yet know what happened after it left the city” he looked back as he spoke, hoping that she would indulge him.

Kishi did just that “It appears that after it left the city, the fighters opened fire on the ship, which i had specifically ordered for them not to do. The ship apparently managed to confused the missiles that were fired at it, and none of them made contact as they destroyed each other. Once the jets switched to their main weapons, the ship apparently reared its nose upwards, and traveled directly up. After gaining a significant amount of height, it reportedly disappeared in a flash light, leaving a blue trail and a shockwave behind” answered the Prime Minister as she explained the sequence of events that had transpired.

Nedzu blinked “It disappeared?” he brought a paw back to his chin as he began to think “A shockwave… a blue trail…”

He looked back up to Kishi as his black beady eyes widened “Did it have Faster Than Light capabilities?” questioned he with shock.

Kishi nodded “We believe so. The scientists at the camp realised that it was too small to be a colony ship, and if it did not have FTL capabilities, then it would have needed to be large no matter what to facilitate long term living, as travel between star systems is a long process” explained she further.

Nedzu stared at her for a few moments, then he looked down again “Fascinating, but also worrying. Let us hope they did not return to their people and decided that we are a hostile threat” his tone became grim as he spoke.

Kishi’s brow furrowed “I know, and i am making every precaution to make sure that if they decide we are a threat we will be able to protect ourselves” it was a terrifying possibility, one she took very seriously.

Nedzu nodded, then he looked up “If you ever require help, then do not hesitate to call for me, and i will do what i can” his expression was serious now as he looked the Prime Minister in the eye.

Kishi nodded with a smile “Thank you Nedzu. Actually… if you wouldn’t mind, i do have something i would like your help with” she looked to her computer as she spoke.

Nedzu let out a chuckle.

The future has much in store. Let us see what it is that’ll happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [The Anaconda](https://elite-dangerous.fandom.com/wiki/Anaconda) This here is the ship in the fic. I will say it right now, i am tuning some of the ships capabilities, but most all that you see here is the same, but remember the capabilities vary depending on the outfitted modules.
> 
> Also, i'll be adding pictures of my own Anaconda on occasion, to set the scene and what not :3


	3. Troubles of Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 15th. Chapter 1/1.
> 
> Time progresses, and an incident occurs.
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful friendos who helped me make this chapter better by fixing my mistakes, you lot know who you are ;)

“Speech” _‘thoughts’_ **“Radio Communication/???”**

Enjoy

  
  
  
  
  
  


Time went by, preparations were made, and governments were notified.

Following the events of what became known as the “Alien’s Appearance”, very unoriginal, but not everything can be picture-perfect, the Japanese government reached out to the rest of the world’s leaders, informing them of their discoveries, and the subsequent fears that came with them.

The decision was near unanimous. They would need to prepare, and they would need to be unified, and not scattered.

They set up universal contingencies, sensors and early warning systems. They gave more funding to companies and government agencies monitoring and exploring space, and they made sure that they had a way to contact their governments with ease.

Nearly a year passed as this happened.

Then one day, something unexpected happened, though in hindsight, it could have happened whenever.

No, it was not the return of the spaceship, or an armada of them.

It wasn’t something alien at all.

  
  
  
  


Interstellar Industries. The world’s leading company in space and rocket technology, and the people who created the New International Space Station, or NISS for short.

The day was as regular as any other, and Ground Control was making their usual check-in with the station.

The Communicator pressed the button to call the station, as his coworkers sat around in their chairs in the large room.

It only took a minute before the “call” was answered, and the large screen on the front of the room changed to show a video feed of a person wearing a blue suit of some kind.

**“This is the NISS, good morning Control”** answered an English astronaut as he waved.

The Communicator smiled “Good morning NISS, this is Ground Control. Is everything well up there?” asked the man rather casually.

The astronaut didn’t move for several moments, then he nodded **“Everything is fine, as usual. We did see the Aurora earlier, so that was nice, but otherwise there’s nothing worth noting,”** He answered casually.

The Communicator nodded “Sounds like you had a nice morning. Do you have enough food and air as planned?” he asked as he went through the checklist.

The astronaut nodded again after a moment **“Yep, we have enough as planned, but we may need a few spare parts for some of the computer systems. They’ve been a bit buggy lately,”** he answered as he turned around to look at something.

Suddenly, the video feed shuddered for a moment, and the astronaut seemed to look around frantically for a moment.

Ground Control immediately went on alert, at least the people did “NISS, what happened, the video feed shuddered, did something happen?” questioned the Communicator.

The shudder ended quickly, and the astronaut responded after another few moments **“We’re ok, I think we were hit by a piece of debris or something, but I don’t think it pierced the station itself. Give me a moment, I’m going to go check with the others”** he began to pull himself through the station, then left the camera’s view.

For a few minutes, Ground Control waited for the astronaut to return.

Finally, he came back into view, and stopped in front of the camera **“Ok, it looks like one of the solar panels got hit, but we still have plenty of power to use, so it’s not a huge issue,”** he explained with a reassuring tone.

The people in the control room let out sighs of relief, and a moment later the Communicator leaned back in to speak to the station “That’s a relief to hear. We’ll get everything prepared to bring replacement parts with the next resupply rocket. Are you sure the station is still-”

Once more, the camera suddenly began to shake again, but this time it was much, much more violent, so much so that after a few moments the camera feed cut off.

Ground Control went on even higher alert this time “NISS? NISS, do you read me?”the panicked Communicator called out.

There was no response for several moments.

After a minute of silence, the Ground Control station went on official high alert, and everyone scrambled to their posts.

After another three minutes of silence following more attempts to get a response, the connection to the station began to crackle, but the video feed didn’t recover **“This is the NISS, Control, the station has been breached by space debris. The punctured section was closed off quickly, but we’re losing oxygen and the station’s structural integrity is failing!”** the person speaking through the connection sounded shaken up, and frantic.

Dread set in over the Control Room “Evacuate the station, get to the emergency pod!” ordered the person in charge, the Commander.

**“Alright, we’ll get to the pod. We’ll contact you once we’re inside”** the connection went dead a moment later, leaving the Control Room in silence as they waited for the astronauts to initiate contact again.

A few minutes later, the connection came to life again **“Control… we have some bad news”** came the somber voice through the connection.

Nobody liked that tone, but the Commander spoke “What is it?” he asked, but his tone told everyone that he was dreading the answer.

The connection was silent for a few moments longer than normal **“The emergency pod… it was hit as well. Corinna says that with the damage it’s taken, it’s going to break apart when we hit the atmosphere”** explained the astronaut, his tone sounding sad and pained as he spoke.

The Control Room went quiet as the information settled in.

They couldn’t get off the station. They were stuck thousands of kilometers in the sky, in the vacuum of space, with no way down.

Ground Control began to scramble. They knew they had a rocket ready for the resupply run that was supposed to have happened the following week, and they were hoping to try and get it going to save the astronauts.

The Communicator spoke to the station “How long do you have until you run out of air?” questioned the man with a frown wracked with worry and fear.

The station didn’t respond for almost a minute **“Matsuko says we’ll run out in about four hours, but Corinna thinks the station will break apart before then,”** came the answer.

That was nowhere near enough time for them to get the rocket ready and up to them in time.

The higher ups of Interstellar Industries were at a loss. There was nothing they could do.

Well, there was one thing, but it wouldn’t bring the astronauts back.

The call went out through the company. The NISS was breaking apart, and the astronauts had no way to get off.

The families of the astronauts were called and the situation was explained to them.

Obviously, all of the families were distraught to hear this, and jumped at the chance to get to say goodbye to their family member.

Thankfully, while it was sad, everyone got their chance to say goodbye.

But somewhere along the line, the information leaked out, and the news was abuzz with the information.

Not long after the information came to light, people began to theorise on the internet, and the running theory as to what happened was one that wasn’t that far fetched to some people.

They believed that the spaceship had come back, and that it was responsible for the station now breaking apart. They believed as it had been attacked by UA, it had come to destroy the station in retaliation.

However, many people were quick to also refute this theory, as many pointed out that it had only been UA that had attacked the ship, and that there was video evidence that the ship never fired back, as well as the students informing that nothing had happened on the ground, yet many persisted that aliens were responsible.

It seemed that over the time since the spaceship’s appearance, xenophobia had run rampant in large parts of the world, and they seemed to refuse to believe that humanity had been the first to attack, despite the very clear evidence.

  
  
  
  


There was less than an hour until the station was projected to break apart, and the attitude aboard the station was… well, it was as one would expect for a group of people simply waiting to die.

Everyone of the NISS’s crew were sitting in the emergency pod, that was meant to have brought them back to Earth alive, but now it wouldn’t.

But, what Ground Control didn’t know, was that they were planning on trying to return to Earth anyway, despite them likely dying on reentry, but they thought that exploding in atmosphere was more painless than suffocating in the vacuum of space.

The Japanese astronaut, Matsuko Hagakure, sighed before looking up at the other astronauts “Should we go? It doesn’t sound like the station will hold much longer” she asked in english to the others.

The Italian astronaut, Corinna De Amicis, and the engineer of the crew seemed to listen for a moment, then she nodded “Yes, I think it would be a good idea to leave soon. I do not think it will last much longer” she agreed with a blank tone, but small frown.

The English astronaut, Gerald Horsby, appointed leader of the crew and the man who had spoken with Ground Control, nodded in understanding, then looked to the other astronauts “Do you all agree to going?” he asked openly.

The Saudi astronaut, Farooq Naifeh, nodded in agreement, but he was curled into a ball and clearly trembling.

The Danish astronaut, Helena Kronholm, and biologist of the crew also nodded in agreement.

The Russian astronaut, Yefim Ostrovsky, likewise nodded in agreement, though his expression was set in a frown.

The American astronaut, Buck Johanson, and the “pilot” gave a small, less noticable nod, but it was acknowledged.

Finally, the German astronaut, Tobias Arling, also nodded.

The decision was unanimous.

Gerald nodded, then moved towards the seats in the pod “Then let’s get strapped down, you all know where your seats are” his tone lacked any of the usual cheeriness he had, even his smile was gone.

Everybody silently followed his lead, and they got themselves strapped into their seats.

A few minutes later, as they were preparing the last few things to get going, they all could hear a loud sound coming from the rest of the station.

Corinna looked back “It sounds like the station broke up” she was very casual about it, despite what it meant for them.

The other astronauts shuddered at her words, but Gerald kept calm “Are we ready to go?” he asked as he turned to Buck.

Buck was obviously nervous, but he tried to keep his cool, despite knowing what they were doing “Y-yeah, I’m ready, we just need to undock” he answered with a small stutter.

Gerald nodded, then he turned to look ahead “Is everyone ready?” he asked openly once more.

Everyone sounded out in confirmation, and Gerald nodded “Alright. Detaching pod from the station” he reached up and began to press buttons and flick switches.

The pod locked up, and ten seconds later a sound came from the connector between the pod and station, telling the astronauts that the pod was detached.

The pod was free, and now Buck was maneuvering it to enter the Earth’s atmosphere.

A few seconds later, the radio came to life **“NISS, this is Ground Control, our system is telling us the emergency pod has detached from the station, can you confirm?”** came the voice of the Ground Communicator.

Gerald pressed a button, opening the connection “This is Gerald speaking, we’re in the pod and we’re taking our chances at returning to Earth. We’ll be hitting the atmosphere before long” answered the Englishman simply.

The Commander spoke up next **“You’re what? That’s a death sentence, yo-”**

Gerald interrupted him “We were going to die no matter what, exploding in the pod while trying to return to Earth will just be a faster and less painful death than suffocating in space. Just be ready to try and collect our corpses and return them to our families” his expression was serious as he spoke with resolution.

Ground Control was quiet for a bit **“Understood. Godspeed, and may you find peace. Ground Control, out”** the connection, and subsequently the pod, went quiet following this, as it continued towards the atmosphere.

  
  
  
  


Elsewhere, going at physics breaking speeds, a figure sat at the controls of a large vessel.

**“Commander. The NISS crew have detached the emergency pod from the station. They appear to be attempting to return to Earth, despite the likelihood of death”**

The figure didn’t visibly react “Can you triangulate their position and lock on to them?” the figure asked in a very familiar language.

**“Affirmative Commander. Triangulating… Position locked, ready to disengage”**

The figure looked ahead, and saw as the display added a new bit of information, and a blue bar appeared.

  
  
  
  


Some time went by, and the pod was just a few minutes from entering the Thermosphere, the area where the Aurora appears.

The pod had remained quiet. Nobody was talking, they had done enough of that before they left the station.

**Fwooom!**

The astronauts all jumped at the sound that suddenly, and somehow, came from outside the pod, as well as the quick flash of light that came through the viewport.

Tobias looked around “What vas zat?” asked the man in heavily accented english.

Gerald looked over the control’s but saw nothing out of place “I don’t know, I’m not getting anything here” he answered with confusion.

Corinna spoke up “I’ve never heard such a sound before, I don’t think it was the pod” she seemed worried about what else it could have been that made the sound.

Suddenly the radio came back to life **“NISS, come in, come in”** came the frantic voice from Ground Control.

Gerald jumped at the frantic tone “We’re here, what’s wrong Control?” he asked with an obviously surprised tone.

There was a relieved sigh from the otherside for a moment, before the Communicator spoke again **“Ok, you need to listen to me and don’t ask questions. The space telescopes below you detected a light moving towards you, and a few seconds ago it disappeared right on top of you. We feared for a moment that something had happened”** explained the Communicator.

Gerald frowned with confusion “A light? Well, we did hear a strange sound a moment ago, and there was a flash of light along with it” explained the Englishman with a strangely unsure tone.

Control responded quickly **“A sound? What did it sound like?”** asked he hastily again.

Gerald was confused as to where they were going with all this “Like a… Fwoom, something like that” he answered honestly.

The connection was silent for a few moments **“Oh my god, it’s the spaceship. IT’S THE SPACESHIP”** shouted the Communicator through the connection.

The astronauts’ eyes widened at the words, but before they could say anything, a light began to shine in from outside the viewport.

Everyone turned to the viewport, but all they could see was light.

Gerald wordlessly turned back to the controls, and activated the external cameras. The cameras were there to allow the crew an external view of the pod and space station.

He found the camera that had a view of the origin of the light, and the sight was shocking.

It really was the spaceship. And it was pointed right at them.

Was it there to destroy the pod? Kill the crew?

Had it actually been the one that damaged the station?

They didn’t have much time to think it over, as the ship became progressively larger, letting them know that it was moving towards them.

Just as they believed their end had come, the ship made the most surprising move.

It began to _turn_ , showing it’s right side to the pod, while continuing to move towards them.

It seemed to maneuver behind the pod, to where the connector was, but they had no clue what it was trying to do, as the pod’s docking point was out of the cameras views.

Helena turned to Gerald “Gerald, tell Ground Control what is happening. They need to know what happens, no matter what it is” she seemed to have entered some kind of serious mode as she spoke to the crew leader.

Gerald couldn’t turn to her, but he did as she said “Control, this is Gerald. The ship is here, I don’t know what it’s doing, but it’s maneuvering to the back of the pod. It hasn’t opened fire, so I don’t know what it’s intent is” explained he hastily.

The response came after a few moments as usual **“It’s moving behind the pod? Can you tell what it’s doing?”** asked the Head Controller instead of the Communicator.

Gerald shook his head, not that they could see “No, the cameras can't see behind the pod, so-”

He was cut off as the pod shuddered, and a sound reverberated through it, not unlike the sound made when a supply pod docked with the station.

Then, a second later, they could see that the pod began to turn, as well as the ship itself.

The astronauts eyes widened. It had taken hold of the pod.

**“Gerald, what’s happening? We heard a sound, is everyone ok?”** asked the Head Controller again.

Gerald kept his eyes on the camera feed “The ship, I think it’s connected with the pod, and it’s moving it’s nose in the opposite direction of our trajectory” explained the Englishman.

Then, they began to hear a sound, like a loud rumbling.

From one of the other feeds, a bright light appeared, and everyone looked at it.

Corinna’s eyes widened “Are those the ship’s thruster?” questioned the Italian aloud.

Just then Control began to speak again **“Gerald, your speed… you’re slowing down, what the hell is going on?”** questioned the Head Controller.

Gerald’s eyes widened in realisation “It’s stopping us. It’s stopping us from entering the atmosphere. But why?”

Just then, the pods began to crackle with static.

**“Greetings, NISS crew. I am Celeste, this vessel’s artificial intelligence. I implore you to remain calm, we mean you no harm, and only seek to help”**

Everyone jumped at the new, feminine voice that spoke from seemingly everywhere in the pod.

Evidently Ground Control had also heard this, as they spoke up a moment after **“Who is that? Identify yourself”** questioned the Head Controller.

The female voice answered **“I am Celeste, the ship’s artificial intelligence. The Commander is currently slowing our decent, to allow you all more time to acclimate yourselves to the cabin once you come aboard”**

Everyone paused at the AI’s claim “Wait, what do you mean ‘come aboard’?” asked Yefim openly with a shocked tone.

**“The Commander is aware of the damage to your vehicle, and he is prepared to bring you aboard and return you to the surface, however the pod cannot be brought aboard, and will be released to disintegrate in atmosphere”** Celeste explained simply.

Everyone, including those in the Control Room on Earth, was thoroughly shocked now.

Farooq swallowed “S-so, you’re not… going to kidnap us, or kill us?” asked the man with fear leaking through his tone.

**“No. The Commander has no wishes to harm anyone, he merely seeks to help,”** answered the AI simply again.

The ship then began to move again, this time making it sit linear with the Earth below it.

**“Our descent has been halted. You may now all exit the pod, and step aboard,”** informed the AI politely.

The astronauts were struck in shock and indecision. On one hand, they now had a potential way to survive, but on the other hand, they didn’t know if they could trust this… “Commander”.

Gerald turned to Ground Control for the answer “Control, what should we do?” asked the Englishman with an unsure tone.

The connection was quiet for almost a full minute.

**“Do it. I doubt they’d go out of their way to reveal themselves only to kidnap a group of astronauts. Remember, a year ago the ship never fired, even when we did, so we’re inclined to believe that they really are here to help,”** came the decision finally, and the Head Controller’s tone was resolute as he spoke.

Gerald looked at the controls for a few moments, then he nodded as his expression hardened “Understood. We’ll… see you on the ground. NISS, over and out,” he pressed a button, and the connection went dead.

He then proceeded to unstrap himself, and moved to float.

However, he was surprised to realise that he did not actually float, but instead seemed to feel gravity.

He stood up, surprising the other astronauts momentarily, until he tried to jump lightly, and found the gravity to be weaker than on the surface of Earth.

He looked at his hands with a confused frown “There’s gravity? Why is there gravity?” he questioned aloud with confusion.

**“We are currently not orbiting Earth. We are stationary with the surface, and therefore gravity is able to pull on you as it would anyone on the surface,”** answered Celeste in the pod once more.

Everyone blinked “But, we were going hundreds of meters a second, how are we stationary then?” questioned Buck with surprise.

**“The Anaconda-class’s engines are capable of propelling the ship at near mach speeds, however when boosting it is able to break mach one. It was simple to facilitate enough speed to halt our orbit”** answered the AI once more.

Gerald looked in the direction of the ship, with a look of surprise.

But after some fifteen seconds, the man let out a huff “That makes navigating the pod a bit more difficult” joked the man lightly.

His fellow astronauts stared at him, even as he moved towards the pod’s docking hatch “Wait, are you really going onboard?” Farooq askedwith fear still heavy in his voice.

Gerald looked back to him with a raised eyebrow “Yeah? If I have a chance to go back to my children, then you can damn well swear on the fact I’m taking that chance” He declared, turning back to the hatch and opening it.

The hatch swung open, and Gerald looked out of the pod.

What he saw seemed to be some kind of airlock?

**“Please exit the pod and enter the next room”** asked Celeste politely.

Gerald stuck his head out of the pod and looked around the room. After a moment, he gripped either side of the hatch, then he pulled himself out, and hopped down into the ship.

For a moment, he simply stood in the airlock, and admired where he was. An alien spaceship.

He then looked back inside the pod and stuck his head in “Are you guys coming?” he asked with his smile now returned to his face.

Everyone stared at him with surprise.

Then, the sound of a strap unbuckling sounded out, and everyone turned to see Helena standing up from her seat, and moving towards the hatch.

She hopped out of the pod, and looked to Gerald with a smile “I want to go home as well”

Gerald smiled at her, then he looked back to everyone else with a questioning look.

It didn’t take long following this before everyone, even the obviously quite scared Farooq, left the pod.

Once everyone was out of the pod, the airlock door opened, surprising everyone **“Please step into the next room”** asked Celeste politely once more.

The astronauts shared looks for a moment, but they did as asked a moment later.

The room they entered was not exactly large, but it had plenty of room for all of them to fit in.

Once they were in, the airlock door closed and seemed to lock behind them, making Farooq jump in surprise.

**“Jettisoning pod”**

The sound of the ship releasing the pod could be heard past the airlock, before it closed up completely, leaving the only sounds to be heard the thrusters keeping the ship in the metaphorical air, or maybe it was something else, they didn’t really know.

As they looked around the room, they realised there were almost a dozen doors in the room, five on either side, and a last on the far side.

**“Please continue through the ship. Corridor lights will guide you towards the cabin”** as the AI spoke again, the far side door opened.

The astronauts looked for a moment, then they did as asked and left the room.

They entered a hallway of some kind, and as the AI had said there were lights in the floor, all blinking in a certain direction down the corridor.

They all silently followed the lights and every time they came to a closed door, it would open and let them through.

Eventually, the group arrived at one final door, and they entered a room.

This room was… quite surprising.

It looked exactly like a high class airplane cabin, complete with the similar looking seats that could be turned into beds.

The astronauts all gawked at the cabin, before Celeste spoke to them again **“Please take a seat and strap yourselves in. If you require any food or water, you can find a mini bar next to your seats, however it is discouraged to do this while we travel”**

The astronauts looked around for a few minutes more, but then Corinna suddenly blew past them all, and went over to what appeared to be a window “Windows. There are actual windows here” marveled the engineer excitedly.

And yes, there weren’t small viewports, but actually rather sizable windows, not huge, but enough that you could easily see much of the outside.

Which, in this case, was Earth.

Everyone spread through the cabin shortly after and sat down in a seat each.

They did as Celeste had instructed and strapped themselves in, then some of them searched for, and found, the minibar. 

**“Passengers are in their seats. Preparing for Supercruise”**

Everyone blinked at her words, then they felt the ship begin to move around them.

Gerald looked around the cabin “Where are we going, and what is “Supercruise”?” asked the Englishman curiously.

**“We are returning to Earth, specifically Interstellar Industries’ launch site, as stated earlier. Supercruise is faster than light travel within a solar system”**

The astronauts eyes widened “Wait, so the rumors were true? The ship can do faster than light travel?” asked Buck with excited surprise.

**“Correct. This vessel is equipped with a Frame Shift Drive, which allows it travel faster than light, however I am forbidden from divulging how it functions, I apologise”**

The astronauts were obviously shocked, but before they could ask anything else, a hum began to sound in the back of the ship.

**“Frame Shift Drive charging”** called out the AI.

Everyone stayed quiet, realising that the AI seemed to be busy elsewhere.

Just a few seconds later, the outside of the ship seemed to become shrouded in a strange blue light, while Celeste seemed to count down **“Five, four, three, two, one, engage”**

As the AI finished, the blue light disappeared, and for several moments the passengers didn’t know what had changed.

But then Tobias looked down, and his eyes widened “Ze Earth. It iz moving” called out the German in shock.

Everyone by the windows looked down at his words, and they were likewise shocked when they saw his words ring true.

But Matsuko spoke up after a moment “No, it’s not the Earth, it’s us, were moving at high speed” realised the shorter Japanese woman with obvious shock.

The crew stayed in silent awe, even as the ship began to angle down towards the blue planet below them.

**“We are now entering the atmosphere, be prepared for possible heavy turbulence. Please cap your drinks and food to avoid spilling”**

It took everyone a moment to register the AI’s words, but once they did, those who had pulled out food or drinks politely did as asked.

A few seconds later, the ship began to shudder and shake some as it entered the atmosphere.

After some time of this, Celeste spoke up **“Glide engaged”**

The turbulence seemed to calm some as she said this, but the ship was still shuddering a bit.

As the astronauts looked out, they could see that the ship was moving at high speed over the ocean, but they had no real idea where they were.

Yefim looked away from the window “Excuse me, Celeste was it? Where are we going?” asked the Russian with slightly accented english.

**“We are going to Interstellar Industries’ launch site in Florida, as stated previously. You will be deposited there, then we will leave once more”** answered the AI simply.

The astronauts blinked at her words. They really were going straight to the launch site?

**“Incidentally, it is estimated that we will be arriving in two to three minutes”** added she a moment later.

Now everyone was gaping. They were already there? They had been near the opposite side of the world just a few minutes earlier.

They stayed quiet as they went back to looking outside and admire the view they had of the ocean as it went by.

**“Prepare for deceleration in three, two, one, Glide disengaged”**

As the words left the AI, the astronauts all felt the ship suddenly slow down, evidently going from a very high speed to a much slower one in a matter of moments and making them need to hold themselves back to avoid hitting the seat in front of them.

The astronauts kept their eyes pointed outside, and they could see as the ship seemed to get closer to the ocean.

Not long after, land appeared beneath the ship, and a minute later they felt as it seemed to slow down.

On one side of the ship, the large control building for Interstellar Industries came into view.

It was then that it fully sunk in for the astronauts.

They were safe. 

They were alive.

They would be able to see their families again.

The dams broke for all of them, and tears began to fall down their faces, while sobs broke through for many of them.

The ship slowed and began to turn, then it slowly began to lower down to the ground.

Outside, four large hatches opened beneath the ship, two near the front, two at the back, as well as several smaller ones in the middle on the lowered section of the ship.

It slowly lowered itself down to the ground, much to the awe of the people viewing it.

Then finally, it made contact with the ground.

The thrusters audibly shut down as the ship now sat in the middle of Interstellar Industries’ launch complex, near the large hanger that holds the rockets before they’re launched.

The astronauts were still slightly emotional as this happened, so they didn’t quite pay attention, but they did look out when they felt the ship touchdown, and when they heard the thrusters shut down.

A few moments after the ship was on the ground completely, Celeste spoke to them again **“The ship is safely shut down, and you may now exit your seats. Please follow the lights towards the exit once again”** asked the AI politely.

They didn’t need to be told twice, as excitement overtook them.

They immediately unstrapped themselves, then stood up to make their way towards the exit.

Of course, since none of them had actually properly walked for a long time, their legs were weak, so they had to steady themselves as they stood up suddenly, but they managed to acclimate quickly.

One by one they left the cabin, and once more followed the blinking lights in the corridors, though they had to steady themselves against the walls during the walk.

After walking for a short while, they arrived at a new room.

This one was much larger, and seemed to contain equipment of some type, but the astronauts didn’t pay attention, they were just wondering why they were in the room.

Luckily, they didn’t need to ask as Celeste spoke up **“Please step past the guardrail”**

It was only after she had spoken that the group noticed the guardrail in question.

It sat in a strange position, in the very center of the room, but they weren’t architects, so they didn’t question it.

They did however listen to the AI’s instructions after a moment, and walked into the fenced off area.

It did take them a little longer than they would like, since they were still unsteady on their feet.

They made it into the middle, and simply stood there for a while.

**“Please be careful, initiating platform decent”**

Suddenly, orange warning lights began to spin through the room, while an alarm seemed to sound as well.

Before the astronauts had a chance to wonder what was happening, the floor beneath them began to move.

The floor outside the guardrail suddenly seemed to rise above them.

It wasn’t until they began to smell fresh air that they realised that they were on a platform, and it was lowering them out of the ship.

As it lowered, the astronauts could see that the employees of Interstellar Industries had surrounded the ship, as well as several medics employed by the company.

Everyone’s eyes widened as they saw the astronauts, and they hurried over to the lowering platform.

The second the platform made contact with the ground, the medics and many other of the Interstellar Industries employees hurried on to help the astronauts.

The Head Controller came up to Gerald, and put the Englishman’s arm over his shoulder “You ok? Are any of you hurt?” he asked with worry.

Gerald shook his head “No, we’re all ok, just have a little trouble walking” he answered with a cheery smile.

The Head Controller looked at him for a moment, then he grew a smile of his own “Thank God” he went quiet as he seemed to wonder what to say “So… how was the trip?” the man asked further as he looked up at the ship.

Gerald looked up as well “It was smooth, fast, and just really exciting after we got over the thought of being kidnapped” he answered honestly with a slightly amused tone.

The Head Controller couldn’t help the chuckle that went past him “I can imagine” his smile fell into a somewhat serious expression as he looked up at the ship “But, it’s still a little crazy. Even though we showed open hostility towards it, the ship still helped you. I find it hard to believe, honestly” he admitted with a strange tone.

Gerald nodded in agreement “Yeah, but I definitely can’t complain. I do wish I could thank the pilot face-to-face though” he really wanted to thank the “Commander” profusely for bringing him to safety, for allowing him to see his family again.

The astronauts were brought off the platform as they spoke, and once it was clear, an alarm went off again, and the platform began to rise back into the ship.

The astronauts, employees and medics retreated back a ways, at least so they were no longer underneath the large nose of the ship.

Then shortly after the platform was back up inside the ship, a whine began to sound out.

Just three seconds later, the ship’s thrusters fully activated, and the ship left the ground.

Everyone watched it with awe as it moved forward and passed overhead.

It continued past Interstellar Industries’ property, then once it was near the ocean again, it’s engines glowed orange as it suddenly shot forward, then pointed directly upwards.

It gained speed and altitude, then at roughly 7 kilometers in altitude, it disappeared in a familiar flash of light.

**Fwooom!**

The sound came a moment later, as did a shockwave, but it was rather weak, and did little more than shake the windows a bit.

The people however, they were all still stuck in awe. They had been awed seeing it come in, but actually seeing it disappearing, and for the astronauts knowing that they had experienced that, was incredible to them.

But for now, they would focus on the astronauts, and leave the ship for another day.

Well, the “alien” sure is nice, isn’t he?


	4. The Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 22nd. Chapter 1/1.
> 
> The world shouts out into the black expanse, and Tokyo receives a visitor.

“Speech” _‘thoughts’_ **“Broadcast/Radio/Celeste”**

Enjoy

  
  
  
  
  
  


A week following the NISS’s disintegration, and the crew’s miraculous evacuation, and the news was still abuzz.

It didn’t take long after the astronauts had returned before the news found out about what had happened, and many, many reporters arrived at Interstellar Industries to ask questions, but they were initially dismissed and told that they would hold a conference at a later date once they had gathered all the facts.

And as promised, the company held the conference just a few days later, and all the astronauts and most of the people that had been present in the Control Room were there.

Questions had been thrown around, and sadly a few accusations had as well, including rumors that the astronauts had been probed or indoctrinated in some way.

Obviously, the reporters who said this were not liked any longer, and two of them were actually escorted out due to them becoming aggressive.

But besides this, the message was out.

The aliens weren’t hostile, in fact they didn’t seem to have any ill will towards humanity.

Did this mean there was still a chance for peace?

The xenophobic part of humanity believed it to be a trick. Nothing more than a ploy to lure mankind into a false sense of security, then decimate the planet.

But the majority of humanity was overjoyed. The fear of an alien invasion had been heavy over the previous year, so the chance to possibly make amends was a great idea to them.

Seeing this, the governments of the world believed it was time.

With the majority of humanity on their side, it was time to initiate Project Star Reach.

What was Project Star Reach?

A global broadcast, near constant, meant to reach out to and make contact with the aliens that they had first attacked and then came back to help them at the NISS.

It was to be an attempt at bridging the gap between their civilizations.

So, a week after the NISS incident, all the leaders of the world gathered together in one place, one that had seen gatherings such as these for centuries.

Geneva. The city where the Geneva Conventions were signed, and war was stopped from going too far.

And now, it would do something similar once more, as it would become the headquarters for Project Star Reach.

On that day, the world’s TV broadcasts everywhere were interrupted.

On the screen, a scene was stood with the world’s political leaders all standing together and looking at the cameras.

Then, Prime Minister Nakago Kishi of Japan stood forward, and began to speak, though her words were translated in the countries other than Japan.

**“Citizens of the world. We apologise for interrupting your viewings, but we have an announcement to make to you all”** the red haired politician greeted with a bow.

She then gestured to all the other leaders as she turned around for a moment **“As you all can see, all the leaders of the world have gathered here today, and there is one reason for this”** behind all the gather people, a large screen turned on, a began to display information **“Over the last year, we have consolidated our resources and prepared the world for the aliens’ return, whether it be in hostility, or as we saw last week, peace. After the aliens saved the NISS’s crew, we decided it would be time to begin a project that has been in the works for the last year”** explained the Japanese political leader.

The screen behind them displayed three words **“This project is named Star Reach. In a few moments, several large radio installations around the world will beginning broadcasting a message out into space, in the hopes that the aliens will hear it and come forth”**

The world, at least the awake part, was shocked at the news, however the large majority began to become excited and overjoyed that the world was actually unified in trying to protect humanity.

Obviously, the xenophobes of the world were much less happy about this revelation, and the outcry from them was akin to that of spoiled children when they didn’t have their way.

They were ignored in the end.

Prime Minister Kishi looked to the camera **“As appointed chairwoman for this project, I promise to do everything in my power to protect humanity.”** assured the red haired woman as she stood with a serious expression.

What no one knew, was that they were already being seen from above, but they would find out before long.

Kishi then turned to the other leaders, and nodded, to which they all nodded back, and then they all looked to the camera **“Initiate the broadcast”**

Around the world, dozens of large radio dishes all pointed out into the black yonder, and began to call out.

The Earth cried out, but not in pain or fear.

It cried out in hope that they would be answered, and that those who listened would come forth.

  
  
  
  


In a far away star system, floating lazily through the dark expanse, was a vessel of metal.

Inside, the lone occupant was floating through the corridors of it’s long form, going in the direction of the cockpit.

**“Commander, I am receiving a broadcast from the comms buoy in the Sol system. According to the message, humanity has initiated a broadcast out into space, in an attempt to contact the aliens whom they attacked the year prior, and then returned to save the New International Space Station’s crew. I believe they are attempting to contact us.”** Celeste spoke up suddenly, surprising the lone occupant.

The Commander looked around, then let out a shaky sigh “C-Celeste, I’ve told you for years now, p-please make a small ding noise or something before you speak, you k-keep scaring me” they sounded slightly upset, even through the stutters, as they said this, while continuing towards the cockpit.

**“Apologies Commander, however I believe this may be worth investigating”**

The Commander’s brow furrowed beneath their darkened visor helmet “Y-you said they’ve b-begun a broadcast into space? Is it w-worldwide?” they asked as they went around a corner.

**“Affirmative. Humanity appears to have built several large radio dishes throughout the world, and these have begun broadcasting into space at a near constant interval”**

The Commander became more nervous at this “W-what are t-the chances that t-they could detect the b-broadcast?” they asked with an obviously nervous tone.

**“The likelihood is high, however, it is also moving at light speed, unlike this vessel which is capable of faster than light communication, therefore unless they arrive in or near the Sol system, they will not detect the broadcast for potentially decades”**

The Commander felt a little better about that, but they were still nervous about the idea, and who ‘they’ were.

The Commander reached one final door, which opened to reveal the cockpit “Celeste, pl-plot a course for E-Earth. Also, d-do you know where t-the b-broadcast is originating from?” they asked as he sat down in the middle seat.

**“Plotting course. Tracing broadcast origin… origin located. Tokyo, Japan”**

The Commander blinked beneath his helmet “Tokyo? R-Really?” they asked with surprise.

**“Affirmative. According to an earlier broadcast sent to humanity, the Japanese Prime Minister was appointed chairwoman for the ‘Star Reach’ project, as the broadcast is named”**

The Commander sat quietly for a moment, then they looked out the window “W-well, I guess that m-makes talking to them e-easier. Is the course pl-plotted?” they asked as they began to press a button, whereafter the ship began to hum as the thrusters turned on once more.

**“Yes Commander, estimated jumps to Sol: 6”**

The Commander looked out the cockpit for a few moments “D-do we have time f-for a detour? I d-don’t think it w-would be a problem if we gi-give them a day, o-otherwise they might r-realise we have a-a way to spy on them” they asked with a slightly nervous tone.

**“There should be no problem in doing this, however, while I am aware you are not fond of crowds, I believe it best to do it as soon as possible”**

The Commander seemed to flinch at her words “I-I know, but I c-can’t just go w-without preparing m-myself mentally” they argued with a stutter.

The AI didn’t respond for a moment.

**“Plotting course for UV Ceti”**

The Commander chuckled nervously in response.

The ship began to turn a few moments later, then it’s thrusters lit up as it gained speed, and another few seconds later the ship disappeared in a flash of light.  
  


The broadcast had been on for nearly an entire day now, and all the political leaders had returned to their countries.

In Japan, Nakago Kishi, the Prime Minister of the country, was sitting in her office in the National Diet building and working on some papers.

She hummed a small tune to herself as she put a stack of papers to the side, then reached for another one.

But as she did, her computer began to make a racket.

But, it was a racket she recognised. It was the warning indicating that the spaceship had been seen by an observatory.

She scrambled to the computer, and pressed the button to connect to the observatory that had sent in the warning “This is chair woman Nakago Kishi,” the Prime Minister announced in english.

The response came a second later **“Chairwoman, this is Aristarchos observatory in Greece. We detected an erratically moving light a minute ago, and after close observation we believe it is the spaceship. We are unsure of its precise trajectory, however it is definitely moving towards Earth,”** came the accented english from the Greek employee at the observatory.

Kishi immediately had an idea of what had happened.

They must already have heard the broadcast.

But unless they were already in the Sol system, they shouldn’t have been able to hear it in other solar systems, as the radio waves only travel at the speed of light and the closest star system was still a few light years away, which meant they wouldn’t be able to hear it for several years in those systems.

So the ship had either been in the system already, or it travelled to the Sol system periodically.

Kishi was shaken out of her thoughts as the observatory spoke again **“Madam. We have an estimate of where the ship is going. It is likely going towards East Asia”** the Greek observer called out.

Kishi looked to the screen with wide eyes “East Asia?” she went silent for a few moments, then her eyes widened.

She looked at the computer again “Thank you for your work, I need to go. If anything else comes up, notify me immediately.” She then closed the connection to the observatory.

She went to the intercom “I’m going out. There’s a chance the spaceship is coming here to Japan, and if it is, I need to be ready to greet them” she spoke hastily into the intercom, then just as quickly as she had done it, she let go of the button, picked up her jacket, then quickly left her office.

As she hurried out of the office, she surprised the guards standing outside, but once they realised what had happened, they hurried to follow after her.

Kishi literally ran through the hallways of the Diet Building and arrived at the exit rather quickly. 

She burst through the door, and ran out into the plaza in front of the building.

She stopped in the middle of it, and began to look around at the sky above. As she did this, she really hoped she was guessing correctly.

The guards from her office quickly came outside and surrounded her while looking around warily, since they didn’t know why the Prime Minister had suddenly run out the way she had.

Kishi didn’t notice this, and she kept looking up at the sky.

Then, she saw it.

A small black dot in the sky.

It wasn’t moving, nor was it getting larger, but it was there.

The Prime Minister kept her eyes on it, as she had a very strong suspicion as to what it was.

It didn’t take long before the spot grew larger, and details began to appear.

It didn’t take long before her guards also noticed the growing spot, and they began to get nervous.

But Kishi never became nervous, and it showed in her expression.

It was an expression that told anyone who looked at her, that she was ready.

The dot continued to grow even larger, and it wasn’t long before most anyone could clearly see what it was.

It was the spaceship.

In the span of less than a minute, the small dot had gotten closer, not grown, and was revealed to be the spaceship.

It’s nose seemed to be pointed right at the Diet Building while it travelled however fast it was going.

Then as it got within some 5 kilometers of the ground, it’s nose suddenly reared up, and the thrusters beneath glowed bright as they tried their best to halt the ship’s descent.

It didn’t take long before they succeeded, and the ship came to a hover at roughly a 3 kilometre height.

And that’s where it stayed.

Kishi’s brow furrowed as she began to become worried. Why was it just sitting there?

But then something new happened.

Beneath the ship, something began to lower out of the ship’s hull, but exactly what wasn’t obvious from the ground.

Then it seemed like floating lights appeared in front of the lowered section, much to everyone’s confusion and worry.

  
  


And then something shot out of it.

Everyone’s eyes widened in surprise, and many in fear, as a large black object had been ejected out of the ship.

Many thought it was a bomb of some kind.

Had the ship not come in peace after all?

But then they realised that the object wasn’t falling.

It became clear to many after a moment that it wasn’t a bomb.

  


It was a much smaller ship.

After it had launched out of the larger ship, this smaller ship’s wings had folded out. It appeared that it was too large to fit in otherwise.

The smaller ship seemed to gain speed, before doing an aileron roll and diving towards the ground.

It went in between several high rise buildings, but never got too close, and it reared up well before it got too close to the ground.

The small ship continued in a straight line, right towards the Diet Building.

The guards began to panic slightly, and tried to pull Kishi out of the way.

But she pulled away, to the surprise of the guards “No. They aren’t hostile, they showed us last week. I’m staying, you can leave if you wish” her tone told them it was non-negotiable. 

She was staying.

The guards looked at her with surprise, even when she looked ahead at the incoming ship.

But they had a job to do. Protect the Prime Minister, and they took it seriously.

The four of them lined up behind Kishi. They would be ready to defend her, even if it cost them their lives, gruesome though it may be.

The small ship got closer, and closer, while it’s speed stayed high.

Then, a pair of thrusters in the front appeared to activate, and the small ship began to slow down rapidly.

Just a few seconds later, and the ship was hovering in place, just a meter from a wide eyed Kishi.

But while her eyes had initially widened due to the ship getting as close as it did, what was now making her eyes wide, was what she could see inside the ship.

  


A figure. A humanoid figure, wearing a black and green outfit, and a helmet with a pitch black visor.

For what felt like an eternity, the ship simply hovered there, and the figure didn’t move.

Finally, after almost two minutes of staring, Kishi mustered the courage to speak “H-hello?”

….

No response.

It would be strange if the ship could hear her-

**“Nakago Kishi, Prime Minister of Japan, Chairwoman of Project Star Reach”**

Kishi froze at the voice that emanated from the ship hovering in front of her.

She unfroze quickly, when the figure piloting the ship began to move.

It raised what looked like an arm, and pointed in a seemingly random direction.

**“UA. Tomorrow, 10 am. We will speak then.”**

Kishi’s eyes widened once more “UA? Why-“

Before she could ask why at the world's most famous hero school, the small ship suddenly flew upwards, then a moment later it’s nose pointed upwards and it shot off towards the large ship.

As it did this, it created a sonic boom as it accelerated past the speed of sound in a second.

Kishi watched with lingering shock as the small ship returned to the large ship, and it’s wings folded back in as it… docked with the other ship.

Just a few moments later, the smaller ships… launcher, was pulled back into the large ship, and just another few moments later, the ship’s nose rose back into the sky, and the large thrusters behind it throttled up as it moved to gain altitude.

Not long after, it disappeared in a flash of light, and another shockwave shook through the air, but it weakened significantly by the time it reached the ground, but the famous **Fwooom** sounded through the entire city.

Kishi was still looking at the place where the ship disappeared a full minute later. She seemed caught in a daze.

“Ma’am? Are you alright?” asked one of the guards worriedly.

She shook out of her daze then, and turned to the guard with still wide eyes “Huh? Oh, um, yes, I'm fine…” she looked back up to the sky for a moment.

Her expression hardened, and she turned back to the Die building “I have preparations to make,” the Prime Minister said simply as she walked back inside the building.

Interesting eh? But those of you who’ve read the old fic already know basically what’s going to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to point out that the colour of the large ship in the first picture is not the same as what the ship actually is, i just got this one off google because its a bit difficult to catch the hangar launching alone, that and I was too lazy :P


	5. A Truth, a Terrible Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 29th. Chapter 1/1.
> 
> The Prime Minister of Japan speaks on behalf of an entire planet, however find the situation to be... complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I forgot to upload the Pics originally. They are now added.

“Speech” _‘thoughts’_ **“Celeste”** **_‘???’_**

Enjoy

  
  
  
  
  
  


The day turned over, and the remainder of the previous day had been a busy one for Nagako Kishi.

Following the spaceship’s departure the previous day, Kishi had gone back to her office to make a multitude of phone calls.

Many of these calls had been to other governments involved in project Star Reach, but one was more important.

The call to Nedzu, the principal of UA University.

The call had been surprisingly easy to have, and while the principal had actually been surprised to hear that the aliens wanted to talk at his school, he was more than happy to accommodate them for the meeting.

And that’s how Kishi found herself waking up at the university in question.

Due to how ‘early’ the meeting would be held, Nedzu had offered Kishi the option of sleeping at a free room in the teacher’s dorm instead of having to wake up early and travelling to the school.

Kishi had graciously accepted, and once she was done with all her preparations she had travelled to Musutafu and straight to the school.

Thankfully the trip had been uneventful, not even any villains had attacked nearby, which was surprising.

  
  


Once at the school, all the teachers had been very nice to her and they hadn’t even been that overly polite with her like most people would be to a person of her position, but she would definitely not complain.

But now it was the day. 

The day she would be speaking on behalf of humanity.

Was she nervous? 

No.

She was scared. Terrified.

While she would like to think she’s a good leader, and a good politician, she had never dreamed of ever having to speak on the behalf of an entire planet.

She just hoped her quirk, **Decision** , would help her make the best choices like it usually did.

She was standing behind the large main building of UA, where the P.E field was situated, and currently the largest open area on UA’s campus.

Beside her stood Shota Aizawa, one of the Hero Course teachers at the university, and on his shoulder sat Nedzu and further spread around the field were UA’s other teachers. They were largely there to keep the students in check, as it was inevitable that they would come out when they heard the ship’s thrusters, which were quite loud.

As to why the principal was next to her, he had asked if it would be alright for him to watch the spaceship land as he wanted to make sure nothing happened again, not after what had happened the previous year.

Kishi had understood what he meant and allowed it, but she wasn’t planning on him participating in the meeting.

“It’s almost 10,” Aizawa noted absentmindedly.

This shook Kishi out of her thinking, and she turned to the tired looking man, then after a second she looked up at the sky. It wouldn’t be long before they arrived.

Just as expected, it didn’t take long before Kishi spotted the black dot.

A minute later, and the ship was flying towards the school, the sound of it’s thrusters reverberating through the area.

All the teachers had turned to look at the ship as it made it’s descent. After all, it wasn’t every day you got to see a real life alien spaceship.

The ship came down, and slowly put itself down on the P.E field, while it’s thruster threw dust and sand around.

Then, it finally made landfall with its four large landing gear, and the six smaller ones in the middle, and just as back at Interstellar Industries, the thrusters all began to shut down after it landed.

Then, as the thrusters shut down completely, the area was filled with silence, and nobody was quite sure of what to do, not even Nedzu.

This went on for a few minutes.

**“Prime Minister.”**

Everyone jumped at the voice that suddenly came from the ship.

Kishi looked at the ship, but saw no one, “U-uh, yes, I’m here,” she was nervous as she called out, hoping it meant the aliens could hear her.

**“Come aboard.”**

As the words left the ship, a hiss could be heard sounding out.

Those at the front of the ship could see what made the sound.

Something was stretching down to the ground.

Kishi, Aizawa and Nedzu made their way to the front, where they had heard the hissing come from, and they stared at the descending object.

Then, it became clear what it was.

A staircase.

**“You can bring the principal if you want.”**

Everyone's eyes widened. Nedzu could come aboard?

Kishi and Nedzu turned to each other, and for a few moments, they simply stared at each other.

“If you would let me, I would be willing to join you, at least to bring you some comfort,” Nedzu said as he finally spoke up.

Kishi looked at the principal for a moment, then she nodded, “I would like that, a lot. Thank you Nedzu,” she thanked him as she grew a very thankful and relieved smile.

Nedzu smiled in return, “You needn’t mention it. Now, I believe we should go, lest our guest becomes impatient,” the principal suggested as he hopped off of Aizawa’s shoulder.

Kishi nodded in agreement, “That’s a good idea,” she then turned to the stairs leading up to the spaceship.

After a moment, both of them walked to the stairs, and took the first step aboard.

Aizawa, and the teachers that were standing at the front, watched the two as they ascended up the stairs, and finally out of view.

Then a moment after this, the stairs began to move again, and raised back up into the ship.

The heroes’ eyes widened as this happened, but there was nothing they could do.

They would just have to wait, and hope.

  
  
  
  


Kishi and Nedzu were inside. They were actually inside of an alien spaceship.

**“Greetings, Miss Nakago Kishi and Mister Nedzu. My name is Celeste, I am this vessel’s artificial intelligence. Allow me to guide you to the Commander’s quarters.”**

Kishi jumped at the voice that suddenly spoke up, while Nedzu simply blinked, “An AI? Fascinating,” the principal seemed quite intrigued with the prospect of an alien AI.

A moment later, lights began to flash on the floor, **“Please follow the lights. They will guide you to the Commander,”** the AI instructed.

Kishi looked to the lights, “Well. I guess we have nothing better to do,” the Prime Minister decided as she gave a half hearted shrug.

Nedzu hummed, “I suppose not. Shall we then?” he asked as he looked up to her.

Kishi looked down at him and nodded before looking back ahead, and walked down the corridor.

  
  
  
  


They walked through the corridors of the spaceship as they followed the lights, but they had little, if any, idea of where they were actually going.

But then they walked through another door, and saw a change.

The lights ended halfway along the corridor, right in front of a door.

Kishi and Nedzu shared a look, before continuing on.

They stopped in front of the door, which didn’t open by itself, like all the others had.

Kishi looked around, “Um…”

**“The Commander is ready for you now.”**

As the AI finished speaking, the door in front of Kishi and Nedzu opened.

They didn’t enter immediately though, as Kishi had been startled by the AI once more, and held a hand to her chest.

“I-I’m sorry about h-her, I’ve been t-trying to get her to use a b-bell sound or something before talking, but she n-never does it,” a stuttery voice apologised. 

Both Kishi and Nedzu’s eyes widened at the voice. They spoke in perfect Japanese, aside the stutter.

They both looked through the doorway, and saw a table.

And at the table, sat the figure Kishi had seen the day before.

She stared with wide eyes, but failed to say anything all the while.

The masked figure, who’s body looked very human, seemed to fidget under her stare, “U-um, i-is something wrong?” they asked again, still with a… nervous stutter?

Kishi broke out of her daze, as did Nedzu, though his was more out of analysing the figure.

“O-oh, I’m sorry, I was… surprised,” Kishi apologised politely as she bowed.

The figure didn’t move for a few moments, “I-it’s alright. U-um, I’ve made t-tea, do e-either of you want s-some?” the figure asked as they gestured to a… tea pot.

Yes, an actual tea pot, exactly the same as what humanity had.

It was only then that the two of them noticed how… _human_ everything looked in the room. Everything was similar to something you’d find on Earth.

How was this the case though? Had their civilizations evolved in similar ways, and their technology as well?

“U-um, are you s-sure you’re a-alright?” the figure asked with some worry leaking through their voice.

Kishi and Nedzu looked to the figure once more, their eyes having drifted over the… cabin, they were in.

The figure gestured to the chairs on the opposite side of the table from it, “T-take a seat, no need to s-stand,” they invited, still with the nervous stutter.

Kishi and Nedzu looked for a moment, but then did as suggested. They didn’t want to risk being seen as rude.

They walked over and sat in the chairs, before everything seemed to become… somewhat awkward as silence fell between all three of them.

“S-so, would you l-like t-tea?” the figure asked once more, as they took hold of the pot and raised it up.

Kishi and Nedzu looked for a moment, but they managed to nod after a few seconds.

The figure didn’t respond verbally, and instead reached over and poured some tea into their cups.

Once that was done, the figure pushed over a cup filled with… sugar? And another with milk?

Kishi and Nedzu stared with confusion and surprise, before Nedzu looked up to the ‘Commander’, “If I may ask, is this sugar and milk?” the rodent asked with a slightly skeptical tone.

The Commander tilted their head(?), “Y-yes? Why would-” they stopped mid sentence suddenly.

A second later, they brought a hand up, and facepalmed on their helmet, “I f-forgot… you think I-I’m an alien,” the figure muttered, loud enough for both Kishi and Nedzu to hear.

Kishi and Nedzu both blinked at the words, “Pardon? What do you mean?” the Prime Minister asked politely.

The figure didn’t move for a long few seconds, but finally looked up after moving their hand, “I-it might be b-better to s-show you,” the Commander answered.

They then reached up to the helmet, and seemed to press a button on the side.

A moment later, they reached up, and began to pull their helmet off.

Dark red and beady black eyes, met jade green.

Kishi and Nedzu’s eyes widened as they took in the person sitting in front of them.

Green hair, pink skin, freckles.

The Commander grew a smile, “H-hello, my n-name is I-Izuku Midoriya, a-and I’m the Commander of t-this ship,” the human greeted.

Kishi and Nedzu were shocked. A human? They weren’t an alien? 

Nedzu was the first to speak, but he was obviously still shocked, “You’re human? How? What?” the rodent, for the first time in a long time, was shocked, bewildered, confused.

Izuku brought a hand up and scratched his cheek as he chuckled nervously “U-um, well, you see, my… quirk, b-built this ship, a-and, w-well, there’s a-a lot to e-explain,” he answered still nervously.

Kishi and Nedzu began to regain themselves as the green haired human began to speak.

  
  
  
  


Izuku ran. Ran as fast as he could.

He had finally done it. After years of waiting and planning, he had run away from that place.

No, he had not run away from home, well, at least not what he called home.

Ever since a young age, Izuku had been living at an orphanage. He had never been told about his parents beyond that they both died when he was young.

But, when his quirk didn’t manifest at four years old, his life there had changed, the people changed.

The children began to bully him, verbally and physically. 

The caretakers largely ignored him, and the only time any of them said anything to him was if he ‘did something wrong.’

So, at nine years old, the boy had finally had enough. He couldn’t handle the constant bullying and belittling.

But then again, it’s not like they would miss him if he ran, so he doubted they would really stop him while putting up a fuss.

So, he had packed his yellow backpack with the miniscule amount of items he owned, and escaped at night.

He had run down the street, far away from the terrible orphanage that sat just some two kilometers from the beach.

Musutafu was a safe city, usually, but at night it turned dangerous, especially for unsupervised children.

Yet despite this, he somehow made it to the trash littered beach without seeing anyone at all.

He ran down to the sand, all the while dodging trash sticking out of the sand, which while it was dark, he had managed to steal a flashlight from the utility closet a few days before.

He eventually stopped running, and walked around instead, all the while looking for a place to rest.

He eventually found it in the shape of a rusted out, half buried car, and the second his flashlight fell on it, he ran to it.

He crawled inside through one of the broken windows, which luckily lacked any glass shards, and he settled himself in the back seats.

The troublesome issue, was the fact it was late autumn, which meant the weather was getting colder, and the boy didn’t have anything to cover himself with.

As he laid on the backseat and tried to keep warm with the clothes he had, he began to tear up.

_‘Why am I all alone? I don’t want to be alone, I want to be warm, I want to get away’_ the boy thought as sobs began to escape him.

**_‘Conditions received. Interpreting…’_ **

Izuku jolted at the voice that suddenly spoke, and he pushed himself up from where he had been lying down, “H-hello? W-who’s t-there?” the boy stuttered out with fear.

**_‘Interpretation complete. Preparing for energetic fabrication.’_ **

Izuku looked around with fear as the voice spoke again, “D-don’t h-hurt me,” he pleaded as he shrunk in on himself, while trying to hid behind his backpack.

**_‘Energetic charge, ready. Release to initiate fabrication.’_ **

As the voice spoke once more, Izuku began to feel something.

A feeling, deep in his core.

A feeling of power.

Izuku’s eyes went wide as a light began to shine on the other side of his backpack.

For a moment, he was afraid that someone was there.

But then he noticed that his arms felt… weird.

Dread filled him, but he slowly raised his arms regardless.

What he saw made his eyes widen.

His arms were covered in blue electricity, which silently arced in a beautiful dance across his skin.

He brought his arms close and examined them with awe filed eyes.

Then one of the arcs jumped off his arm and onto his nose.

He squeaked in surprise at the feeling. It didn’t hurt, nor did it sting or burn.

It felt… warm, like the soft warmth one would get from a blanket.

It made him stop for a moment in surprise.

After a few moments, the situation registered for him.

“Is this… my quirk?” the boy asked aloud with disbelief.

**_‘Discharge energy to begin fabrication.’_ **

Izuku realised then that the voice he had been ‘hearing’, wasn’t coming from someone near him, in fact it wasn’t someone speaking.

The words arrived straight into his head.

Then the words registered for him, and he grew a confused frown, “Discharge the energy?” the boy wondered aloud.

**_‘Discharging. Fabrication, initiated.’_ **

All of a sudden, the electricity arcing over Izuku’s arms began to increase in intensity, before slowly beginning to jump off the boy’s limbs and over to the car.

Izuku’s eyes widened as this happened, and as it increased he began to become afraid.

Then, all at once, the electricity seemed to flare, and a large bolt of it fired off and impacted the roof of the car.

Izuku watched as the electricity began to travel across the car, before he saw outside as it jumped off the car and onto the large pile of trash right behind it.

From there, the electricity continued to jump onto many other piles, until a large amount of them were arcing with electricity.

**_‘Materials marked. Initiating material collecting.’_ **

As the words left the… voice, the electricity arcing over all the piles of trash and the car, seemed to disappear.

But a moment later, all of them seemed to begin… glowing.

The piles of trash, and the car, all gained a blue glow, before turning entirely blue.

**Splash**

Suddenly, the car beneath him became like a liquid, and Izuku fell into a deep puddle now in place of the half dug down car.

Unfortunately, Izuku did not know how to swim, and immediately began to panic as he splashed in the blue glowing liquid.

But then, he felt the bottom.

Izuku stopped as he was suddenly able to touch the ground, and he looked around with confusion and surprise.

It didn’t take long for him to see what was happening.

His eyes widened when he saw the liquid being carried away in a stream, and up into the sky.

A moment later, he realised this was happening all around him, all of the piles had become liquid, and was flying up into the air.

He looked up as he tried to look for where the liquid was going.

It took him no more than a second to realise where it was gathering.

Floating in the air, and becoming progressively bigger, was a large blue glowing orb, and it was massive.

Izuku stared in shock. What was happening?

After a few seconds, the liquid seemed to finish being collected in the air, and the voice spoke once more.

**_‘Materials collected. Finalising fabrication.’_ **

Izuku blinked, but then his eyes widened once more in shock as he saw what the orb did next.

The orb began to change shape, becoming longer, more edged and stream line.

This only took about thirty seconds, before it seemed to take the intended shape.

**_‘Fabrication complete. Finalising details to account for conditions’_ **

The super large object now floating in the air began to lose it’s glow, and the details became clearer as this happened.

Izuku’s eyes stayed wide as he took in the the thing his new found quirk had just made.

It looked… like a spaceship.

The object then slowly began to lower down to the sandy beach.

It landed with a slight thud, and made the ground shake slightly, but Izuku barely noticed, he was too shocked.

It was only after a full minute that the boy pulled himself out of his shock, and began to move forward.

He climbed out of the hole the car he previously been in, along with his backpack, and slowly made his way up to the large object he had made.

**“Hello Commander.”**

Izuku jumped in shock.

A new voice, a female voice, and this time it wasn’t in his head.

But, he also knew where it was coming from, “He-hello, a-are y-you talking to m-me?” Izuku asked aloud, though he was still very nervous as he did this.

**“Yes Commander. Please board the ship, and we will depart at your earliest convenience,”** the voice further said from the ship.

As the words finished, a hissing sound emerged from the ship.

As Izuku was standing in front of the ship, which had activated lights at the same time as sound, he was able to see what had made the noise.

From the front of the ship, something was descending down from the ship.

Izuku’s curiosity became greater than his fear, and he slowly began to walk forward.

As he got closer, and the thing got closer to the ground, the boy realised what it was.

It was a staircase, and it led up to a door.

**“Please ascend the staircase, and prepare for take off.”**

Izuku jumped once more as the voice spoke, and he looked up at the ship again, “W-why?” the boy asked aloud.

**“You are the Commander of this vessel. Only you can pilot it.”**

Izuku stared for a few moments.

After a moment, he turned back. 

He wondered, what would happen if he left?

...

He already knew the answer.

No one would miss him. 

No one cared for him.

He had nowhere to live, or be warm.

He turned back to the staircase, and walked forward.

  
  
  
  


A few minutes later, some walking and guiding from Celeste, the ship’s AI, the boy arrived at a room.

Izuku blinked as he looked around, “What’s this?” he asked aloud.

**“These are your personal quarters. If you would walk further in, you will see an open panel.”**

Izuku looked around, before beginning to walk in a bit later.

He took a look around, then he spotted something on the wall and walked over.

“Is this what you were talking about?” he asked as he stopped in front of a strange looking spot on the wall.

**“Yes. Please step back, dispensing suit.”**

Izuku blinked, and had no time to respond before the spot on the wall suddenly opened up, and something came out of it.

Izuku jumped back in surprise, and fell to the floor then quickly covered his face with his arms.

But when nothing happened for ten seconds, the boy slowly began to move his arms.

He paused when he saw what was suspended in front of him.

It was… a suit, but it looked weird, futuristic.

He looked it over while he sat on the floor, “What’s that?” he asked aloud with minor confusion.

**“That is your suit. In the case of unexpected loss of atmosphere, this suit will sustain vital functions and protect against the vacuum of space.”**

Izuku stared at it, and after some twenty seconds of staring, the boy went to push himself up.

He stood up, then slowly walked over to the suit, all the while looking it over with wide, awed eyes.

As he got up to it, he raised up an arm, and took hold of it.

The second he did this, the… machine that had been holding on to it, dropped it.

Izuku squeaked in surprise, but didn’t let go, and instead reached out with his other hand and grabbed it.

**“Please equip the suit with haste, so we may depart.”**

Izuku heard the words, but didn’t outwardly react to them immediately.

He finally looked up, “Um, where should I do it?” he asked.

**“You may do it wherever. This is your ship.”**

Izuku blinked, “Oh.”

He decided to just do it where he was, and spent the next few minutes taking off his clothes, until he was only wearing his underwear.

He then held the suit in front of himself and looked at it for another moment, then he turned it around.

For the next fifteen minutes, Celeste guided the boy as he struggled somewhat to put on the suit, but he eventually managed to put it on properly.

Izuku looked down at himself as he finished putting it on, and he marvelled at how nice it felt.

He had expected it to be cold, hard and metallic, because of its looks, but it was actually surprisingly warm and soft.

The warmth was something he hadn’t experienced in… well, maybe ever.

**“Now that you are equipped with your suit, please make your way to the cockpit.”**

Izuku jolted as the AI spoke once more, and he looked around for a moment before remembering who it was, “O-oh. Um, C-Celeste, could you m-make a ding sound or something b-before you s-speak? You k-keep scaring me,” he asked with a slight stutter.

**“My apologies Commander, but we must make haste to leave.”**

Izuku blinked again, “O-oh. S-so, do I leave?” he inquired with an unsure tone.

**“Yes. Please exit the cabin and I will guide you to the cockpit.”**

Izuku hesitated for a short moment, but then did as asked and moved to leave the room.

Once more, he walked for a while as he made his way through the ship, but this time he didn’t walk as far.

He arrived at one final door, and it opened to reveal a room.

Izuku looked around with large eyes as he entered inside, “Woah…”

**“Please sit in the middle seat, and we will begin preparations for take off.”**

Izuku jumped slightly once more, but he didn’t look around expecting someone to be there, but he did find his curiosity to peak at her words.

He walked ahead, and as he did he saw that while the room was large, there were only three chairs, one in the middle and two on either side.

The boy went to the middle seat, as he had been asked to, and crawled up onto it.

It was rather large for him, and he found he couldn’t quite look out the window properly.

**“Adjusting seat.”**

Suddenly, as the words left the AI, the seat began to shift. 

It raised up, allowing Izuku to see out, while also changing so the boy could comfortably sit without being able to move needlessly.

The controls that had been in front of him also moved, in this case closer to the boy, so he could reach them.

Izuku’s eyes widened with surprise as this happened, but his attention quickly became drawn elsewhere.

The large window looking out of the cockpit gave a view of the dark beach and illuminated city, and it made Izuku’s eyes widen with awe.

**“Initiating pre-flight checklist.”**

As the AI spoke once more, the… air, in front of him suddenly lit up with a large orange hologram, surprising the boy for a moment before he realised what it was.

On the screen were words, many of them, and the boy looked over them with curiosity.

He then looked around the cockpit, “What’s this?” he asked aloud to the AI.

**“This is the pre-flight checklist. Ordinarily it’s purpose is to assure that all systems are functioning before flight, however you will be able to use it to learn the controls before we take off.”**

Izuku looked to the hologram again, then a few seconds down to the control stick.

He slowly reached out, and grabbed hold of the slightly too big stick, then looked to his left, where a handle of some kind sat.

He grabbed that as well, then began to move them, the stick forwards, back and side to side, and the handle forwards then backwards.

As he did this, he looked up at the hologram, and saw that at the end of some of the sentences, a small box had lit up with a white X.

Izuku blinked, then moved the stick forward.

As he did this, one of the sentences turned white, instead of orange.

His expression lit up with realisation, and a moment later he moved the left handle forward.

Just as before, one of the sentences lit up white.

Izuku grew a smile.

For the next few minutes, the boy began to do everything he could in the ship, and quickly figured out most every function.

Eventually, the checklist disappeared as it was completed.

**“Checklist complete. Please move the control stick to gain altitude in order to activate thrusters.”**

Izuku blinked, then looked to his right hand, and pressed a button and held it as he pushed the stick forwards.

A whine began to sound out, while another orange hologram lit up, and showed what looked like a fan that was slowly increasing in speed.

There was also a ring around it, with a line inside said ring began to expand around it, and after just a few seconds, the whole hologram disappeared, while a thrum sounded through the entire ship.

Izuku was surprised when he suddenly felt the ship lurch upwards, and even more so when he saw the city outside becoming smaller.

**“Please point the ship upwards and increase throttle.”**

As the boy had no better idea of what to do, he did as asked, and pulled the joystick back and the throttle handle forwards.

He felt something rush through him as he felt the ship speed up and easily gain altitude while going vertical to the ground.

After a few minutes of this, Celeste spoke up again.

**“Activate Frame Shift Drive.”**

Izuku blinked, “Frame… Shift… Drive?” he questioned as he slowly repeated the AI with a growing frown of confusion.

**“The top left button on the button pad.”**

Izuku looked to the button pad next to the joystick, and pressed the button in question.

A split second later, a hologram lit up in front of the boy, and this time showed a bar that was slowly being filled.

Once it filled up, a timer appeared in its stead, and Celeste began to count down with it.

**“4, 3, 2, 1, engage”**

In a flash of light, Izuku left the Earth behind, and went on to his life in the wast dark expanse above.

  
  
  
  


As Izuku finished explaining to the Prime Minister and principal of UA, both of his guests were staring at him.

He tried to smile to them, but it was very wobbly, “S-so, t-there you have i-it, that’s how I-I g-got this s-ship,” while he tried to smile, it was clear in his tone that he was trying not to cry.

Kishi and Nedzu both began to frown sadly, “That’s…” the Prime Minister sighed, “I’m sorry you’ve had to go through that,” was all she could say.

Izuku blinked, “O-oh, n-no you don’t h-have to a-apologise,” he assured as he flailed slightly with his hand, but it wasn’t very convincing with his tone.

“Mister… Midoriya. May I ask how old you are now?” asked Nedzu suddenly, while a thoughtful look was pointed to Izuku.

Izuku froze for a moment, then after a few seconds of silence the boy began to shrink in on himself.

“I-I’m f-fourteen,” the boy answered quietly.

It was not quiet enough for Kishi and Nedzu not to hear it, and their eyes immediately widened, “What? Why have you stayed out in space for five years? Why haven’t you asked for help?” Nedzu questioned with a mixture of incredulousness and confusion.

Izuku shrunk in on himself further, “I-I d-didn’t want a-anybody to t-take the sh-ship from me. I do-don’t want to-to go b-back t-to that p-place,” he answered, while sobs began to finally break through.

The Prime Minister and the principal both stopped at the admission.

He had lived a terrible life, and he was afraid that he would be going back to it.

It didn’t take more than a second before Kishi’s expression hardened, “Izuku Midoriya. As Prime Minister, I promise that this ship will never be taken from you, and that the orphanage gets torn down for what has happened,” she promised with a determined tone. She wouldn’t let this boy suffer anymore.

Izuku stopped at those words, and a few seconds later he slowly looked up at Kishi with wide, tear filled eyes, “R-really? D-do you m-mean it?” the boy asked with a tone that held more hope than it should for a boy his age.

Kishi’s hardened expression melted some, and a smile grew on her face instead, “I mean it, every word,” she answered honestly.

Izuku stared for a few moments more, then the tears began to pick back up, before the dam broke open, and they fell in streams while the boy cried.

The sight was heartbreaking, but Kishi did something that she felt he needed.

She stood up from her chair, then walked around the table, and over to the boy.

A moment later, she embraced him, and brought him close, “It’s alright, let everything out. You’ll be safe now, you won’t have to be afraid,” her voice was soft, warm and kind as she caressed the boy’s hair comfortingly.

Izuku has tensed up for a moment as she hugged him, but as her words reached him, and the warmth of her hug, the boy wrapped his arms around the woman, “T-thank yo-you, tha-thank y-you,” he thanked her through his sobs.

Kishi smiled softly, “You’re welcome.”

The boy has been through much. Let us hope that it gets better.


	6. Going Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> March 7th. Chapter 1/1.
> 
> Izuku comes to an agreement with Nedzu and Kishi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Gotsch0cks, Irmadbro and The_Local_Cryptid for helping make the quality of this fic even better with their beta help :D

“Speech” _‘thoughts’_ **“Celeste”**

Enjoy :3

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It took some time before Izuku managed to calm down, but once he did he quickly realised where he was, or more specifically his head.

Izuku suddenly pulled back, while his face became bright red. “I-I’m s-sorry, I d-didn’t m-mean t-to d-do t-that,” he apologised frantically as he covered his face with his arms.

Kishi blinked, both at the sudden move from the boy and the apology, before gaining a slightly sad expression. “You don't have to apologise for crying, you’ve been through a lot, so it’s only natural.” It was obvious now that the boy had been conditioned to believe he was always in the wrong.

Izuku moved his arms slightly, and looked back with a fearful expression, but it was mixed in with some surprise. “Y-you’re n-not m-mad?” he asked with a tone that mirrored his expression.

Kishi shook her head. “No, only a heartless person would be angry about something like this,” she answered as she gave him a reassuring and kind smile.

Izuku’s eyes widened, but he found his voice to fail him and simply continued to stare.

“Young Midoriya, I would like to extend an offer to you.”

Izuku, for once, didn’t jump in surprise and turned to Nedzu, who was smiling at him.

The rodent folded his paws as he leaned on the table. “How would you like to return to society under UA’s protection?” the rodent asked with a kind tone of his own.

Izuku’s eyes widened further. “W-wait, what? W-what d-do you m-mean?” he asked with heavy stuttered confusion as he stared at the principal with shock.

Nedzu held his smile. “I do not believe anyone should be alone, and besides Celeste, you do not appear to have anybody else aboard this vessel. UA is one of the safest locations in the world and we have a zero tolerance for bullying of any kind. You could live on campus and I, along with the teachers, would be more than happy to take care of you, and I am even willing to construct an area where your ship will be safe and only you can enter,” the principal explained kindly, while also trying his best to contain the laughter wanting to escape him as he looked at Izuku’s mounting shock.

The green haired boy was now gawking at Nedzu, but eventually, eventually being around three minutes, the boy began to recover some. “B-but y-you b-barely k-know me, y-you d-don’t even k-know if I-I’ve been t-telling the truth,” he argued with a mixture of many emotions on his face and in his voice.

Nedzu chuckled. “I know that very well, but I have learned to recognise the signs of lying, which cannot be prevented. I have seen none of those signs while we have talked, which means one of two things. One, you either are an alien who does not share the same signs of lying as humans, or two, you are human and have been telling the truth the entire time. We can verify both by doing a blood test, perhaps a tissue sample if need be, but regardless, we have a way to know the truth either way. Besides, I recall a notice going out for a missing boy several years ago here in Musutafu, as well as a strange light and noise being reported the same day he disappeared, which matches up with your story, so I am inclined to believe you are speaking the truth,” he explained with a chipper, yet still kind tone.

Izuku stared at the principal in silent shock.

Kishi looked at the principal as well, but she spoke. “I’ll permit it, but I think we need to tell the public that the ship is piloted by a human and not an alien, well, when we know for sure that Midoriya is human.” She side eyed the boy for a moment with a sad frown as she said the final bit.

Nedzu hummed. “I agree, but it should wait until Young Midoriya is more comfortable. It is clear he is unused to interacting with others and that the previous interactions he has had have been negative. It would likely be a good idea for the boy to speak with Hound Dog on occasion.” The principal brought a paw to his chin as he thought over the idea.

Kishi nodded in agreement “I can understand that. We’ll coordinate together then, I’ll make sure to set up a new identity for Midoriya and you will see to his needs and the blood test,” she decided as she held a hand to her chin.

Nedzu nodded. “That is a sound plan,” the rodent agreed, still with his paws folded on the table.

“W-why a-are you d-doing a-all of t-this for me?”

Kishi and Nedzu both looked back at Izuku, who once again seemed to be trying to keep back tears.

Both of them gave him a warm smile. “Beyond what Nedzu said, you saved the crew of the NISS, even after we attacked you a year ago. So this is also an apology and a thank you for the lives you saved,” Kishi answered kindly to the boy as she bowed to him.

Izuku stared at the Prime Minister once more. “B-but, I-I’m the one wh-who got to-too close t-to U-UA,” the boy tried to argue once more.

Nedzu frowned sadly and shook his head. “No, you did not. I would have welcomed the possibility of an alien ship being interested in UA, but I neglected to deactivate the defences. It is ultimately my fault that you were attacked, and for that I apologise deeply.” The principal bowed in his seat as he apologised to the boy.

Izuku now stared at Nedzu with wide eyes “B-but-”

Kishi shook her head. “But nothing. You deserve nothing of what’s happened to you. You were ridiculed for being quirkless, then you were attacked while just being curious. You have done nothing wrong whatsoever,” Kishi assured kindly to Izuku, who looked back.

Izuku couldn’t believe what he was hearing. They weren’t angry with him. They didn’t want to take him back and they didn’t want to take his ship.

For the second time, the dam broke, and tears streamed down his cheeks. “T-thank you, th-thank yo-you so much,” he thanked through more sobs.

Kishi and Nedzu smiled softly once more, and once again the Prime Minister moved over and brought the boy into a comforting embrace.

  
  
  
  


Aizawa looked at his phone once more. _‘They’ve been in there for an hour. Probably a lot longer to go,’_ the man thought tiredly. He really just wanted to go and take a nap, but he had to keep an eye on the ship and make sure none of the students got near it.

Speaking of the students, literally all of them had exited their dorms as the ship had come in to land, and just a few minutes later all of them were surrounding it, and many were taking pictures or videos of it as well.

Aizawa’s thoughts were cut off as a sound reached his ears.

A hiss.

He looked back to the nose of the ship, and sure enough, the stairs were coming down again.

He made his way to the front, him having drifted around the ship some over the hour since Nedzu and the Prime Minister went aboard, and stood as he waited for the staircase to fully descend.

It made it to the ground after a few seconds, then the door at the top opened.

A few seconds later, figures appeared in the doorway, and a few moments later walked past the door.

Aizawa blinked as he saw Nedzu and Kishi walking down the stairs. “Are you done already Sir?” the usually gruff teacher asked with slight surprise.

Nedzu smiled at the man as he hopped down the stairs. “To an extent. We are finished with the talks, however the situation is different from what we believed it to be,” the principal explained as he answered the teacher.

Aizawa raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

Nedzu smiled wider. “You will see in a moment,” was all the rodent said.

Aizawa never liked when Nedzu said that, but he never could do anything about it, so he had to accept it.

The teacher looked past the principal and to the Prime Minister.

That’s where he paused as he noticed the woman’s hand was holding something.

Then he spotted something.

A flash of green, behind the woman.

They came to the bottom, and they stood in front of the staircase.

AIzawa raised an eyebrow, “So… what now? And what’s behind Kishi?” the scruffy teacher asked as he looked at the woman’s hand.

Nedzu chuckled lightly, while Kishi smiled and turned to look behind her, “Come on out Midoriya, it’s ok,” the Prime Minister assured. 

Aizawa frowned with confusion as she did this, but a few seconds later his eyes widened.

From behind the woman, a bed of fluffy green hair slowly came into view, followed soon after by a pair of nervous jade green eyes.

Aizawa starred with surprise. “A boy? Wait, hold on, what’s going on?” the teacher asked as he looked between Nedzu and Kishi questioningly.

Nedzu raised a paw and pointed to Midoriya. “This is Izuku Midoriya, the pilot of this spaceship. And before you ask, no, they are not an alien, they are likely human. We have yet to confirm this with a blood test, however I am inclined to believe it. According to him, this vessel was made thanks to his quirk several years ago. After some talking it has been decided that young Midoriya here will be living here on campus while he becomes accustomed to human society once more. There is more to know, but I will explain this to all of the faculty at once in a bit,” the principal explained with his usual chipper tone, though it fell some as he got near the end of his speech.

Aizawa stared at Nedzu, then after a few seconds he went to stare at Izuku instead.

The second the man did this, the boy hid behind Kishi again.

Kishi frowned slightly in response. “Please don’t give him a reason to be afraid. He’s had a bad past, before getting the ship,” she narrowed her eyes slightly at the man as she said this.

Aizawa blinked. “Uh, right, I apologise.” The man awkwardly apologised to both Kishi and Izuku.

Kishi looked at him for a moment. She knew the man wasn’t bad, he just wasn’t a fan of socialising. She eventually nodded. “So long as you understand.”

Nedzu turned to Izuku a moment later .“Now then, you mentioned that Celeste could pilot the ship herself did you not? Do you have a place where the ship can go?” the principal asked with a look of intrigue in his eyes.

Izuku looked to the rodent. “U-um, I c-can t-tell her t-to fly t-to orbit a-and w-wait there u-until I n-need her,” the boy answered, still with the nervous stutter.

Nedzu hummed. “And you do not mind doing this?” he asked with further curiosity, but also genuine worry.

Izuku shook his head. “N-no, i-it’s ok,” the greenette answered with a wobbly smile.

Nedzu gave the boy a small smile in return. “Alright. Would you mind terribly then?” he asked as he gestured to the ship.

Izuku nodded in understanding, then brought his left arm in front of him and seemed to press on a screen of some kind.

**“Ship dismissed.”**

The staircase behind them began to retract back into the ship as the words emitted from the screen on Izuku’s left forearm.

A few seconds after the stairs were back inside the ship, a thrum began to sound out, then after five seconds the thrusters activated, and the ship moved to gain altitude.

It retracted its landing gear as it travelled upwards, then pointed it’s nose straight up and the back thrusters lit up as they pushed the ship into the sky.

Barely a minute later, the ship disappeared in a flash of light, and a few moments later the **Fwooom** reached the ground.

Meanwhile, Nedzu, Kishi, Izuku and Aizawa had walked inside while everyone else had been distracted by the ship leaving.

  
  
  
  


Nedzu showed the three others to the UA conference room where they settled in after a bit.

Izuku sat in the chair next to Kishi and was quite tense as Nedzu spoke up. “I will call the rest of the faculty up here. You have nothing to fear from them, I promise Young Midoriya,” the principal assured kindly as he smiled at the boy.

Izuku looked up at him and nodded wordlessly, but it was still clear on him that he was still very nervous.

Kishi reached over and took hold of his hand, surprising the boy momentarily until he turned to her and saw her smile. “If it makes you feel better, then you can hold my hand.” 

Izuku stared at her for a few moments, then he wordlessly grabbed her hand as well.

They sat in silence as they waited for the other teachers and faculty to arrive.

  
  
  
  


Some ten minutes later and the conference room was filled up with the faculty of UA. 

Nedzu cleared his throat to gain everyone’s attention, as opposed to clapping like he usually did as he didn’t want to frighten Izuku. “Now then, you all may be wondering why we are gathered here, and who the boy sitting next to the Prime Minister is.” he side eyed Izuku for a moment, who curled in on himself as everyone turned to look at him.

Nedzu continued, to try and keep the attention off the boy as much as he could. “The boy’s name is Izuku Midoriya and he is the pilot and owner of the spaceship. He came into possession of the vessel as his quirk created it, and after Kishi and I spoke with him, I invited him to stay here at UA while he becomes reacquainted with human society. But, we have also been told by him that his life before his spaceship was… abusive, to put it bluntly. He lived at an orphanage, however after his quirk failed to manifest the other children and the caretakers seemed to turn on him. Due to this, he is… very nervous, and not comfortable around other people, so please do not... overwhelm him.” He looked to Midnight and Present Mic as he said the final bit, knowing full well what they could be like.

Midnight and Present Mic didn’t need to be told twice, if their expressions were anything to go by as they watched Izuku barely hold back his tears from falling.

Nedzu paused for a moment as he let the information sink in for the faculty. “For now, until the boy is ready we will all take care of him, while I intend to take care of his studies for the future. I hope you all will help make him accustomed to life here on Earth once more.” The rodent smiled as he looked over the faculty, but it wasn’t his usual ‘I have a plan’ smile, but a genuine smile.

The faculty looked at him for a few moments as they finished absorbing the new information they had all received.

“Do you have to ask Sir? I’ll do what I can.”

The first to speak up was surprisingly Thirteen, and this made everyone speak up similarly a moment later, even Aizawa mumbled something about “Fine.”

Nedzu smiled wider. “Thank you, all of you.” He then looked to Izuku. “Would you like me to introduce everyone to you?” the principal asked softly.

Izuku looked up at the rodent, though his head remained lowered. After a moment, he shook his head. “N-no, i-it’s ok, I-I know w-who e-everyone is,” the boy answered quietly.

Nedzu, who was sitting on the other side of the boy, raised an eyebrow, but said nothing to it “Alright. Now then, I believe I am beginning to feel famished. Lunch Rush, would you prepare lunch for us?” The rodent asked as he looked to the school’s cook.

Lunch Rush stood up. “It would be my pleasure as always.” He then looked to Izuku. “Midoriya, is there anything specific you want?” the cook asked softly as he looked at the boy.

Izuku blinked, evidently not having expected to be asked. “O-oh, u-um, i-is it o-ok?” he asked nervously as he looked at the masked cook with an apprehensive expression.

He couldn’t see it, but Lunch Rush was smiling behind his mask. “Of course, I did ask you, didn’t I?” he answered with an amused tone.

Izuku looked at him for a few moments. “U-um, well, c-can I ha-have katsudon t-then?” the boy asked shyly and nervously.

Lunch Rush nodded and gave him a thumbs up. “A big bowl of katsudon coming right up then.” The cook then moved to leave the room and went towards the school’s large kitchen.

As the door closed, Nedzu turned to Izuku with a kind smile. “Would you like to go to the cafeteria now, or would you like for me to show you around the school building some first?” the principal asked kindly as he gave the boy a choice of what to do.

Izuku looked at the principal for a moment. “U-um, I’d l-like to s-see the building,” he answered. There was a hint of excitement in the boy’s eyes as he answered.

Nedzu smiled slightly wider. “Then come with me, I will show you around.” He then looked at Kishi, “Would you like to come with us? I believe Midoriya will feel better with your presence,” he asked as he sideyed the boy slightly for a moment.

Kishi let out a light chuckle. “Of course. I’ve wanted to walk through this building since I was little anyways,” the Prime Minister admitted unabashedly.

Nedzu chuckled as well. “Then I suppose both of you will enjoy this.” He looked at the other teachers still in the room “I believe that was all for now. Why don’t you all go finish some of your duties before we eat?” the rodent suggested with his usual cheery tone.

Present Mic and Midnight didn’t seem to like the suggestion, but they also knew that Midoriya wasn’t ready to be surrounded by a lot of people yet, so they nodded at the suggestion, as did everyone else.

Nedzu nodded. “Good, then you may leave and we will meet up again in the cafeteria once lunch is ready.” He looked over everyone as they began to leave one by one.

But before Shuzenji, otherwise known as Recovery Girl, left the room, she turned to the principal. “I would like to give the boy a thorough examination at some point. If he’s been in space for so long, I want to make sure he is healthy.” 

Nedzu looked at her, then nodded. “I had intended for that regardless, but it would be best to wait until he is more comfortable here,” agreed the principal before speaking his worries aloud.

Shuzenji nodded in understanding. “Of course. I will be ready whenever you want to do it,” the elderly nurse replied before turning and leaving the room, leaving only Izuku, Nedzu and Kishi in the room.

Nedzu hummed with a smile. “I truly hired some great people to work here.” He was indeed very happy with how everyone behaved and acted around Izuku.

The principal turned to Izuku with a kind smile. “Would you like to go now?” the furry rodent asked.

Izuku looked at him for a moment, then nodded shyly.

Nedzu smiled wider. “Then let us go.”

The three of them left the conference shortly thereafter, and began to walk through the school.

Izuku has found a good place, and some good people :)


	7. Loving Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> March 14th. Chapter 1/1.
> 
> Izuku says goodbye to some he has begun to trust, but then finds someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my buddies The_Local_Cryptid and Irmad for helping me fix my grammatical fuckery XD

“Speech” _‘thoughts’_ **“Celeste”**

Enjoy :3

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Some time went by, meaning that Izuku, Nedzu and Kishi finished the tour before moving to lunch, although they hadn’t gone through the entire building yet, but Nedzu promised to show the boy the rest of the building before long.

The lunch was eaten with gusto by Izuku. The food Celeste made aboard the ship was good, don’t misunderstand, but she couldn’t cook Katsudon due to her being unable to copy the preparation process with machinery.

Lunch Rush was happy to see the boy eating the food so happily and stored the tidbit away for the future.

Following a quiet lunch, Kishi came up with some saddening news, at least for Izuku.

“I’m sorry, but I have to go now. I need to inform the other country leaders about what’s happened today,” the woman apologised as she looked down to Izuku with a sad smile.

Izuku’s eyes widened. “Y-you’re l-leaving?” the boy asked. It sounded as if he was nearing tears again.

Kishi felt her heart ache at his tone, but she kept it together as she crouched in front of the boy and gave him a kind smile. “Don’t worry, it won’t be goodbye forever, we’ll see each other again, I promise,” she assured kindly and warmly to the boy as she put a hand on his head.

Izuku looked at her with a mixture of sadness and fear, but it seemed to get further mixed in with minor relief at Kishi’s reassurance. “O-ok, i-if y-you promise.” he didn’t like that she was leaving already, but she had been nice to him, so she would try and believe her.

Kishi smiled wider. “I promise. You’ll be safe here, so don’t worry alright?” She knew UA was one of the most well-guarded locations in the world, not too far behind I-Island and Tartarus.

Izuku kept looking at her for a few wordless moments, then he nodded. “O-ok”

Kishi nodded, then ruffled his hair some more. “Alright. Have fun ok? I’ll come by when I can.” 

Izuku nodded again. “Th-thank y-you, a-and I’ll tr-try,” the boy murmured.

Kishi held her smile as she stood up, then turned to Nedzu. “Take good care of him, I’ll be in touch.” Her words, while friendly, carried a serious weight. 

Nedzu nodded. “Of course, I will assure he has everything he needs or wishes for,” the rodent answered with a smile, but the look in his eyes told Kishi that he was serious.

Kishi nodded, then she looked back to Izuku. “Goodbye Midoriya, I will see you another day.” She turned and waved to the boy over her shoulder while keeping a smile.

Izuku looked at her as she began to walk down the hallway, then he raised his arm and awkwardly waved back to the Prime Minister.

Izuku and Nedzu watched as the Prime Minister walked down the hallway, then around a corner and out of sight.

Izuku kept staring for a while, even as Nedzu turned to him. “Come, why don’t I show you where you will be sleeping from now on?” the principal suggested chipperly.

Izuku jolted at the sudden voice before turning to Nedzu, then after a moment the principal’s words registered for him. “O-oh, u-um, y-yes pl-please,” the boy agreed, still with his nervous stutter.

Nedzu smiled, but it remained soft. “Then come with me, I will show you there.” he turned as he finished speaking, but waited for Izuku to follow him before walking on.

  
  
  
  


The principal and boy entered the teacher’s dorm after several minutes of walking.

Izuku looked around with wide eyes as he walked through the dorm’s front door.

It had been years since he had last been inside of a house, but this looked nicer than the orphanage had. 

Nedzu saw the boy’s wide eyes and grew a smile. “Is it different from what you expected?” the principal asked with an amused tone.

Izuku nodded absentmindedly. It was big from the outside, but inside it almost looked bigger.

Nedzu chuckled. “You will have time to explore in a bit, but let me show you your room first, then you may go around as you wish.” the rodent began to walk further into the dorm as he spoke.

Izuku broke out of his daze and quickly moved to follow the principal, who was nearing the stairs.

As it turned out, there was an elevator installed in the building and the two of them entered inside it, then rode it up.

It took only a couple seconds before the doors opened once more and Nedzu stepped out, followed closely once more by Izuku.

They walked down the hallway. As they did, Izuku noticed that there were several doors along the wall. He realised that these were most likely the other teacher’s rooms.

Eventually, the rodent stopped in front of the second to last door, and turned to Izuku with a smile “This is your room, Midoriya,” the principal said as he gestured to the door.

Izuku turned to the door with wide eyes. “This i-is my ro-room?” the boy asked with surprise, as if he hadn’t expected an actual room, which he hadn’t.

Nedzu nodded, still with a smile. “Indeed it is. As of right now it is rather barren, however we will change this at a later date, so for now I hope you are alright with this,” the principal explained as he folded his paws behind his back again.

Izuku kept staring at the door for a few more seconds, then he turned back to Nedzu. “Th-thank you Mi-Mister Nedzu, b-but yo-you don’t have t-to get me a-anything.” he was very unused to the idea of having anything, and at this point he didn’t believe he was deserving of what UA was doing for him.

Nedzu looked at him, while his smile slowly fell into a sad frown. “Midoriya, I want you to know that it is alright to want something. If you would like something, then you may ask, and if it is within my abilities to get it, then I will get it for you. So please, do not be afraid to ask,” the rodent assured kindly as he looked the green haired boy in the eyes.

Izuku’s eyes widened with shock. “B-but-”

Nedzu shook his head. “No buts. To want is natural, and I would feel quite terrible with myself if you lived in a barren room with nothing to call your own.” It was no lie, he really would feel bad if Izuku had no possessions of his own.

Izuku stared at Nedzu with mind numbing shock. The thought of someone being fine with him having things of his own was just so foreign to him. 

Before he had ventured into space, all he had had were a few sets of clothes, a backpack, and a few notebooks where he would write about quirks he had seen.

Something trickled down his cheek, breaking the boy out of his shocked daze.

It took him a few moments to realise what it was.

He was crying again.

Nedzu looked at the boy with sadness as he watched him silently cry, while trying to clear away the tears.

The principal stepped forward and took hold of one of Izuku’s hands with both paws, making the boy pause in surprise. “Midoriya, whatever may have happened in the past, whatever you may have had to experience, I want you to know that everything will be different here. You will have nothing to fear, and you are allowed to ask and do almost whatever you would like,” the white furry creature assured kindly as he looked into the green haired boy’s tear filled eyes.

The words reached the boy, but he failed to comprehend them for almost a minute.

Finally, his brain seemed to realise what he had been told.

And the water works began all over again.

Izuku cried, and he cried loudly as he stood in front of the principal, while tears streamed down his cheeks.

It broke Nedzu’s heart to see this. Truthfully, he did not like the majority of humanity, but he loved children, and seeing Izuku, who had been essentially broken by the people around him, brought sadness, and  **fury** to the principal.

As he stood in front of the boy, he silently vowed to destroy the lives of the people who had hurt him, and he didn’t give a damn if it was unheroic, those people were no better than villains in his eyes.

He then did something that was usually far beyond his comfort zone.

He wrapped his arms around the boy, and did his best to give him a comforting embrace. “Let it all out Midoriya, let it all out.”

Izuku didn’t stop crying for a long while as all the emotions he had bottled up came free all at once. All the sadness, pain, loneliness, and more.

The scene would destroy the hearts of most anyone. Only the most cold hearted could not feel for the boy.

  
  
  
  


It took almost twenty minutes before Izuku managed to properly calm down, though the boy’s eyes were red and puffy from it all.

Nedzu looked up to the boy with a small smile. “Are you feeling better now Midoriya?”

Izuku nodded. “Yes, th-thank you, Mister N-Nedzu,” the boy thanked, though the nervous stuttering was still persisting. It would appear he truly had retained some trauma from his experiences.

Nedzu stored it away for later in favour of smiling wider to the boy. “I am relieved to hear it. Now, would you like to see your room, or would you like to go down in the common room and relax on the sofa?” the principal asked, still with a kind and warm tone.

Izuku looked at the principal as he seemed to think it over.

“C-can we g-go down t-to the sofa?” the boy asked with a mild stutter as he made up his mind.

Nedzu held his smile. “Of course Midoriya,” he answered chipperly as he turned and gestured for the boy to follow him.

The two of them made their way back to the elevator after a moment, then they rode it back down to the common room.

When they arrived downstairs, they could hear sounds coming from the direction of the common room.

Izuku began to feel a bit nervous, but he gained a bit of courage when Nedzu gave him a reassuring smile.

They walked towards the common room and walked around the corner to see several of the faculty sitting in the sofas and recliners around the TV, all of them, except for Thirteen and Lunch Rush, wearing casual clothing.

They noticed the two of them almost immediately. “OH, HE- I mean, hey there little listener, how are you doing?” Present Mic asked with a soft voice. He almost accidentally used his quirk out of excitement, but quickly caught himself before he managed to scare the boy.

Izuku shrunk in on himself slightly, but not from the momentary loudness from the blonde, but instead the fact that most all the faculty was now looking at him. “U-um, I-I’m o-ok,” he answered shyly, while shuffling over to hide behind the corner he had just walked around.

All the teachers frowned sadly at this, except Aizawa, but he did feel slightly sad to see this, he wasn’t heartless after all.

“Do you want to watch some TV?” Snipe asked suddenly, while pointing to the large TV mounted on the wall.

Izuku blinked, and leaned out from behind the corner a bit more. “I-is t-that ok? I-I can w-watch TV?” the boy asked with a mixture of nervousness and surprise.

All the faculty present, except Aizawa, who simply had a softer expression, smiled reassuringly. “Of course you can. Here, you can decide what we watch.” Thirteen picked up the remote as she spoke with a cheery tone, then held it out in Izuku’s direction.

Once more, Izuku found his mind to be unable to comprehend what he had just been told. Not only was it ok for him to watch TV, he could  _ choose wha _ t to watch as well? He had always had to peek in when the TV was on, because the caretakers wouldn’t allow him to watch with the other children.

He slowly took a step out from behind the corner. “R-really?” the boy asked further, his expression loudly telling what he was thinking.

Everyone, even Aizawa, nodded in confirmation. “Yep little listener, the TV is all yours,” Mic answered cheerily.

Izuku stood still for a few seconds, but then something began to bubble up in him. Something he had only felt while finding interesting things in space or new quirks.

Excitement.

He began to make his way over to the sofa, though he was still nervous, but his newfound excitement was largely able to mask it.

He came over to the sofa, where everyone had parted to the side so the boy could sit in the middle, between Thirteen and Midnight, the latter of who had been staying quiet as she struggled to not rush the boy and cuddle him.

Izuku sat down in between the two teachers, then turned to Thirteen. “A-are you s-sure i-it’s ok for m-me to c-choose what y-you watch?” he asked once more as he looked at the suited heroine.

Thirteen nodded and probably smiled inside her suit. “Of course, you can watch whatever you want,” the space heroine assured kindly as she held out the remote to him

Izuku looked at her for a few moments, then down to the remote.

Wordlessly, he raised his hands and accepted the remote.

He held it in front of himself as he stared at it. He had never tried holding a TV remote before, so to him it felt like he was touching some kind of forbidden treasure.

The faculty saw this, and it made them feel a mixture of fondness and sadness.

Thirteen let out a chuckle. “Do you know how to use it?” she asked as she looked at the boy and his reaction.

Izuku didn’t respond for a moment, then he sheepishly shook his head. “N-no, I-I don’t” he admitted as his head lowered slightly.

Thirteen hummed, then she reached over and began pointing at the buttons. “This button changes the channel, and if you want a specific one you can use the buttons with numbers to choose. If you want to turn the volume up or down, then you press either up or down on this button. Did that make sense to you?” the space suited heroine explained as she looked back to the greenette

Izuku looked at the buttons, then he wordlessly tried pressing the button she had said would change the channel.

The TV, which had been on the entire time, changed as he pressed the button, much to his visible awe.

The boy quickly began to switch between channels, and the faculty was content to let him do it. It was obvious he had never been given the chance before.

For the next couple hours, Izuku and the faculty stayed seated around the TV, and simply watched whatever Izuku felt like watching at the time.

  
  
  
  


After some time, it became time for dinner and once more it was prepared by Lunch Rush.

For this meal, the man prepared everyone tempura fish, a meal Izuku hadn’t tried eating before.

Suffice to say, the boy’s eyes widened after the first bite, and the fish did not last long afterwards, much to the amusement of the rest of the UA faculty.

Once everyone was finished eating, Lunch Rush, with the help of Vlad King, cleaned up, while the rest of the faculty went with Izuku back to the sofa.

But as they went, Midnight noticed something. “Wait, do we have any clothes for Midoriya to wear?” the woman asked aloud as she realised that Izuku was still wearing his spacesuit.

Everyone else blinked, then turned to Izuku.

Sure enough, the boy was still wearing the suit.

But Nedzu grew a smile. “Do not worry, while you all were watching television, I took the liberty to check what we had in the way of clothes and I found some that he should be able to use for tomorrow while we get him more appropriate clothing” the rodent explained as he walked over to the door to the washroom.

He entered inside, then after a minute he came back out with a stack of clothing.

He walked over to Izuku, then held the clothes out. “They’re rather basic, but if my estimate is correct, then these should fit you very well. Tomorrow we can go online and search for some clothing, that is, unless you would rather go out and see it in person?” the rodent suggested as he looked at the boy with a warm smile.

Izuku tensed up at the suggestion of going out. “I-I-I w-would l-like not t-to go o-out,” he answered nervously.

Nedzu chuckled. “I knew you would say that. Rest assured, until you are ready you will not have to leave campus, or be around a large number of people at once for that matter,” the principal reassured cheerily to the boy.

Izuku looked to the principal, then after a moment grew a small smile. “T-thank you, M-Mister Nedzu,” the boy thanked as he accepted the clothes.

Nedzu smiled at him. “You needn’t mention it, I am happy to help. There is also a pair of clothing there which you can sleep with tonight until we get you proper pajamas tomorrow” the principal added cheerily.

Izuku nodded. “O-ok.”.

Midnight walked up next to the boy and crouched beside him, “So, do you want to go change clothes now, or will you just wait until you go to bed?” the woman asked with a kind smile.

Izuku turned to her, but shrunk slightly at the smile while gaining a slight blush. “U-um, I-I’ll wait u-until I go t-to bed,” he answered nervously once more.

Midnight hummed, then stood back up. “That’s fine. How about we watch some more TV then?” she suggested as she pointed back to the sofa.

Izuku’s expression brightened, though it wasn’t a full smile, just a small one, and he nodded excitedly.

They all made their way back to the TV, and once more Izuku got command of the remote.

  
  
  
  


Some time later, the faculty began to prepare for bed.

Izuku was also preparing for bed and thankfully the dorm had extra toothbrushes and other essentials for the boy to use.

Izuku luckily knew how to do everything himself, so none of the faculty needed to help him.

Once he finished this, all the faculty kindly said goodnight to him, then he went up to his room.

He entered the room for the first time, and as he looked around, he noted it was just as Nedzu had said. Plain.

But the boy didn’t mind, in fact he still couldn’t believe that all this space was his.

He took a few minutes to explore what was in the room, which included a wardrobe, a dresser, a desk and his bed.

**“I suggest you change clothes, then prepare for sleep. It would be best for you to recalibrate your sleeping schedule by going to bed at a reasonable time each day.”** Celeste suggested as she suddenly spoke up.

Izuku jumped in surprise, but after a moment he relaxed. “O-ok, but please, make a bell sound Celeste. I don’t want to be scared all the time when you just suddenly speak to me.” he sounded strangely upset as he looked at the device strapped to his arm.

**“...Bell function created. I will be sure to use this before I speak up without prior notice”**

Izuku gained a small smile. “Thank you Celeste.”

**“You are welcome, Izuku.”**

  
  
  
  


Izuku managed to fall asleep surprisingly quickly after changing clothes. Maybe he had been more tired than he had realised.

He had placed his Subspace Connector on the small table next to the before sleep. It was his only connection to the ship and Celeste.

But, as he slept, he gained a frown, before beginning to turn in his sleep.

Over the next half an hour, it only managed to escalate.

Then, roughly an hour after midnight, the boy’s eyes shot wide.

He shot up, while gasping loudly.

He frantically looked around, while on the edge of hyperventilating.

Then, a moment later, his eyes began to well up with tears.

Another moment later, light sobs came to the surface, quickly followed by more, while also getting louder as time went by.

Eventually, he was full on crying, while desperately trying both to dry away the tears and stay quiet. He didn’t want to get in trouble for waking someone up.

He was minorly successful, but he failed in the end.

He didn’t hear when the floorboards in the neighboring room creaked, or when the room’s door opened.

He didn’t notice when his own door lowly creaked open.

He only noticed when a voice spoke up. “Midoriya? What’s wrong?” a voice asked softly.

Izuku jolted, but quickly moved to cover his head with his arms. “I-I’m s-sorry, I-I di-didn’t m-mean to b-be l-loud, p-please d-don’t be a-angry,” the boy apologised through his sobs while his body trembled with fear.

The door opened wider and the person stepped inside, or from what Izuku could hear that’s what happened, before the door closed again.

Quiet footsteps approached the bed, and as they got closer Izuku became progressively smaller and more afraid.

Then he felt the bed sag and he seized up completely, now fully ready to be hit.

But…

A hit never came.

Instead, a pair of arms wrapped around Izuku, and pulled him into a warm, soft and kind embrace. “It’s ok. You don’t have to be sorry, you didn’t mean to wake me up, so it’s ok,” the person assured kindly.

Izuku… Well, his mind was unable to properly comprehend these words, once again.

But the embrace. It was genuine, it was like the one Kishi had given him earlier.

He wanted to melt into it, but a part of his brain didn’t believe it. “B-but-”

“Did you have a nightmare?” the person asked suddenly.

Izuku paused. Did they just…

He didn’t find the courage to use his voice, but after a moment he nodded slightly, but an instant after he was afraid of the reaction he would get.

The person tightened their hold slightly. “Oh you poor boy. Do you want me to stay with you?” they asked, still with the warm and kind voice.

Izuku was mind boggled. They were asking if he wanted them to stay with him. They were giving him a choice.

The part of his mind that was in disbelief began to shrink, and he in a strange moment of either bravery or stupidity, he didn’t know which, he decided to nod.

The person hummed. “Alright. Do you want to stay here, or go to my room?” they asked further.

It was only now that Izuku realised it was a feminine voice, but he didn’t recognise it. “U-um, wh-who a-are y-you?” the boy asked with a nervous tone, while his head remained against what he assumed to be their… chest.

They woman let out a chuckle. “Oh, I guess you wouldn’t know. It’s me, Thirteen,” she answered with a cheery tone, mixed with the same warmth and kindness it had held the entire time.

Izuku’s eyes widened, and for the first time since she had entered, Izuku looked up.

He had kept his desk lamp on, because it reminded him of the stars he would often orbit as he went to sleep, so he was able to see… a figure.

But, she was near pitch black, as if her skin didn’t reflect the light that hit her.

But as he looked over what he assumed to be her skin, he noticed these white dots, as if her skin was the night sky with stars everywhere.

Thirteen grew a smile, which Izuku could see as her skin didn’t completely reflect the light, and her teeth and inside of her mouth was the same as anyone else’s. “I look a little weird, don’t I?” she asked with a slightly amused tone.

Izuku kept staring. “You look like space…” the boy muttered with an awed tone and expression.

Thirteen let out a light chuckle. “Well, I am the Space Heroine, aren’t I?” she replied still with an amused voice.

Izuku nodded, but then he remembered their conversation a moment ago. “A-are y-you ok w-with me s-staying with y-you?” he asked nervously as the situation returned to him.

Thirteen nodded. “Yes, I did offer, didn’t I?” she answered kindly.

Izuku stared at her for a few moments. He knew she was speaking the truth. She was a hero, and she had been very kind to him all day.

He looked down slightly. “C-can we… g-go to y-your r-room?” he asked with a lowered voice.

Thirteen’s smile widened slightly. “Of course, come with me.” she released the boy from the embrace, then stood up from the bed.

She looked down to Izuku while giving him a smile. “Let’s go.” she reached out her hand, inviting the boy to take hold of it.

Izuku stared for a few moments, but a feeling began to fill him, a feeling of… he wasn’t sure what, happiness? Excitement?

Hope?

He slowly shuffled out of his bed, then shyly stood up.

For a moment, he contemplated whether this was actually still real and if she really was being honest.

But then he reminded himself of the point he had made just moments before. 

She was a hero, and she had been nice to him all day.

He slowly raised his hand, then put it in Thirteen’s.

Once he did this, the Space Heroine took hold of his hand, but it was a soft and kind hold, one the boy had never experienced before.

His eyes widened slightly at the touch, but then Thirteen moved. “Come, let’s go before we risk sleeping in.” It wasn’t an order like Izuku was used to, and when he looked up at her he could see that she was still smiling to him kindly.

Finally, any doubt left in him seemed to disappear, and he nodded in agreement.

Thirteen smiled a bit wider, then she turned to the door and began to walk.

Izuku followed along, even as she left his room and went into her own.

He looked around when he entered her room.

It was… nice.

What he had expected to find was a lot of space themed things.

And that’s exactly what he saw.

There were a few pictures of different astronomical objects, including the Pillars of Creation. There was also a model of the solar system on her desk.

But as he looked around, he spotted something surprising.

A spaceship model.

But it wasn’t just any spaceship.

It was  _ his _ spaceship.

“Ah, that. Well, I’ve always loved space, so when the ship- eh, your ship appeared, I was pretty excited about it, and when people began to make models of it I just needed to get one,” the heroine explained, and admitted, sheepishly as she saw where Izuku was looking.

Izuku looked up to her, as she was taller than him. “They m-made models?” he asked with a stutter surprise.

Thirteen smiled and nodded. “Yes. A lot of people found your ship cool and before long a toy company began to make accurate models of it and they sold really well,” she answered with a cheery tone.

Izuku stared at her with surprise, before turning back to the model again.

Thirteen thought his surprise was cute, but she decided that they needed to sleep or they might oversleep. Well, she had no real duties, besides making sure the USJ was in good condition, and as far as she knew, Izuku had nothing either, so it wouldn’t be a problem really.

She tightened her hold on Izuku’s hand for a moment, just enough to get his attention again. As he looked up at her she spoke again. “Come, let’s get some sleep.” she pointed to her bed as she said this.

Izuku turned to the bed and stared at it for a few moments, then he looked back up to her, now with a somewhat unsure expression. “A-are you s-still ok with me s-staying with y-you?” he asked nervously.

Thirteen looked at him for a moment, then she suddenly let go of his hand and crouched down in front of him.

Izuku was surprised as her face was suddenly right in front of him. “Midoriya. Izuku, I want you to know that unlike those people you used to be around, we...  _ I _ care about you. I want to make sure you’re ok, and if that means you sleep in the same bed as me, then that’s what’ll happen. I’m not going to change my mind unless I have a good reason to, and just not wanting to is not a good reason in my mind,” she explained with a mix of seriousness, honesty and kindness, and through it all, her tone was soft.

Izuku’s eyes widened at her words, but after a moment his vision began to become blurry.

He realised quickly that he had begun to cry again, and he quickly and desperately tried to dry them away. “I… I… T-thank you,” he managed through his tears, tears that were not of sadness, but of joy.

Thirteen gained a small smile, before pulling him into another embrace. “Anytime Izuku, anytime.”

The two of them stayed in the embrace for a few minutes, and eventually Izuku began to feel drowsy.

Thirteen helped the boy up into her bed, then she crawled in alongside him and wrapped him in a comforting embrace.

Both fell asleep before long, and both of their dreams were bliss.


	8. New day and New Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April 4th. Chapter 1/1.
> 
> Izuku wakes up to a strange and mindboggling morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Nanamoe on Discord for betaing this chapter, ya da boss :D

“Speech” _‘thoughts’_

Enjoy

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dawn came to Japan and in the teacher’s dorms of UA a familiar short, white-furred creature walked down the hall of the third floor in the direction of UA’s new ward’s room.

The principal had allowed the boy to sleep in. He suspected the boy might have been tired after the first day, so it was actually a bit past when the school day started.

He stopped in front of the boy’s room and raised a paw to lightly knock on the door.

The rodent was momentarily surprised when the door moved, indicating it hadn’t been closed completely.

He frowned. He didn’t take the boy for the kind to keep his door slightly open.

Nedzu decided to slowly push the door open. “Midoriya? are you awake?” he asked quietly as he entered inside.

He froze in his step when he saw the bed, more specifically, the bed sheet pulled to the side.

And Izuku was nowhere to be seen.

A sense of dread filled the rodent. Where had Izuku gone? Had he left by himself? Had someone somehow figured out he was here, then somehow gotten past the campus security?

He immediately pulled out his phone. He had cameras installed to cover every inch of the school, except for two parts.

The bedrooms and bathrooms. He valued privacy and he knew others valued it as much as he did, which was why he hadn’t done it, but he really hoped no warp quirks were involved, as they were undetectable before the first intrusion.

He checked the camera feeds from overnight, then used his quirk to help process the images as he sped them up.

It only took a few minutes until he saw something and quickly paused the recording, then wound it back.

What Nedzu saw both worried him and made him feel relief.

On the screen he saw Thirteen leave her room, then slowly enter Izuku’s, then after a few minutes came out with the boy in hand and re-entered her own room.

He was worried about what could have caused the boy to go with Thirteen. Had he had a nightmare?

Since neither of them were awake, he resolved to wait until they did and instead left Izuku’s room and moved downstairs again.

* * *

Izuku began to shuffle slightly as he began to rouse from his slumber.

As his senses returned to him, he quickly realised that something felt off.

He was lying up against something soft and warm. He didn’t remember there being anything like that in his bed.

But after a few seconds, it clicked.

He tensed up as he realised what, or rather _who_ he was lying up against.

He slowly moved his head up and his jade green eyes locked on to deep black.

Thirteen grew a smile. “Good morning Midoriya, did you sleep well?” she greeted him softly, apparently having already been awake.

Izuku stayed tense, while he seemed to get nervous. “U-um, g-good m-morning,” he greeted back awkwardly and nervously.

It was a moment later that Izuku realised that his arms were wrapped around Thirteen’s waist, and his head was resting atop her… assets.

He gained a deep red blush, then quickly scampered to make distance between him and her. “I-I’m s-sorry, I d-didn’t m-mean t-to t-t-touch y-you like th-that,” the boy apologised hurriedly as he unknowingly neared the edge of the bed.

Thirteen blinked in surprise, but her eyes widened when she noticed he was nearing the edge. “Midoriya, watch out.” she quickly reached an arm out towards the boy.

Izuku’s eyes widened as he felt his hand not make further contact with the bed and began to fall backwards.

But then a hand grabbed his arm and was quickly pulled back onto the bed, and before he knew it he felt the soft warmth he had woken up to surround him once more.

“Oh my god, are you ok Izuku?” Thirteen asked with worry, now having a proper hold on the boy.

Izuku looked up at her with wide eyes, but stayed frozen once he registered the worried look she was giving him.

This in turn only worried her more. “Did I hurt you? Are you ok?” she questioned further, her voice reflecting her feelings.

Evidently her words shook Izuku out of his daze, yet he didn’t stop staring at her as he nodded in confirmation.

She let out a sigh of relief. “Alright, good. You nearly gave me a heart attack you know, why did you almost crawl off the bed like that?” she asked with a small frown, but it was not a frown of annoyance, it was one of confusion and worry.

Izuku lowered his head and he couldn’t help it as tears began to appear in his eyes. “I-I’m s-sorry, I-I thought y-you’d be angry b-because of how I-I was holding o-onto you,” he explained as he apologised to the space heroine and sobs began to break through.

Thirteen felt her heart clench. He had thought she would be angry with him. He thought she would act like those from his past did.

She moved one of her arms up, and put her hand on the back of the boy’s head.

The gesture made Izuku’s sobs stop as he tensed up.

“If you did something I didn’t like, then I would’ve moved you while you slept. If I didn’t do that then it means that I had no problem with it. You don’t need to be scared about making me angry, because I will tell you before I get angry, ok?” 

Izuku’s mind stalled.

Her voice was so soft. So kind. So warm.

Her words, they were also just so kind.

And for once, his mind didn’t immediately reject them. 

He remembered how she acted the previous night. She had been nice, she had never been upset about him waking her up, and she even offered to let him stay with her over night.

For the first time in a long time, the boy was beginning to feel calm.

His body began to relax and his sobs stilled as he looked up at her.

Thirteen was smiling softly and kindly to him, and even though she had done it before, he felt something bubble up in him, something he had only felt after leaving Earth years ago.

Happiness. Joy.

He lowered his head as he pulled himself close to the near pitch black woman. “Thank you...” the boy muttered.

Thirteen held her smile as she held the boy close. “You’re welcome Izuku.”

* * *

It took an hour before Thirteen and Izuku finally decided to get out of bed, but considering the fact Izuku’s stomach was growling loudly they really didn’t have much of a choice.

As they walked out of the room, it quickly became apparent to Thirteen that Izuku may actually trust her now.

Why did she think this?

He refused to let go of her hand, absolutely refused.

But Thirteen found herself not minding it. In fact, she felt a warm feeling as she thought about it.

They exited the elevator as they arrived at the ground floor and the two of them walked in the direction of the kitchen.

As they did, Thirteen looked down to Izuku with a warm smile. “So, what do you want for breakfast?” she asked with subdued cheeriness. She didn’t want to risk overwhelming the boy so she was holding back.

Izuku looked up at her, then looked ahead a moment later as he seemed to think about it.

His head then lowered. “I-I don’t know…” he admitted with a slightly nervous tone.

Thirteen frowned slightly, knowing that he was probably afraid she’d be upset that he didn’t know, but she also knew that getting over the kind of conditioning he had received would take a long time.

Her soft and kind smile returned in its stead. “Then why don’t we see what there is and I can suggest it, does that sound alright?” she suggested, hoping it would make the boy feel better.

He looked up at her with surprise for a moment, which would likely happen a lot until he realises that she won’t be mad at him for something simple like that.

He grew a small smile and nodded to her.

Thirteen’s own smile widened. “Well alright then.” she looked ahead again as they entered the kitchen.

For the next several minutes, Thirteen looked through the refrigerator and cupboards to take stock of what was there. Usually Lunch Rush was kind enough to make everyone’s food, but they had woken up later and the cook was already in the cafeteria preparing for lunch, which Thirteen realised wasn’t far off.

Knowing this, she decided to make a more brunch-styled meal which would be larger than breakfast.

When she explained this to Izuku, the boy seemed to gain some minor excitement, even if he tried to hide it.

So, for the next while Thirteen went about preparing a variety of meals for the two of them to enjoy.

“C-can I h-help?” 

Thirteen blinked and turned around to see Izuku standing nervously behind her with his head lowered.

She grew a wide smile. “Of course. Come, wash your hands then I can show something you can do,” she agreed happily. She was glad to see the boy actually reaching out instead of simply silently watching. It was probably something well out of his comfort zone, he was probably even afraid of backlash, but he did it anyway.

Izuku looked up at her with a look of surprise for a moment, but it brightened quickly into a small smile as he nodded.

He hurried over to the sink and quickly washed his hands, then he went over to Thirteen again and looked up at her.

She smiled down at him in return. “Good. Now, watch closely, I’ll show you what to do, but if you forget then just ask me, ok?” she explained warmly to him.

Izuku nodded again, still while wearing a small excited smile.

Thirteen smiled a bit wider at this, but focused on what she was doing and began showing Izuku what he would be doing.

For the next thirty minutes to an hour, the two of them made brunch together. Occasionally Thirteen would try to make small talk, but Izuku couldn’t hold the conversation for long, but whether this was out of nervousness or inexperience with conversations she didn’t know.

What she did know was that the boy seemed to be a natural in the kitchen. He completed his tasks with ease and only made very few minor mistakes here and there, which surprised her, but in a good way.

Finally, they finished preparing the food, and they put everything on the dinner table in the common room.

Thirteen looked over everything they had made, with her hands on her hips, and nodded. “Looks good,” she stated, then turned to Izuku with a smile. “Are you ready to eat?” she asked cheerily, but still softly.

Izuku looked at the table with wide eyes. He hadn’t realised just how many different foods they had made, but his mouth also watered at it.

Thirteen chuckled as she saw this and moved to gently pat him on the head. “Come, let’s eat,” she suggested with amusement.

Izuku looked up at her, not noticing that he didn’t flinch at the contact, and grew a small smile as he nodded in agreement.

The two of them sat at the table, side by side, and for the next while they sat and quietly ate together.

* * *

Nedzu was sitting in his office in the main campus building. After he had left the dorm, he had gone straight to his office to do work, while intermittently checking the cameras to see if Thirteen and Izuku had woken up.

However, after getting into a particularly tricky bit of paperwork, he forgot to do so for a while.

He only realised this once he finally finished the papers. “Oh dear, I appear to have lost track of time,” he spoke aloud as he checked his wristwatch.

He opened the camera feeds on his computer, and switched to the teacher’s dorm.

He blinked when he got to the kitchen.

_‘Midoriya and Thirteen are… making food together?’_ he was quite surprised by this turn of events.

Had the boy become comfortable with her presence over night? 

He hummed to himself, “Perhaps I should wait until they are finished with eating before I greet them…” he mused to himself with a small smile.

A moment later, he simply turned off the computer and went back to his paperwork.

* * *

Izuku was in bliss.

He hadn’t had such good food in a long, long time. Celeste wasn’t bad at it, it was just… a bit plain sometimes.

But the meal he had made with Thirteen.

It was great, and he loved every bite.

Thirteen let out a content sigh as she patted her now full stomach. “Wow, I’m stuffed now, what about you Izuku?” she asked as she turned to the greenette with a smile.

Thirteen turned to her and blinked, then looked down. “Y-yeah, I-I can’t eat a-anymore,” he agreed nervously.

Thirteen’s smile fell slightly for a moment. She didn’t like that he was still so nervous, but she supposed it wasn’t just something that would disappear like that. At least he wasn’t flinching whenever she spoke up.

Her smile returned a moment after. “Then let’s clean up after ourselves. Lunch Rush won’t be happy if he finds the kitchen looking like a mess.” she stood up from the table as she spoke with an amused tone. She remembered the time Yamada had tried baking a cake for Aizawa’s birthday and made a massive mess. Lunch Rush had almost torn him in two.

Izuku looked up to her with a blank look for a moment, then his small smile returned and he nodded.

Izuku and Thirteen proceeded to take their plates and what else they had used back into the kitchen to clean it up, though this was mostly Thirteen washing them, then Izuku drying and stacking them.

With their combined effort, they managed to clean everything up relatively quickly.

Thirteen nodded as she looked over the clean kitchen. “All clean,” she then looked down at Izuku beside her, “So, what do you want to do now? Watch some TV?” she asked with a smile.

Izuku looked up at her, but quickly looked down and seemed to shrink in on himself slightly.

Thirteen frowned at this, but she paused when the boy nodded.

Seeing this, she grew a small smile and once more reached down to pat him on the head. “Alright, let’s go sit on the sofa then.” she turned away from the kitchen as she spoke, then held out her hand for Izuku to take hold of.

Izuku looked up at her, but his eyes locked onto her hand after a quick moment.

Wordlessly, his hand raised up, and slowly took hold of the heroine’s.

Thirteen’s smile grew some, and she wordlessly walked with the boy over to the sofa.

They sat down on the sofa, and Thirteen handed the remote off to Izuku. She remembered how he seemed to come out of his shell some the night before when he was allowed to choose what to watch.

Once more the two of them sat in silence as they simply watched TV, though Izuku did slowly scoot closer to the dark woman over time.

* * *

Nedzu neared the teacher’s dorm. He had checked the cameras once again and had seen Thirteen and Izuku finishing up cleaning after their meal.

As such, he had decided to make his way towards the dorm with the intent of assuring that everything was fine. Though he didn’t actually expect any problems, he still wanted to be absolutely sure.

He arrived at the front door and simply entered inside.

The sound of the TV being on immediately registered for him and as he closed the door he turned to the sofas.

He made his way over, and as he did he could see the TV playing the Hero News channel. Thirteen didn’t typically watch that, which must of meant Izuku was in control of the remote.

He came up just past the sofa, with his paws folded behind his back and turned to look at the two sitting there. “Good morning Thirteen,” Nedzu greeted with his usual smile and chipper tone.

Him having suddenly spoken up made Izuku jump and he quickly moved to hide up against Thirteen, much to the surprise of both heroes. “Woah, hey, it’s ok Izuku, it’s just Nedzu,” Thirteen reassured kindly as she wrapped one arm around his shoulders and the other moved to caress his hair comfortingly.

It took a few moments, but Izuku seemed to calm down and slowly raised his head from Thirteen’s shoulder.

He seemed to relax further when he saw that it was indeed Nedzu, and he let go of the grip he’d inadvertently had on Thirteen’s arm. “I-I’m s-sorry M-Mister Nedzu, y-you scared m-me,” the boy apologised as his head lowered and his shoulders scrunched up.

Nedzu frowned slightly for a moment, but his smile returned soon after. “It is not your fault, I should not have spoken up so suddenly, I apologise for frightening you,” the rodent spoke softly as he assured the boy it was fine.

Izuku looked back to him and nodded in understanding after a moment.

Nedzu’s smile turned slightly sad following this. “Now, I apologise for this, but might I ask why you went with Thirteen last night? You are not in trouble, so you needn’t worry, but you gave me quite the fright when I came to check up on you and you were nowhere to be seen,” the principal asked with a worried, yet still soft tone.

Izuku shrunk in on himself some again, but instead of him speaking it was Thirteen who spoke. “He had a nightmare and I woke up because of him trying to hold in his crying. After I figured that out, I asked if he wanted to stay with me for the night and we did just that. I’m sorry that we made you worry Sir,” the teacher apologised as she explained what had happened the previous night.

Nedzu shook his head. “No no, it is quite alright. I am more than happy that you helped him, I prefer getting a minor fright over young Midoriya being left alone while upset, so thank you for doing this.” he smiled up to the dark woman as he assured her that he wasn’t upset with them.

Thirteen nodded in understanding. “So, is there anything I can do for you Sir?” she asked as she changed the subject.

Nedzu hummed as his eyes drifted to Izuku, who was still sitting close to the heroine, before refocusing on Thirteen, “You can stay with Midoriya, I simply came by to make sure nothing was wrong,” he answered still with his smile.

Thirteen blinked at him, then her smile returned and she nodded. “Alright, I’ll do that Sir.”

Nedzu nodded in return, then turned to Izuku. “I will return to my office now. Have a pleasant day Midoriya.” he waved to the boy as he said his goodbye.

Izuku looked at the rodent for a moment. “B-bye.” he raised a hand to wave shyly to the principal.

The principal chuckled, then wordlessly turned and moved to leave the dorm.

As the principal left the dorm, Izuku and Thirteen were once more the only ones left in the dorm.

* * *

Izuku was watching the TV with wide-eyed excitement. If there had been one thing he had missed while being in space, it was watching quirks in action.

The Hero News channel was in the middle of reporting on a fight in Tokyo. It was a pair of villains who had just robbed a bank and were trying to run from the police with their quirks.

Their quirks seemed to be assisting one another. One had a fire quirk and the other a wind quirk which they used to strengthen their power. Izuku loved when people did that, even if they were villains.

“You mutter a lot, don’t you Izuku?” came Thirteen’s amused voice from beside him.

Izuku jolted for a moment before whipping his head to stare at the heroine with wide eyes. “I-I’m s-sorry, it’s a-a b-bad habit,” he apologised as he looked away again and lowered his head.

Thirteen gained a sad smile, then reached over to pat him on the head. “I didn’t mean it was a bad thing, I just found it funny,” she assured softly as she left her hand on the boy’s head.

Izuku looked up at her again. “B-but, ev-everyone said it w-was c-creepy,” he argued sadly with an expression that mirrored his voice.

The space heroine shook her head. “They don’t know anything. They were all just a bunch of meanies and you don’t need to listen to any of what they’ve said.” she moved her arm to pull the boy close and wrap her other arm around him comfortingly as she spoke.

Izuku blinked up at her, but said nothing.

After staring at her for a few seconds, he lowered his head and leaned into her hold. “O-ok, t-thank you T-Thirteen.”

Thirteen blinked at the use of her hero name, but then she remembered something and gasped. “Oh, I never told you my name, did I?” she realised as she looked down at him.

Izuku’s eyes widened and he whipped his head again to stare at her with wide eyes. “Y-your n-name? W-why would y-you t-tell me t-that?” he questioned with shock.

Thirteen blew a raspberry. “Because we’re going to be spending a lot of time together of course. I don’t want you to call me by my hero name when I’m not wearing my costume, that sort of beats the purpose don’t you think,” she explained with a smile and an amused tone.

Izuku stared at her for a few moments more as his mouth opened and closed as he tried to find a reason to deny her words.

In the end, he couldn’t find anything, and he simply closed his mouth again.

“Ok…” he muttered. It was still unbelievable to him, but the logic was there.

Thirteen chuckled at this. “I know it’s surprising since I’ve only known you for a day at most, but I trust you. Therefore, my name is Anakuro Hirooki, it’s nice to officially meet you Izuku Midoriya,” she greeted the boy properly with a wide smile.

Izuku’s eyes were wide as he looked back up at her. She had really told him her name, just like that.

But he quickly remembered his manners and looked back down at his lap. “I-it’s nice to m-meet you too,” he replied nervously.

Anakuro let out a laugh. “You can call me Anakuro if you want, since I call you Izuku.” she added cheerily.

And now Izuku’s brain couldn’t take anymore.

He slumped to the side, right onto Anakuro’s tall shoulder.

The dark skinned woman blinked. “Izuku?” waited for a moment, but no response came. “Izuku?” she reached up and shook his shoulder lightly for a moment.

Still no response.

Anakuro began to panic slightly. “Izuku? Are you ok? Oh no, did I overwhelm him?” she asked aloud as she began to shake the boy’s shoulder a bit harder.

Thankfully, her shaking his shoulder seemed to begin to wake the boy again as he began to mumble softly.

He raised his head from her shoulder and brought a hand up to his head. “Weird… Why did I have a dream where Thirteen told me her name..?” the boy muttered to himself as he gained a confused frown.

Anakuro blinked again for a moment, then she began to chuckle. “It wasn’t a dream you funny little bean.”

Izuku froze for several seconds, before turning to stare at Anakuro with wide eyes once again.

The heroine in question couldn’t hold it in anymore and began to fall into a fit of restrained laughter. She was still trying to hold it in, but was only barely managing to make it a bit louder than a chuckle.

Izuku stared at the dark skinned woman. “W-what? W-what’s f-funny?” he asked nervously as he gained an unsure frown.

Anakuro did her best to try and calm down, but it still took her a minute to do so. “I’m s-sorry, your reaction just sent me over the edge and I couldn’t help myself anymore,” she apologised as she gave him a smile that reflected her words.

Izuku looked at her for a few more moments, then he lowered his head. “O-oh.” he began to blush at her explanation.

Anakuro looked at Izuku for a moment, then she brought her arm over the boy’s shoulder and pulled him close again. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to embarrass you. Can I ask what it was you were muttering about before when we were watching TV? It sounded like you were talking about the fight, but I couldn’t understand everything,” she asked curiously as she changed the subject.

Izuku turned back to her for another moment, before looking at the TV again. “U-um, I w-was analysing t-their quirks and t-the way t-they use them together.”

Anakuro raised an eyebrow. “You were analysing their quirks? Do you like to do that?” she asked with more curiosity.

Izuku nodded shyly. “Y-yeah. I-I thought i-if I could a-analyse q-quirks well, t-then I-I could become a h-hero even without a q-quirk,” he explained while his tone began to change into something more determined, and his stutters began to lessen.

Anakuro’s eyes widened. “You want to become a hero?” she asked with surprise.

Izuku’s eyes widened, and he suddenly scrambled out of her embrace and further along the couch while wearing a terrified expression. “I-I’m s-sorry, I d-didn’t mean i-it.” he began to curl in on himself as he began to spot apology after apology. “P-please d-don’t h-hurt me.” 

Anakuro watched Izuku with confusion, panic, worry, and last but not least, sadness.

This reaction was bad. She knew this could only mean one thing.

She raised her hands and put on the kindest smile she could. “Hey, easy Izuku, I’m not mad, I was just surprised,” she assured softly as she slowly moved closer to the boy.

Izuku was trembling as he moved one of his arms slightly so he could see her, having covered his head much like he had when Anakuro came into his room last night. “Y-you’re n-not m-mad?” he asked fearfully.

She shook her head. “No, not one bit. There isn’t anything to _be_ mad about afterall.” she got closed to the boy as she spoke.

Izuku’s tearfilled eyes widened, before he closed them as he covered his head again. “W-why? I-I’m u-useless, e-everyone s-says so. I c-can’t be hero,” he denied as he curled up on himself further.

“You’re not useless. If you were useless, could you have saved the astronauts from the NISS?”

Izuku paused.

For half a minute, silence filled the common room, save for the sound of the TV.

Finally, Izuku began to move his arms again to stare at Anakuro.

She was smiling wider to him. “I don’t think you’re useless, everyone has a use in some way. You saved a group of people no one else could save. You helped them when we failed to.

You were a hero when no one else could be.”

Izuku’s eyes widened and his mind ground to a halt.

_‘I was… a hero?’_

He continued to stare at her. “R-really? I-I was a h-hero?” he asked with a tone filled with more hope than should be possible.

Anakuro suppressed the urge to frown at the tone and kept her smile as she nodded. “Yes, and I’m not the only one who thinks so. The public might not know you’re human, but they already consider the pilot of the spaceship a hero, they consider you a hero,” she answered warmly as she reached out to the boy and put a hand on his knee.

Izuku’s mind reactivated as he stared at her. 

He was a hero.

The self doubt in him denied it, warning him that it was a ploy to get close to him to hurt him.

But everything else believed the heroine. Her voice was kind in a different way from the fake kindness the caretakers at the orphanage would use before hurting him.

She was being honest. She wasn’t faking it. He knew this, but his self doubt had gotten the better of him.

His vision began to become blurry.

_‘I was a hero. I saved people, just like All Might.’_

Tears began to stream down his cheeks, and soon sobs began to bubble to the surface.

Anakuro’s smile turned sad. She moved closer to the boy and wrapped her arms around him. “It’s ok. Let it all out. It’s ok,” she assured as she whispered softly to him.

The final wall broke, and his cries echoed through the common room as he wrapped his arms around the heroine and buried his face into her chest.

Anakuro moved one arm from his back to his head and began to comfortingly run her fingers through his hair.

As Izuku let out all his buried emotions, Anakuro wondered just how anyone could be so cruel to a boy like him.

_‘He’s never had anyone. No father, no mother, no siblings or friends. Only bullies, abusers and tormentors.’_

Her expression turned from sad to angry.

_‘Nedzu had better make sure those bastards go to jail, otherwise I’ll use my quirk to get rid of them myself,’_ she thought darkly as she glared at the wall.

She looked back down to Izuku after a few more moments.

She made a decision.

_‘I’ll do whatever I can to make him happy. I’ll make sure he never has a reason to be scared again. No matter what.’_

She would hold that promise.


	9. A Family Formed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April 10th. Chapter 1/1.
> 
> Izuku gets something he's only been able to dream about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Raef for editing this over for me, I appreciate it a lot :D

“Speech” _‘thoughts’_ **“Celeste”**

Enjoy

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Izuku cried for a long while.

He had a death grip on the back of Anakuro’s shirt all the while, as if he thought letting go would mean his death or something like it.

And Anakuro allowed it, even as her shirt became stained by his tears.

Eventually his cries began to ebb before he began to calm down.

As he calmed down, the boy’s eyes began to droop, before he eventually fell asleep.

That was how Anakuro found herself sitting on the sofa with Izuku sleeping up against her, yet still with a death grip on her shirt.

She idly played with Izuku’s hair as he slept, yet her mind was elsewhere.

How could she best help the boy? She had duties to fulfill. Not as many as the other faculty, but it still meant she wouldn’t be around Izuku all the time.

_ ‘Maybe Nedzu will allow him to follow me around. He could wear his suit to protect his identity.’ _

She would have to talk with the principal when he returned later.

* * *

Two hours went by and Izuku was still sleeping soundly in Anakuro’s embrace.

She had been watching the news in silence during this time. She wanted to see what the people thought about Izuku and his spaceship and the public was not quiet about it.

As she was watching the TV, the front door opened.

“HE—I mean hey, is anybo—” Mic greeted as he entered through the front door, once more almost using his quirk before catching himself, but he stopped speaking completely as he turned to the sofa and saw Anakuro looking back at him with narrowed eyes.

She brought her free hand up to her mouth and put a finger to her lips, telling the blonde to be quiet, then gestured to beside her.

Mic only took a moment to understand what she was trying to say and nodded in understanding to her.

He quietly made his way over to the sofa and as he did, Izuku’s green hair began to come into view.

He got to the sofa and leaned on the back. “Did something happen?” the blonde asked in a surprisingly quiet voice, filled with worry.

Anakuro frowned. “A few things happened, but it ended with him crying before eventually tiring himself out,” she explained as she stared at the TV.

Mic frowned sadly. “Darn. What got him upset?”

Anakuro continued to stare at the TV for a few moments, then finally turned to Mic. “He mentioned he wanted to be a hero, but then he realised what he said and got scared. The other kids at the orphanage apparently called him useless and said he could never be a hero. I then pointed out that he saved the NISS crew. He was a hero when no one else could be. I guess that knowledge put him over the edge.” She turned to Izuku as she spoke.

She watched him with a sad frown. “Someone this kind should not have to be put through so much.” She turned back to Mic, this time with a determined expression. “I’ll do whatever I can to make sure he’s happy. No one will ever call him useless again, not if I have anything to say about it.”

Mic blinked at her for a moment, then he smiled. “Sounds like he’s got the right person looking out for him. If you ever need help, just ask and I’ll do what I can. The little listener has missed out on a lot and I want to help make sure he gets at least some of it back.”

Anakuro blinked at the usually loud blonde, but smiled back after a moment. “Thanks Yamada.” 

Mic stood up straight. “Don’t mention it. And I’m sure all the other teachers would be more than happy to help as well, but it looks like he’s already found his mom.” His smile turned into a grin as he teased the dark-skinned woman.

Anakuro froze while her eyes went wide. “W-what? Wh-what are you talking about?” she questioned in a whisper-yell, while her face tinted gray as she blushed.

Mic chuckled quietly. “Come on, look at the way you two are sitting. You look like a mother and son, and the way you act protectively of him is the same. You’ve only known him for a day, but you really do already act like his mom,” he explained, his tone becoming slightly more serious by the end.

Anakuro stared up at him. She wanted to deny it, but she found the words failing to come out. And that was because a part of her mind couldn’t deny that she had been acting in a motherly way with him. But it had been the right thing to do, he needed someone he could rely on, that he could trust, and she just happened to be in the right place at the right time.

So… why did denying it make her chest ache?

Did she actually want to be a mother for him? She had barely known him for a day.

“Uh, Hirooki, you ok?”

Anakuro shook out of her thoughts at the sound of Mic’s voice. “Huh? Oh, yeah, I’m fine, just… thinking,” she answered with an unsure tone.

Mic raised an eyebrow at her. “Well… Alright, if you say so. I’m going up to change. I’ll be back down in a bit, so just sit tight.” He shot her a smile before walking towards the stairs.

Anakuro watched as he walked away. “Right…”

She settled back into the sofa, but now her mind was occupied with thoughts and questions, questions which she might not get an answer to, at least not for a long time.

* * *

For a few days, everything turned into a semi-comfortable rhythm for Izuku.

He had woken up not long after Hizashi had changed into his casual clothing and come back down to the common room. Izuku had panicked for a few moments when he realised there was someone other than Anakuro there, but he calmed down after being reassured by the dark-skinned woman and Hizashi explained that he was Present Mic.

After this, the rest of the faculty slowly began to trickle back in. As they did, everyone greeted Izuku with a smile and a wave, everyone except Aizawa, who just waved and made it look like he smiled behind his scarf.

For the rest of the day, Izuku sat close to Anakuro as he watched TV, while the rest of the faculty sat around them and watched along.

The days after went much the same, except Anakuro had asked Izuku if he would like to stay with her overnight, to make sure he didn’t have another nightmare. 

Izuku had obviously been embarrassed at the suggestion, but he had also accepted it rather quickly. He had slept peacefully that night and he wanted to again.

As such, it became normal for Izuku and Anakuro to sleep in. Not much, but a bit longer than the rest of the teachers.

A week after Izuku first came to live at UA, there was a change to the rhythm.

Izuku tilted his head slightly as he looked at Anakuro with a small nervous frown. “Y-you have to g-go?” he asked nervously.

Anakuro frowned slightly as she looked down at him. “I have to go to the USJ; I need to make sure everything is ok there,” she explained to him as she put a comforting hand on his head and ruffled his hair lightly.

Izuku didn’t like that she was going; he wanted to stay with her. “C-can’t I c-come with you?” he asked hurriedly.

Anakuro blinked. “Can you… I mean...” She seemed to think it over for a moment as she brought a hand to her chin.

The silence made Izuku’s nervousness grow, thinking he may have made a mistake.

But before he could apologise, she snapped her fingers as she remembered a thought she had had a few days earlier. “I think I have a way we can do it. Wait a minute, I need to call Nedzu.” She smiled widely at him before turning and stepping away while pulling out her phone.

Izuku watched her walk away and felt a small amount of relief as he realised he hadn’t made a mistake.

He stood by the sofa as he watched Anakuro talking to someone over the phone. He couldn’t hear what she was saying, but she glanced at him every now and again.

After a minute, her smile returned as she said something more before ending the call.

She walked back over to Izuku, still smiling. “Nedzu said it’s ok, but just in case someone sees you, we’ve agreed that you have to wear your spacesuit and helmet, all right?” she explained to the boy, her happy tone indicating to Izuku that she was also very glad that he got to go with her.

Izuku’s eyes widened as he stared at her, and after a moment a small excited smile spread across his face. “I c-can go with you?” 

Anakuro nodded. “Yep. Nedzu said it’s ok so long as you wear your suit, just in case someone comes around,” she answered cheerily.

Izuku’s small smile widened slightly further and he hurried up to her and hugged her around the waist. “T-Thank you, thank y-you!” he thanked her excitedly. 

Anakuro hugged him back with a wide smile. “You’re welcome, Izuku. Now come on, we need to change clothes. There’s a lot I need to do, so let’s get going.” She gestured to the stairs as she spoke.

Izuku looked up at her and nodded.

The two of them hurried up to their individual rooms and changed into their spacesuits, though only Izuku’s could functionally let him survive in a vacuum.

From there, the two of them left the dorm and were driven to the USJ.

* * *

Izuku stared with wide eyes through his helmet visor.

The USJ was  _ massive _ , as in it was probably at least one kilometer in width and was entirely encased in a glass dome. 

He was standing next to Thirteen at the top of the stairs and the heroine turned to him. “Welcome to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint, or USJ, as I call it for short. This is where our students learn to perform rescues in all sorts of environments and while it’s not in use, I make sure everything is well and in good shape,” she explained cheerily as she pointed around the facility.

Izuku turned to her as she explained, then looked back once she finished. “You t-take care of all of t-this?” he asked with a quiet but disbelieving tone.

Thirteen nodded. “Yep. Don’t worry, it’s not as much work as it looks. I mainly look at the water pumps that filter the water in the Flood Zone over there.” She pointed towards a lake where a boat was floating. “Then I make sure the gas systems in the Conflagration Zone aren’t leaking.” She pointed towards a large orange-and-red dome next to the lake. “Then I make sure the water pumps and pipes are fine in the Downpour Zone.” She pointed to another dome, this one blue. “And finally I give the other three zones a once-over to see if anything needs to be switched out to make it all more authentic.” She turned back to Izuku, who had been following her explanation the whole time. “Pretty simple, right?”

Izuku nodded as he turned back to her, but didn’t answer verbally.

Thirteen smiled under her suit. “Good. Let’s get going then. Oh, and if you have questions, you are more than welcome to ask,” she added as she began walking down the stairs.

Izuku blinked, but hurried to catch up to her.

As he came up next to her, he reached his hand over and took hold of Thirteen’s glove, and in response the heroine took hold of his a moment later.

It had taken a few days of repeated reassurance, but Izuku was finally sure that she didn’t mind holding his hand. He was still slightly embarrassed by it, but it also made him feel safer. He would rather feel embarrassed and safe than vice versa.

The two of them walked down the stairs from the entrance and stood in the central plaza for a moment before Thirteen turned to Izuku. “Where do you want to go first?” she asked.

Izuku turned to her with a surprised expression beneath his mask. “I c-can choose?” he asked.

Thirteen nodded. “Yep. We can start with whatever area you want,” she answered so cheerily that Izuku could hear the smile on her face.

Izuku kept staring at her for a few moments, then he finally looked around to the zones surrounding him.

He seemed to make up his mind after a few moments and pointed towards the blue dome. “Can w-we go there first?” he asked as he turned back to her.

Thirteen nodded. “Sure. Let’s go.”

And so the two went to work.

* * *

It took a few hours, but they finished looking over everything.

Everything had been in top shape as they checked it over, so Thirteen instead went around explaining how everything worked to Izuku.

The boy had been interested during it all and never found anything to be dull or boring.

After looking at the pumps and pipes in the Downpour Zone, they continued on to the Flood Zone, where the pumps were likewise checked, then they went on and on around the rest of the USJ.

And Izuku enjoyed every second of it.

Eventually, they returned to the plaza. Thirteen looked at Izuku as they stood side-by-side at the fountain. “So, how was it?” she asked curiously as she sat on the edge of the fountain.

Izuku looked up at her as he sat down next to her. “It was really cool, thank you for showing it to me, Mom,” he answered happily and without a stutter. It was the first time he hadn’t stuttered since arriving at UA.

But he didn’t realise what he had just said, his own excitement getting the better of him.

Thirteen, on the other hand, had heard it. She had heard it and her mind had frozen because of it.

After not saying anything in response for almost a minute, Izuku began to get worried. “U-um, T-Thirteen?” he asked hesitantly. He was beginning to fear he had said something wrong.

“You called me ‘Mom.’”

Izuku froze as Thirteen spoke up, having finally found her voice. His eyes widened behind his helmet, then a moment later he fell off where he was sitting and began to crawl away. “I-I’m s-sorry, I-I d-didn’t mean t-to,” he apologised hurriedly while fear began to fill him once again.

Thirteen snapped out of her daze at his reaction and stood up with her hands held out in front of her. “W-wait, I’m not mad Izuku, I promise, calm down,” she assured hurriedly, staying in place as she knew that getting closer would make him more afraid.

Izuku stopped crawling backwards, but his body language told Thirteen that he was still scared. “B-but, I-I-”

“You called me ‘Mom.’ I know, but…” Thirteen paused for a moment as she prepared herself for what she was going to say.

She had thought it over. A lot. She had thought of every possible pro and con and whether she was fit to do it or not.

She had made her decision only the day before.

“If you want me to be your Mom, then I’ll be happy to.”

Izuku’s trembling stopped all at once, as did his mind that had been running rampant with fearful thoughts.

He simply stared at Thirteen, who slowly lowered her arms. “I’ve been thinking about it for a few days, after Hizashi teased me about it, and I decided that, if you wanted it, I would gladly be your Mom, but only if you’d have me. I just… didn’t think it would happen so quickly.” Thirteen was looking down at the ground slightly as she scratched the cheek of her helmet with a gloved finger.

She looked at Izuku again after a moment. “So, don’t be afraid, I’m not angry, I’m happy, really happy.” She was smiling wide behind her mask and her voice was filled with joy.

Izuku was still staring, but his mind had rebooted to an extent, enough to register what she was saying.

But he couldn’t comprehend it. It was unfathomable to him that someone would want him. Thirteen being nice to him had already broken his understanding of reality, but this... 

Everything he knew was now in question.

Thirteen slowly began to walk towards him, but he didn’t notice as his head lowered and he began to think.

Did she mean it? She was nice to him and she was a hero who worked at UA, so it couldn’t be a lie.

Did he want it? Yes. He wanted it more than anything, even more than becoming a hero.

He had wanted a mom or dad for years, but nobody had ever wanted the quirkless boy.

But… If she was alright with being his mom, did that mean he was wanted after all?

A gloved hand fell on top of his helmet and he looked up to stare into Thirteen’s own helmeted face. “Well? Do you want to be my son?” she asked with a soft, kind and warm tone, the one he had come to know as being a voice of true kindness.

He kept staring at her with wide eyes.

Then his vision began to get blurry, and he felt something trying to escape from his chest.

A sob escaped him as he began to tremble again, but this time it wasn’t out of fear.

He was trembling as he tried to contain his sobs.

“Y-yes, I w-want y-you to b-be my m-mom,” he answered shakily as he finally found his voice.

Thirteen’s smile widened beneath her helmet. “Then from here on out, I’ll be your mom and you’ll be my son,” she decided as she reached her arms around the boy and pulled him into a hug.

Izuku was stuck for a moment, then he wrapped his arm around Thirteen as well, all the while he began to cry loudly, but not from sadness.

From joy.

For several long minutes, the two of them sat on the ground and held each other in an embrace.

* * *

Nedzu was sitting in the dorm with a frown as he looked at his watch. Hirooki and Midoriya had been away for some time now, longer than he knew was needed to complete the check up of the USJ.

He would be lying if he said he wasn’t beginning to get worried.

“Nedzu, are you ok?”

Nedzu looked up to see Kayama looking at him with a slightly worried frown.

He looked ahead again as he answered. “I’m merely wondering where Hirooki and Midoriya are. They should have been back by now, even with the added time they likely would have used so Midoriya could see all the zones,” he explained with a slightly worried tone.

Kayama’s frown deepened. “I doubt anything happened. If an accident happened then the security bots would have notified you. They’re probably just—”

She was cut off as the door to the dorm opened.

Nedzu, Midnight and the rest of the faculty that had been in the common room turned to the door as it opened.

Coming in were the two suited people in question, Thirteen and Izuku.

Nedzu smiled. “There you two are. I was beginning to get worried,” he stated as he watched them walk inside.

Thirteen reached up with her free arm and rubbed the back of her neck. “Sorry about that, something… happened,” she explained cryptically as she apologised.

Nedzu raised an eyebrow. “Something happened?” he questioned with a less cheery tone.

Thirteen looked around for a moment and saw that all the other faculty was there, then turned back to Nedzu. “Can you get your hands on adoption papers for Izuku?” she suddenly asked with a more serious tone.

Everyone, including Nedzu, blinked at her words. “Pardon? Do you mean…” the rodent asked as it clicked in his mind.

Thirteen nodded. “I’m adopting Izuku,” she answered without a moment's hesitation.

Everyone stared at the space heroine as they tried to absorb this sudden information.

Then Midnight squealed. “Oh my gosh!” she exclaimed as she looked at the two of them.

It took only a moment longer before everyone else finally absorbed the information.

“Wait what?” 

“How did this happen?”

“I WAS RIGHT!” 

The latter exclamation was Hizashi, while the first two came from several of the others.

Izuku hid himself up against Thirteen as everyone exclaimed loudly.

Thirteen immediately reacted to this. “QUIET DOWN!”

Everyone immediately shut up, for a variety of reasons. The biggest reason was the fact that Thirteen had raised her voice. She only did that to communicate with others out in the field.

She then crouched down next to Izuku. “Hey, hey, Izuku, it’s ok, it’s ok,” she assured softly as she wrapped her arms around the boy in a comforting embrace.

The faculty watched as the boy visibly began to calm down, having begun trembling because of their raised voices.

A minute later, Izuku let go of Thirteen and she did the same. “Are you ok, Izuku?” she asked with a slightly worried tone as she stayed crouched in front of him.

He nodded after a moment. “I’m ok Mom…” he answered quietly, though not quietly enough that the faculty didn’t manage to catch it.

Snipe made an impressed whistling sound. “Well I’ll be darned, he really did call her mom…”

“Hirooki.”

Thirteen turned as her name was said, and she looked onto Nedzu’s beady black eyes.

He was smiling widely, very widely. “I can have the papers for you tomorrow. I must admit though, he has taken to you much quicker than I had thought he would with anyone here. I am glad nonetheless, and I am happy on both your behalfs.” He spoke with an overjoyed tone as he looked to the two suited people.

Thirteen nodded. “Thank you sir, I’m glad too,” she answered happily.

Nedzu nodded, then pointed towards the stairs. “Why don’t the two of you go up and change into some more comfortable clothing, then we can have a nice evening until dinner,” the rodent suggested as he clapped his paws.

Thirteen nodded again, then turned to Izuku. “Come Izuku, let’s go put on some more comfortable clothes then we can come down and spend time with everyone else,” she said as she stood up and reached out her hand for the boy to take hold of.

Izuku nodded, then took her hand. The two of them went up the stairs and out of sight.

It took a few minutes before they came back down again and as they did the faculty allowed Izuku to take the remote again.

The rest of the evening was calm and comfortable, but Lunch Rush made a quick dessert to celebrate Anakuro and Izuku becoming mother and son.

Mayhaps the future will be better after all, at least things seem to be going in Izuku’s favour.

  
  



	10. Space for Growth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> September 26th. Chapter 1/1.
> 
> Izuku remembers something important, and destruction of planetary proportions is seen.

“Speech” _‘thoughts’_ **“Celeste”**

Enjoy 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After the decision that Anakuro would adopt Izuku, things finally began to look up for the boy.

The day after the duo had made their decision, Nedzu had already come around with the adoption papers for the boy, much to the surprise of both Izuku and Anakuro, but from that day forward, Izuku was known as Izuku Hirooki.

Three weeks after he first came to live at UA, Izuku finally felt brave enough to do a blood test, so long as Anakuro, his mother, was there the entire time.

Recovery Girl hummed as she looked at the result of both the boy’s blood test and tissue sample test. “Well, either he’s an alien with super accurate shapeshifting, all the way down to the DNA, or young Hirooki here is one hundred percent fully human,” the nurse said as she turned to look at Izuku and Anakuro, who were sitting on a pair of chairs across from her.

Anakuro smiled. “Of course he is,” she said as she brought a hand up to ruffle her son’s hair.

Izuku gained a rosy tint to his cheeks, but there was also a small smile on his face.

From then on things turned into a comfortable rhythm for the boy. For the large majority of the time he would either spend time in the dorm with Anakuro or go with her to visit the USJ.

The few times he didn’t were when she had rescue lessons to supervise. During these times he would usually go stay with Nedzu in his office.

Then, just over two months after he had begun to live at UA, something happened.

* * *

Izuku was sitting in the teacher’s dorm common room and quietly watching TV while Anakuro was in the kitchen preparing some simple lunch for them.

**_Ding_ **

Izuku blinked as a bell rang out from his left arm and he looked down at his Subspace Connector. “Celeste?” He asked with surprise and confusion.

**“Reminder: Eos A 3 A will impact with Eos A 3 in four days.”**

Izuku blinked for a moment, then his eyes widened in realisation. “Already?” he asked with surprise.

**“Yes. The calculated impact date is in four days. Travel time from Sol is roughly estimated at twenty-five minutes. I recommend travelling early as the impact calculation may be slightly inaccurate.”**

Izuku listened to the AI, then stayed silent for a few moments.

Excitement began to flow through him. He remembered when he had entered the Eos system and Celeste informed him of the moon’s projected trajectory. This had been just over a year ago and now it was finally happening.

He hopped out of the sofa and hurried to the kitchen. “Mom! Mom!” 

Anakuro whipped around at her son’s hurried but obviously excited voice. “Izuku? Did something happen?” She asked as she watched him come running.

Izuku stopped in front of her and looked up at her with a bright smile. “Mom, Celeste just reminded me about something that’s happening in four days,” he explained as he bounced excitedly in front of her.

Anakuro raised an eyebrow. “Oh really? What is it?” She asked with genuine curiosity. It must be something big if Izuku was this excited.

Izuku began to gesture around as he answered. “There’s a moon that’s going to crash into a planet.”

Anakuro paused. 

“Wait what?” She asked with confusion and surprise as she stared at Izuku.

Izuku’s expression turned sheepish. “U-um… A year ago I went t-to a system called Eos a-and when I s-scanned the planets Celeste t-told me one of t-the moons was go-going to crash into a planet. She’s pretty sure it’s goi-going to happen in four days,” he explained as his excitement got replaced by awkward sheepishness.

Anakuro stared at him for a moment. “So, you’re saying there’s a moon somewhere out there that’s about to crash into the planet it’s orbiting, and it’s happening in four days?” She asked as she summarised what he had told her.

Izuku nodded shyly in confirmation.

Anakuro went quiet for a moment. “And you want to see that?” She asked with a strangely blank tone.

Izuku nodded again, though he began to shrink in on himself at her blank tone. He was beginning to get afraid that she wasn’t happy with the idea.

“Alright, but I want to come with you.”

Izuku whipped his head up to look at Anakuro with wide eyes. “You… You want to come too?” He asked with surprise.

Anakuro smiled down at him, while there was an excited glint in her eyes. “Have you forgotten? I _love_ space, and a moon crashing into a planet isn’t a common thing. I want to see it too,” she explained with obvious excitement of her own.

Izuku kept looking up at her with a surprised expression for a few moments, then he slowly gained an unsure expression. “A-are you s-sure you’re o-ok with going w-with me?” He asked nervously.

Anakuro smiled softly at him and crouched down in front of him. “Izuku, you’re my son, even if you’re adopted. I love and trust you. I’ve wanted to try flying with you ever since I got to know you, but I didn’t want to ask you to go just for that, so I waited until you were going to go out anyway, like now. So if you would be alright to have me, I would love to go flying with you.” Her tone was soft and kind as she put a hand on her son’s head and lightly ruffled his hair.

Izuku looked at her for a few moments.

Finally a smile began to spread across his face. “Ok, thank you for trusting me Mom,” he replied happily with a bright smile.

Anakuro smiled wider in response and pulled the boy into a hug. “You’re welcome Izuku.”

They stayed in the embrace for a few moments, until Anakuro pulled back and looked at him with. “Now, how about I finish our lunch so we can eat, how does that sound?”

Izuku nodded happily. “Ok, thanks Mom.” 

Anakuro smiled wider as she stood up. “Anytime Izuku.”

* * *

Later at dinner, Izuku sat next to his Mom as he ate Lunch Rush’s food with the rest of the faculty.

As they did, some light conversation went around, mainly between Kayama, aka Midnight, and Hizashi, aka Present Mic.

As they ate, Anakuro suddenly hummed. “Oh, Izuku, why don’t you tell everyone about what you told me earlier?” She suggested as she turned to Izuku with a smile.

Izuku turned to her and blinked for a moment. “Oh, um… ok.”

He turned back to everyone else, who had all quieted down as Anakuro spoke up. “U-um, Celeste reminded me earlier that in four days there’s a moon that’s going to crash into a planet in a system called Eos, and me and Mom are going to go see it,” he explained to the teachers with a smile, though he was still quite obviously shy.

They all blinked at him for a moment. “Pardon me, did you just say that there’s a moon that is going to impact a planet in four days, and you and Anakuro are going to go see this _in person_?” Nedzu asked as he summarised what the boy had said.

Izuku nodded. “Yeah. I found it a year ago, and Celeste told me that it was going to happen,” he added as he answered.

The teachers all stared at him for a moment. “Dang, that sounds super cool!” Hizashi exclaimed excitedly.

The other teachers smiled and sounded out in similar thought.

Nedzu smiled at Izuku. “That does indeed sound quite spectacular. Would it be possible for me to join you as well?” He asked as he gained a glint in his beady eyes.

Izuku blinked, as did the rest of the faculty. “You want to come with me Nedzu?” The boy asked with surprise and confusion.

Nedzu clapped his paws. “Why of course! Space may not be in my direct interest, but a stellar collision between two celestial bodies? Even I have to admit I am more than intrigued to witness this first hand. If you would permit it, then I would be most overjoyed if you would let me accompany you,” the principal explained as he smiled excitedly at Izuku.

Izuku looked at the principal with surprise, until Hizashi spoke up again. “I would love to come too, this sounds super cool and I would love to see it as well,” the blonde said as he began to excitedly vibrate in his seat.

Nedzu chuckled. “There is a minor issue with that Hizashi. You still have classes that day, however Anakuro does not and I am able to do my paperwork at a later date, I apologise,” the principal apologised as he told the man he wouldn’t be able to come along.

Hizashi turned to Nedzu with wide eyes and his mouth agape, then a moment later he slouched forward and his expression fell. “Noooooo…”

Izuku frowned slightly with worry. “U-um, I c-can have Celeste r-record it? T-the ship has a c-camera drone a-and it r-records in h-high quality,” the boy explained as he tried to cheer up the usually loud blonde.

Hizashi almost immediately perked up. “Really? Thanks Izuku, that’s really nice of you,” he thanked with a bright smile.

Izuku smiled in return. “You’re welcome Hizashi.” 

* * *

The days leading up to when they were supposed to leave went past quickly.

Izuku, Anakuro and Nedzu stood in front of the rest of the faculty in the morning. “We will be off then, take care of the school until we return,” Nedzu said as he looked over the faculty.

The faculty all nodded. “Understood sir, have a good and safe trip.” Kayama waved to the three of them as she spoke cheerily.

Anakuro and Nedzu both chuckled. “If Izuku was able to live in space for five years then I am sure it will be very safe,” Nedzu replied with amusement.

Izuku scratched his cheek as a rosy tint appeared on his face.

Nedzu nodded to himself. “Right, shall we be off then?” He asked as he turned to Izuku and Anakuro.

Both Hirookis nodded to him.

Nedzu nodded again in return. “Then shall we go to the Pad?” He asked with a smile.

Anakuro smiled back and nodded again, while Izuku grew a large excited smile.

They said their final goodbyes, then left the dorm.

* * *

A short fifteen minute walk later and the three of them arrived at the Pad.

The Pad was actually not a large platform as one might expect, but a large building with a retractable roof.

They walked up to a pair of doors at the front of the bare building. Once at them, Izuku went up to a small security pad next to the door and placed his hand on top of a hand shaped screen installed into it.

After a moment the pad made a beeping sound and all three of them could hear as the doors unlocked.

Izuku practically skipped up to the doors as he heard it and eagerly pushed them open, then hurried inside the building.

Anakuro couldn’t help but chuckle as he did this and moved to follow after him, with Nedzu sitting on her shoulder, and entered the building.

As she walked through the door, they closed and locked behind her again, but she didn’t notice.

Instead, her wide eyed attention was solely stuck on Izuku’s space ship, the Eclipse, as he had named it. Her eyes travelled over the black and gold paint job of the massive ship and took in all the details she could.

She was in heavy awe.

“Mom? Are you ok?”

Anakuro blinked at Izuku’s voice and she focused on him to find a concerned and confused look pointed at her.

She registered his question after a moment. “Oh, uh. I’m fine Izuku, I just couldn’t help but stare at your ship. It’s… beautiful frankly,” she admitted as she looked back up at the ship.

Izuku blinked, then a small rosy tint came to his cheeks. “O-Oh, thank you…” he thanked quietly as he shyly fiddled with his fingers.

Anakuro chuckled when she looked back to him and saw this. “Come on, let’s go inside. I want to see the cockpit,” her tone was excited as she began to hurry towards the ship. 

Izuku was momentarily surprised by his mom’s sudden burst of excitement, but found it to be contagious as a smile grew on his face and he hurried after her.

* * *

After a short walk through the ship, Izuku, Anakuro and Nedzu arrived at the changing rooms.

The doors opened into a small room that connected to several smaller rooms and Izuku stepped inside.

Anakuro and Nedzu looked around the room for a moment, then turned back to Izuku. “Why have you taken us here Izuku?” Nedzu asked with curiosity.

Izuku turned to them. “You need spacesuits to go up. If the glass breaks you’ll die from the vacuum,” he explained quite straightforwardly as he pointed to his own space suit.

Nedzu and Anakuro both paused at his words, then they nodded in tandem. “A very fair point. Do you require our measurements?” The principal asked with a raised eyebrow.

Izuku shook his head. “No, Celeste already figured out your measurements. You can go into one of the rooms, Celeste will give you your suit,” he pointed to the doors around the room with a small innocent smile, not realising the inherent creepiness of his words.

Anakuro felt slightly unnerved by her son’s statement, but Nedzu was interested. “She already has our measurements? How so, if I may ask?” He asked with clear interest as he finally hopped off the dark skinned woman’s shoulder.

Izuku began fiddling shyly with his fingers. “U-Um… Celeste accessed UA’s files… I’m sorry I didn’t ask,” he apologised as he lowered his head.

Nedzu blinked, then looked up at the ceiling. “Celeste managed to access the UA Mainframe, without triggering any firewalls?” he asked with surprise, but also obvious fascination.

**“Correct. The Eclipse’s computer systems are highly advanced, being at the level of a quantum computer. It is required for safe travel in and between solar systems as constant minute corrections are required for each second while travelling.”**

A glint appeared in Nedzu’s eyes. “A quantum computer. Fascinating, truly fascinating.” He then turned back to Izuku with a large smile. “While I would love to know more, we have somewhere to be and I would hate to miss this event.” 

Izuku looked at the principal for a moment, then he nodded. “Ok. Just go into one of the rooms, Celeste will give you your suit,” he explained as he pointed to one of the doors going into a small changing room.

Nedzu nodded, then promptly turned on his heel and walked into one of the rooms with the door automatically closing behind him. Anakuro on the other hand took a moment to look at Izuku. “Your quirk is pretty darn powerful Izuku. It’s made a quantum computer too?” She grew a grin as she looked at her son.

Izuku gained a rosy tint to his cheeks. “Y-Yeah, it’s… It can do a lot…” He agreed with an embarrassed tone.

Anakuro couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped her as she turned and entered her own room, leaving Izuku to calm down by himself as he waited for his companions to change outfits.

* * *

Another fifteen minutes later, both Nedzu and Anakuro had managed to change into their space suits, though Nedzu had done so much quicker as he easily managed to figure out how to put it on.

Once finished, Izuku showed them to the cockpit.

The walk was long, giving a sense of just how big the ship was, even despite the fact that much of it was occupied by machinery and other hardware.

Then eventually, Izuku stopped in front of a door and turned to Anakuro and Nedzu, the latter of whom was sitting on the former’s shoulder. “The cockpit is through here. When we get in, please don’t press anything. Celeste will stop anything from happening, but I can’t guarantee that for sure,” he explained with a small frown. While he was still quite timid, he took anything relating to his ship seriously.

Anakuro and Nedzu were slightly surprised by this seriousness from the boy, but nodded quickly, understanding why he reacted this way.

Izuku nodded back, then turned to the door again and wordlessly stepped forward.

As he did, the door opened automatically, and the boy stepped inside.

The two heroes followed behind, and their eyes widened as they entered the cockpit.

  
  
  


It was large, shockingly large, with three chairs spread in it, with one in the center and two on the sides.

The windows were the most eye catching. One scarcely got a sense of how large they were from the outside, but inside one truly realised how large they were. 

Izuku turned once he made it to the middle of the room and smiled at his guests. “Each of you take a seat in one of the chairs. They’ll adjust automatically to your size so you don’t have to worry about that. While you get comfortable, I’ll begin preparing the ship for take off,” he explained with a cheery tone. He was beginning to feel excited, he would be going back to his other home, the vast deep expanse of space.

Anakuro and Nedzu looked at each other, then both grew smiles.

Nedzu hopped off Anakuro's shoulder and went towards the right seat while the dark skinned woman toward the left.

Izuku also went towards his seat, the middle one, and sat down.

As he did, the window in front of him lit up with an orange hologram, surprising the heroes to his sides, but Izuku didn’t notice as he began to press on a few buttons by the control stick. “Celeste, bring the powerplant back to full capacity, activate the Eclipse’s systems and prepare for take-off,” Izuku ordered aloud to his AI.

**“Understood Commander. Powerplant signature increasing. Systems activating.”**

A steady hum began to sound through the ship as the powerplant steadily went to full power and the systems lit up with life.

Anakuro and Nedzu couldn’t help but pause as this happened, both of them having been in the middle of sitting in their seats, but they recovered a moment later and finally sat down.

As they sat, they noted that the seats were surprisingly comfortable and soft, but then a moment later their seats began to shift and change.

They finished shifted quickly, and ended with them being much more fitting to the two. “Oh my, this is quite ingenious,” Nedzu noted as he looked around the chair, which had somehow managed to shrink in while increasing in height to allow him the ability to look out the window.

Anakuro’s had actually lowered slightly but the side rests had also closed in as they had with Nedzu, but not nearly as much. “This is really cool. The seat actually changed,” she marveled with an awed tone as she looked down at her seat.

Izuku looked between the two, then he let out a chuckle. “Strap yourselves in, okay?” He reminded the two first time flyers.

The two turned to him for a second, then looked back down at their seats and found the safety straps.

They brought them over and clicked them in, then turned to Izuku. “I’ve strapped myself in,” Nedzu said to the pilot, with Anakuro saying similarly.

Izuku nodded without looking at them as he read over information on the orange hologram in front of him.

**“All systems nominal. Eclipse ready for thruster cold start.”**

Izuku hummed. “Alright. Begin thruster cold start,” he ordered as the orange hologram disappeared and he pressed a few more buttons on the pad next to his control stick.

**“Understood. Initiating thruster start-up.”**

As the words left the AI, a thrum began to sound throughout the ship.

Outside the windows, Nedzu and Anakuro could see several spots, which they recognised as the thrusters, began to spin and slowly glow.

Normally, the thrusters only took around three or four seconds to start up, but due to the fact they had been off for several weeks they needed longer.

After fifteen seconds, the thrum became consistent.

**“Thrusters online. Eclipse is ready for takeoff.”**

Izuku couldn’t help the wide smile that spread across his face. “Open the roof,” he ordered once again.

A moment later, outside the ship, the roof of the Pad split lengthwise, then began to retract to either side.

It took close to a minute, but the roof pulled out of the way of the ship. 

**“Roof retracted. Flight vector clear.”**

Izuku nodded, then he looked between his mom and Nedzu. “Are you ready?” He asked with a wide excited smile.

The two smiled at him. “Yes, let us go,” Nedzu replied. “Yep, let’s go watch a moon crash into a planet,” Anakuro replied with excitement of her own.

Izuku smiled wider, then he looked out the window. “Then let’s go.”

He held a button on his control stick, then pushed it forwards slowly.

As he did, the thrusters beneath the ship began to increase in power, then ever so slowly the landing gear began to lift off the ground.

The walls of the Pad seemed to disappear below the ship as it raised upwards, then the roof got into view, then disappeared a few seconds later.

After ten seconds, the Eclipse was free of the building and hovering in place.

Izuku let go of the button, then pushed the throttle forwards.

The large thrusters at the back began to steadily get brighter and they roared louder, and louder.

The ship quickly reached full speed as it travelled over the UA gate, then over the city as Izuku rose the nose upwards.

Anakuro and Nedzu were feeling a rush during it all, the speed of the ship was incredible and the sound of the thrusters made it even more incredible.

Then as the ship got to roughly ten kilometers in altitude, Izuku spoke. “I’m activating the Frame Shift Drive. It’ll look and feel weird, but it’s safe,” he explained to his passengers while turning to them.

Anakuro and Nedzu kept their eyes ahead, not daring to turn due to the situation being new to them.

Izuku hoped their silence meant they were ready, and he pressed the button on the top left of his pad.

**“Frame Shift Drive charging.”**

In front of the window ahead of him, a smaller hologram appeared and displayed a progress bar, which slowly filled up as a hum began to steadily grow in volume from the back of the ship.

After a few seconds, the bar filled and was replaced by a timer.

**“Four, three, two, one, engage.”**

As Celeste counted down, the outside of the ship began to become shrouded in blue light, until for a split second it was all that could be seen.

The blue light gave way as Celeste finished counting down, and the view outside the ship changed.

In front of all three people sitting in the cockpit, a multitude of singular holograms appeared that showed information, which appeared to be about what was in front of the ship, namely a far off planet, but other than this there seemed to be no change.

Izuku looked over his dashboard and grew a frown as he looked down at the bottom right. “Oh. Um, we’re going to have to go refuel before we continue on,” he informed aloud as he looked between his mom and Nedzu.

Both turned to him with raised eyebrows. “Refuel? And pray tell, how will you do this?” Nedzu asked curiously as he looked at the boy.

Izuku looked to his left as he targeted the location he intended to go to before answering. “Scooping it from the Sun,” he answered cheerily as he turned back to the principal with a smile.

Nedzu’s eyes widened slightly. “Scooping from the Sun?” The rodent then went quiet as he seemed to think it over before gaining a smile. “Of course, it makes sense. If your ship is indeed powered by some sort of fusion reactor, then it would obviously be easy to simply scoop more hydrogen from a star’s atmosphere. Clever, very very clever.” There was a glint of excitement in his eyes as he looked at Izuku.

Izuku gained a small rosy tint to his cheeks as he began to maneuver. “R-Right... T-Thank you Nedzu,” he replied shyly.

Anakuro looked out of the window as the ship stopped turning and could see a yellow hologram spelling out **Sol** on the front. “We’re going to the Sun? Is that safe?” She asked worriedly as she turned to her son with an unsure expression.

Izuku nodded as he turned to his mom with a smile. “It’s fine. The Eclipse has a super good cooling system, so as long as I don’t get too close we won’t feel a thing,” he answered happily.

Anakuro looked at him for a moment, then she smiled. “Alright, I trust you Izuku.”

Izuku nodded, though his eyes did gain a noticeable shine to them. “Thank you Mom,” he answered with a slightly wobbly voice, but he didn’t cry.

Anakuro’s smile softened as she looked at him, but she didn’t say anything more, knowing that not much more was needed before he would begin to cry.

Instead Izuku took a moment to compose himself, then pushed forward the throttle and set the ship on a course towards Sol, Earth’s home star.

The sound of the FSD, short for Frame Shift Drive, was the only indication that the ship was gaining in speed, other than the fact they passed Venus at very high-speed, speed that should be impossible without breaking very fundamental rules of physics.

As a result, it only took a few _minutes_ before they arrived at the astronomical ball of fusing gas that gave life to Earth and all the life living on it, and would be supplying the Eclipse with hydrogen.

Izuku began to maneuver the ship to enter a close orbit around Sol while Anakuro and Nedzu silently watched on, not wanting to interrupt the boy or distract him and possibly send them careening towards the star.

**“Fuel scooping.”**

The sudden announcement from Celeste included a new hologram appearing in front of all three of them, which showed two lines, both of which had a word to the side, the top being **HEAT** next to a red line with a percentage number on the right, and below it **FUEL** next to a yellow line with the amount of fuel being scooped per second, which increased as Izuku maneuvered the ship further into the star’s hydrogen atmosphere.

The heat meter slowly began to fill as well, going to seventy percent, before getting to eighty, but as it neared ninety a warning began to sound out and smoke began to slowly emit from the console.

“Deploy a Heat Sink,” Izuku ordered without looking away from outside the ship.

A hissing sound sounded out a moment after his words left him, and both Nedzu and Anakuro could see as the **HEAT** meter quickly lowered.

But as it did, a crackling sound also sounded out, and the two quickly realised that there was _ice_ spreading on the windows.

“Ice? How is there ice?” Anakuro asked with surprise.

Izuku smiled without turning. “When I use a Heat Sink all the heat in the ship is put into a small thing that the ship throws out when it’s done. It’s really useful for when I need a lot of fuel,” he explained cheerily, though he still didn’t look away from outside.

Nedzu hummed off to the side. “Fascinating. Is this by any chance what you use to throw off the missiles that were fired at you when you crash landed a year ago?” The principal asked with interest as he turned to the boy.

Izuku didn’t respond for a moment as his expression fell slightly. “That and something called Silent Running. Silent Running hides the ship’s heat signature and I combined it with a Heat Sink to confuse the missiles,” he explained with a slightly somber tone. 

Nedzu frowned slightly. “Ah, I apologise for reminding you of that time,” he apologised. All the teachers had come to know that Izuku didn’t like to think about that time. He had been extremely frightened during it all.

Izuku shook his head. “No, it’s ok,” he answered as he finally turned and gave the principal a small reassuring smile.

**“Fuel Scooping complete.”**

Izuku turned back to look out the window as Celeste spoke up again, and he maneuvered the ship to gain distance from Sol.

After a minute of silently gaining distance from the sun, Izuku spoke up again. “Celeste, plot a route to the Eos system please,” he asked the AI as he pulled back the throttle.

**“Yes Commander… Route plotted, initiate Frame Shift Drive at your discretion.”**

Izuku nodded, then turned to look between Anakuro and Nedzu once again. “Are you two ready?” He asked with a smile.

Both adults raised an eyebrow at him. “Ready for what?” His mom asked.

Izuku smiled as he looked out of the window, then pressed a button on the button pad. “For a Hyperspace Jump.”

**“Frame Shift Drive charging.”**

Once more, a bar appeared on the window, but this one was slightly different.

It had a word, or name, above it, and a number.

  


Anakuro and Nedzu didn’t say a thing, but they were both excited and it showed on their faces.

If the name ‘Hyperspace Jump’ reflected it’s Sci-fi counterpart, then they were about to travel _light years in_ **_seconds_ ** **.**

The bar slowly filled, before doing so completely, then disappearing as a countdown replaced it.

**“Four, three, two, one, engage.”**

As Celeste counted down, the outside of the ship slowly became shrouded in elongated blue light, before it slashed for a split second.

  


And what replaced the flash was a beautiful array of lights and colored clouds of gas.

  
  
  


Anakuro and Nedzu’s eyes widened as they looked out of the windows. “Oh my lord…” Nedzu muttered with awe. “Beautiful…” Anakuro muttered with similar awe.

But the display only lasted for a few seconds before with a strange sound they abruptly returned to real space, and right in front of a star no less.

Izuku didn’t look away from the window as he began to navigate the ship away from the star. “Welcome to Sigma Draconis, we won’t be here long but you can look at the star for a bit.”

Nedzu and Anakuro were staring with wide eyes at the star in front of them, the star that was, according to Izuku, not their own. “Another star… How absolutely incredible…” Nedzu muttered with awe, while Anakuro stayed silent.

Izuku couldn’t keep himself from chuckling lowly while navigating the ship to scoop fuel as they moved past the star.

Once past, Izuku activated the FSD again, and soon after they disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

A short ten minutes later, the Eclipse arrived at the Eos system, right in front of it’s main star, a V-class Main Sequence (dwarf) star.

Izuku slowed the ship down to it’s slowest possible speed in Supercruise, then turned to his left and accessed a different hologram panel, then after a moment he locked onto Eos A 3, the gas giant that was going to be impacted by it’s closest moon. 

Nedzu hummed as Izuku turned back to navigate the ship towards the planet. “So this is the Eos system. Remind me, how far are we from Earth currently?” He asked curiously as he turned to the boy.

Izuku tilted his head. “Um, I think it was fifty-four and a half light years, roughly,” he answered with a slightly unsure tone.

**“Correct Commander. Eos is 54.52 light years from Sol.”**

Nedzu hummed. “So far in such a short time. Fascinating, truly fascinating indeed.” The principal couldn't help the excitement that he felt as he thought this fact over.

Izuku tilted his head at the principal for a moment, but then turned back ahead and pushed the thrust lever forwards.

It only took a few minutes before they arrived near Eos A 3, beside Eos A 3 A, the moon that was going to collide with the gas giant, and once within a few light seconds of the planets Izuku dropped the ship out of Supercruise to the side of the two planets, which would allow a clear view of the collision.

As they did, Izuku pulled the thrust lever all the way back, causing the ship to begin to slow down it’s speed in comparison to the gas giant. As the ship did this, Izuku turned to Nedzu and Anakuro with a smile. “And we’re here,” he announced happily.

Anakuro and Nedzu stayed quiet for a moment, then the principal turned to the boy. “These are the planets that will be colliding?” He asked curiously.

Izuku nodded, then turned back to the window. “Yeah. The smaller one that's really close to the gas giant is the one that’s going to crash in. It should happen soon, right Celeste?”

**“Correct. Estimates show the collision will happen within the next two to three hours.”**

Izuku hummed. “Can you send out the camera drone immediately? I don’t want to miss it, just in case,” he asked the AI as he pressed a button on a hologram panel to the side.

**“Of course Commander.”**

Somewhere else in the ship, a small sound sounded out, then a moment later a small, spherical object with small lights appeared in front of the window.

Izuku smiled. He always thought the camera drones looked cute. “Thanks Celeste. Can you point it towards the planets and have it zoom in so both planets are in view, but we can still clearly see it all?” He asked further.

**“Of course.”**

The camera drone turned and rose up a bit, then a moment later the windows in front of all three people sitting in the cockpit had a different hologram pop up.

This time, it was clearly a video link from the camera drone, and at first it was exactly the same as what they could see if they simply looked out the window, but after a second the view began to zoom in, but was unfocused at first, then slowly it sharpened again.

After a few seconds, they all had a perfect view of the two planets slowly getting closer. It wasn’t visible, of course, due to how slow it was, but they were still aware that it was happening.

Once that was done, Izuku looked at the screen for a moment, then turned to look between Anakuro and Nedzu. “Do you want a tour until Celeste tells us they’re getting close?” He asked with a smile.

The two turned to him, then after a moment they smiled. “Sure, sounds like fun,” his mom agreed cheerily. “That is a very fine idea,” Nedzu likewise agreed.

Izuku smiled a bit brighter, then unstrapped himself from his chair and pushed himself up. “You might need a bit to get used to the lack of gravity. It’s a bit weird at first, but you get used to it quickly,” he explained as he floated in the cockpit.

The two looked at him for a moment, then they likewise unstrapped themselves and slowly floated up from their chair.

They flailed around for a short few minutes, well, Anakuro did more than Nedzu, but they both took a little while to get used to it.

After getting used to it, Izuku slowly showed the two of them out of the cockpit and through the nearby area of the ship.

* * *

**“Commander. I estimate there is roughly fifteen minutes until impact between Eos A 3 and Eos A 3 A.”**

Izuku blinked at Celeste’s announcement, but after a moment his eyes widened slightly for a moment. “Thank you Celeste.” He then quickly turned to his mom and Nedzu. “Let’s hurry back to the cockpit, follow me.” He turned as he spoke and began to navigate himself through the ship’s corridors towards the cockpit.

Anakuro and Nedzu blinked for all of a moment before hurrying to follow after the boy, however Nedzu just held onto Anakuro, as it was easier and quicker for him, due to his small stature.

They returned to the cockpit very shortly, and Izuku wordlessly sat back in his seat, while Anakuro quickly moved over to Nedzu’s seat and sat him down in it, then went over to her own seat and also sat down.

They quickly strapped in, then focused on the camera feed. “How long Celeste?” Izuku asked as he sat in anticipation.

**“I estimate roughly eight minutes until impact.”**

As they looked at the camera feed, they could see that the moon was indeed very close to the planet, but it didn’t look like it was _that_ close. 

But Izuku trusted Celeste. She hadn’t been wrong before, at least not completely, just some smaller discrepancies.

Izuku sat, and waited. Seeing this, Anakuro and Nedzu both did the same.

For a few minutes, nothing happened.

But then, Nedzu noticed something.

The principal’s eyes narrowed. “Is the moon warped?” He asked aloud as he leaned in slightly.

Izuku and Anakuro turned to the rodent for a moment, then turned back and looked a bit close.

Sure enough, the entire moon did indeed seem to be slightly oval shaped now.

Then, just a few seconds later, large cracks began to appear on its surface closest to the gas giant.

Izuku, Anakuro and Nedzu’s eyes all widened. “Is… Oh my. I believe I know what is happening,” the principal suddenly piped up.

The two Hirookis didn’t turn, as they wanted to keep looking at the screen, but Nedzu continued. “I believe the moon has entered the so-called ‘Roche Limit’. The gas giant’s tidal forces are about to _tear_ that moon apart.”

Izuku and Anakuro’s eyes widened at this.

Sure enough, over the next roughly hour or so, Izuku, Anakuro and Nedzu watched in silent astonishment as Eos 3 A 3 was slowly _torn apart_ , piece by piece.

It was… a mesmerizing display. It had simply begun with a few chunks of the moon’s surface being pulled away, then slowly the cracks spread across the celestial body, and more and more pieces were pulled off. 

The large chunks also slowly became smaller once split from the rest of the moon, and began to go in one of three ways. Closer to the gas giant, into what appeared to be an orbit around the larger planet, or out into open space.

But throughout it all, the two Hirookis and Nedzu were simply in awe. Izuku and Anakuro had both expected to see the two planets physically impact each other, and Nedzu had the same, having forgotten about the Roche Limit in his excitement.

Seeing the moon be torn apart by an invisible force in this manner, was terrifying, but humbling.

After the moon was reduced to nothing more than a slowly spreading cloud of small rocks around the gas giant, Izuku turned to his mom and Nedzu. “That… That was super cool, right?” He asked with a wide, excited smile as he looked between them.

The two looked away from the feed and turned to the boy, then after a moment they shared his excitement in their own ways. “That was one of the most amazing things I’ve ever seen in my life,” Anakuro said with an excited tone of her own. “Indeed, it was very spectacular,” Nedzu agreed cheerily.

Izuku clapped his hands as he turned back to the feed. “Celeste, you remembered to record it, right?” He asked the AI.

**“Affirmative Commander.”**

Izuku smiled a bit wider. “Great!” He looked between his mom and the principal again for a moment. “Do you want to go home then?” He asked the two.

The two nodded almost immediately. 

Izuku turned back to the window and pressed a button on the pad next to his control stick. “Then let’s go home and show everyone what we saw,” he declared with excitement.

The camera feed ended and the drone moved back to wherever it had deployed out of, then once it was onboard, Izuku took hold of the thrust lever and pushed it forwards.

After turning the ship around and plotted the course to Sol, the ship disappeared with a **Fwooom**.

* * *

Some twenty minutes later, the Eclipse was approaching Earth in the Sol system.

As they did however, Izuku began to frown lightly.

As they got closer to Earth, Izuku suddenly pulled back the throttle, slowing the ship down to the slowest it could in Supercruise.

Of course, this didn’t go past Anakuro and Nedzu, who both turned to the boy with slightly confused expressions. “Izuku? Is there something wrong?” His mother asked worriedly.

Izuku shook his head. “No… Well, um…” The boy’s voice fell slightly as he seemed to get nervous for some reason.

Nedzu frowned a bit deeper. “Izuku, is there something on your mind?” He asked with a mixture of worry and curiosity.

Izuku stayed quiet for a moment, then raised his head and looked between his mother and the principal for a moment. “Um… There’s s-something I… want t-to do, before w-we go d-down to the s-surface, i-if that’s okay?” He asked with a wobbly smile.

Anakuro blinked at her son, while Nedzu raised an eyebrow. “Well, if you were to tell us what this ‘something’ is, then I will be sure to make a decision,” Nedzu answered as he gained his usual chipper smile.

Izuku seemed to hesitate for a moment, then he looked down at his lap. “Um… W-Well… T-The Eclipse i-isn’t my… only ship…” He admitted after a moment.

Anakuro and Nedzu both stared for a moment. “You… have more than one ship?” Nedzu asked with a strangely blank tone.

Izuku didn’t move for a moment, then he nodded. 

Nedzu looked at the boy for a moment, then let out a hum. “It seems I will have to create another structure then,” he noted absentmindedly as he brought a paw to his chin.

Izuku turned to the principal and blinked. “Wha- Oh, u-um… the ship… can’t enter the atmosphere… it’s not built for it,” he explained slightly sheepishly.

Nedzu turned back to the boy. “Not built for it? Do you mean to say it’ll be remaining in orbit around the planet then?” He asked as curiosity seemed to enter his tone.

Izuku nodded wordlessly. “Fascinating. Well, I see no reason to say no, so long as you explain everything afterwards. Does this sound agreeable?” He asked as he came up with a simple condition for agreeing.

Izuku looked for a moment, then he gained a slightly more excited smile. “Okay, thank you sir.” 

Nedzu chuckled. “It is my pleasure Izuku. Now, where will we have to go to… collect this vessel?” He asked curiously.

Izuku smiled a bit wider again. “That’s the good thing. I don’t have to get it, Celeste can send it here.” The boy turned as he explained this to the principal and pulled up a hologram from the right side of him.

Nedzu could see the boy looking at a screen that held an image of some sort. Perhaps of the vessel in question?

Izuku hummed after a moment. “Celeste, can you use my position as a navigational target?” He asked the AI aloud.

**“Yes Commander. Your location is in safe orbit around Earth and is a viable navigational point for the Drake-class.”**

Izuku smiled happily. “Then please do that and initiate the jump sequence immediately,” he asked politely.

**“Affirmative Commander. Initiating Drake-class jump sequence from UV Ceti to Sol. Distance: 8.6 light years. Course, plotted.”**

Izuku then went quiet and sat patiently in his chair while wearing a smile, while Nedzu and Anakuro looked at him for a moment.

**“Lockdown initiated. Hangers, secured. Airlocks, secured. All systems prepared for Hyperspace.”**

Nedzu and Anakuro both blinked as Celeste continued, and supposed this meant they were simply meant to wait.

**“Powering Frame Shift Drive.”**

Thirty seconds went by.

**“Initiating Frame Shift drive.”**

A few more seconds went by.

**“Attention. Counting down to jump. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, engage.”**

To Izuku, Anakuro and Nedzu, nothing happened for several long seconds.

Then, Celeste spoke one final time.

**“Warning. Capital-class signature detected.”**

Anakuro and Nedzu blinked, but nothing seemed to happen.

Suddenly however, a rumbling, very low at first, began to sound out, but it quickly grew in volume.

Then suddenly, a flash of light ahead of the ship caught their attention.

Suddenly, the air was filled with a near indescribable sound, like a metallic creaking, then a rumble, as if the very fabric of space was groaning for some reason.

As this sound enveloped them, where the flash had originated, a dark cloud of… something, appeared, with sparks of lighting occasionally arching in the cloud.

Then, a second later, something began to emerge from the cloud.

Nedzu and Anakuro’s eyes widened, as slowly, out of the smoke, a _massive_ space ship appeared out of thin air, or space, in this case.

  


Suffice to say, they were shocked.

**“Drake-class carrier jump successful. Telemetry checks in progress. Carrier lockdown has ended. All services have been resumed.”**

Izuku clapped his hands happily. “Thank you Celeste, that was perfect!” He exclaimed happily.

**“The jump was short, which contributed to the accuracy.”**

Izuku laughed for a moment, then he turned to look between his mother and Nedzu again. “Mom, Nedzu, this is my Drake-class carrier, the **Nova Solaris**.”

Nedzu and Anakuro turned to the boy, who was gesturing at the large vessel in front of them, but stayed quiet for several moments.

After close to fifteen seconds, Nedzu recovered enough to find his voice. “Izuku. How?”

Izuku blinked. “How? How what?” He asked with confusion.

The principal pointed a paw at the massive ship in front of the Eclipse. “How did you create this vessel? You claimed that you utilised the scrap at Dagobah beach to create the Eclipse, but you stated that this ship isn’t capable of entering the atmosphere, so how?” He explained with confusion and shock.

Izuku looked for a moment, then he gained a sheepish disposition. “Um… W-Well, a few m-months after I got the Eclipse, I g-got curious about my quirk, so… I checked if it would work on asteroids, after I found out how to activate it. It… It used a lot of asteroids… _A lot_ ,” he explained to the principal with a sheepish expression.

Nedzu stared for a moment. “You used your quirk… on a cluster of asteroids? May I ask how? Is it capable of being used despite your suit?” He asked with curiosity. 

Izuku looked up but was still obviously sheepish. “Um, well, I think my quirk is semi-sentient? It seemed to know not to use my suit or the Eclipse as materials for the Nova Solaris, and instead of what it normally does the electricity just jumped through my suit and onto the asteroids,” he explained with a slightly unsure tone. He really wasn’t completely sure, but it was what made the most sense to him.

Nedzu looked at the boy for a moment, then he turned to the Nova Solaris. 

The longer he looked at the immense vessel, the more his interest grew.

He eventually turned back to the boy with a small grin. “Interesting. Izuku, would you perhaps be willing to try and test your quirk more at UA? It sounds to me that you have little experience utilising it, which is dangerous in certain cases as we do not know if it could activate spontaneously,” the principal asked as he folded his paws.

Izuku blinked, then gained a slightly unsure frown. “Is… Is that okay? It uses a lot of materials, usually. I don’t want you to use a lot of money on me.” 

Nedzu let out a small chuckle. “Come now Izuku, must you really ask? I want you to be ready. I want you to be happy and safe. To be sure you can be safe, you need to know how to use your quirk and all that it is able to do.”

The principal looked Izuku in the eye. “You must also know it in and out in order to become a hero.” 

Izuku’s eyes widened. “W-Wait, h-how do y-you know about t-that?” He asked with a nervous and surprised tone.

Nedzu chuckled, but his smile was slightly sad. “Your mother told me of your dream after you revealed it to her. I… had intended to allow you to become a hero at UA. I wanted to offer to teach you all that you’ve missed out on personally, so you could join the hero course once you become of age. I had intended to offer you this after you became more comfortable, but I suppose now is as good a time as any,” he explained to the boy while his chipper disposition returned.

Izuku stared at the principal with wide eyes.

It took close to a minute before Izuku’s mind rebooted. “W-WHAT?!”

Nedzu chuckled. “Why yes, I am quite serious Izuku. You would make a wonderful pro hero, and you have already proven yourself to have a kind, selfless, giving spirit. I would be honoured to have you learn at my institution, and I would be more than pleased to teach you personally all you need to be ready for it.” The principal had actually already set all he would need for it in motion. It was simply a matter of Izuku agreeing to it all.

Izuku stared and was still thoroughly in shock from it all. He simply couldn’t understand that the principal was willing to let him be a hero and teach him all he needed before them himself. It was… simply unbelievable to him.

But as he stared, his vision suddenly began to become blurry, then he felt something running down his cheeks.

It took him a moment to realise that he was crying.

He raised his arms and began to try and dry away the tears, while Anakuro and Nedzu watched him with feelings of sadness. “Izuku? Are you okay?” His mother asked worriedly.

Izuku let out a few sniffles and minor sobs, but he managed to nod. “I-I’m okay, I’m j-just… Wh-Why w-would you w-want to help m-me?” He asked as he looked back at Nedzu.

Nedzu blinked, then grew a soft smile. “Izuku, you are perhaps one of, if not the most kind human I have ever had the pleasure of meeting, even compared to All Might, and you have a deep care for others, despite them trying to put you down. I want you to have your dream, and I know you will be a fantastic hero,” he explained to the boy with a warm tone. He had full confidence that Izuku could be a great hero, and that he would be invaluable in certain rescue scenarios.

Izuku stared at the principal as he spoke, still with tears clinging to his eyes.

The words resonated in his mind.

Nedzu believed in him. He wanted to help him get to his dream.

Tears threatened to spill past his eyes again, but he managed to keep in control and moved to dry them away again.

He lowered his arm and the edges of his mouth edged upwards into a smile.

“Thank you Nedzu.”

Nedzu’s own smile grew. “You are very welcome, Izuku.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sound](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BTwtZrtmOCU) of a capital ship jumping in. Keep in mind that the ships seen in the video are _NOT _Drake-Class Carrier ships, but these sound many times more awesome than the Carriers do.__

**Author's Note:**

> [Discord](https://discord.gg/axAtBkF) for those of you who would like to come hang out, I have a server where a few of my friends are also residing, but it is indeed mine. Hope you'll come in and say hi :D


End file.
